Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: En el año 20XX de la era moderna, una nueva generación de robots fue concebida para beneficiar a la humanidad. No obstante, un día los robots enloquecieron y, guiados por el deseo de poder y venganza de un hombre, infundieron terror al mundo. Fue también en esta crisis que un héroe nació, un campeón que lucharía en nombre de la justicia "¡Pelea, Mega Man! Por una paz que perdure…"
1. En el año 20XX

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _En el año 20XX…_

* * *

El genio inventor e innovador Dr. Thomas Right creó dos robots domésticos: Rock y Roll, asistentes en la creación de robots para beneficio de la humanidad. Con la apariencia de dos niños, estos podían interactuar fácilmente con los humanos en la vida diaria. Fue así que inició la producción de la Serie de Robots DRN, los Robot Masters:

Cut Man, empleado para la guardia forestal, fue dotado con unas tijeras de cerámica de titanio que le permitían cortar todo tipo de madera.

Guts Man, diseñado para trabajos pesados, se convirtió en el primer robot de nivel industrial construido por el Dr. Right.

Ice Man, creado para la investigación meteorológica, era capaz de explorar las zonas más heladas e inhóspitas del planeta.

Bomb Man, experto en explosivos y demoliciones, trabajaba en el despeje de terrenos.

Fire Man, destinado a la metalurgia y a la trata de residuos, podía reducir cualquier elemento a cenizas con sus potentes llamaradas.

Elec Man por último, supervisor de las plantas eléctricas, fue encargado de mantener funcional la central Ciudad Orbe.

Con esto se garantizaba una nueva era, el principio de una relación entre humanos y robots trabajando juntos para sacar adelante la ciudad de Megalópolis, y servir de ejemplo para el resto del mundo.

Pero entre las sombras, un hombre con oscuros deseos se aprestaba a perturbar la paz. Éste hombre, un genio científico loco, cansado de que la fama de su ahora ex colega opacase su brillantez, se aisló de la civilización para concebir su plan maestro.

En su escondite, éste individuo le daba los últimos ajustes a su creación, un robot basado en la misma tecnología de los Robot Masters.

Él, en su ingenio pérfido como ninguno, se encargaba de reescribir con su ordenador portátil los protocolos implementados por el Dr. Right para todo robot de su tipo. Con su configuración personalizada, y el arsenal militar con el cual le había equipado, esta máquina sería el soldado más capaz para la guerra que estaba por venir.

Cuando la computadora anunció el hackeo exitoso de la programación de Laboratorios Light, el hombre retiró las conexiones de su creación y retrocedió expectante. Era el momento de la verdad.

—Actívate.

El robot atendió alzando la cabeza, iniciando así sus funciones. La interfaz de su visor operaba en óptimas condiciones; los niveles de energía de su reactor interno, así como del cañón de plasma que éste alimentaba también se mostraban normales. Por último, su escudo desplegable se hallaba sujeto a su espalda, tal como debería al haberse encontrado inoperativo hasta su activación. Estaba en línea y perfectamente funcional.

—Yo soy tu maestro, debes obedecerme —señaló el humano—. Por eso, te ordeno traerme a los Robot Masters.

El led rojo en el visor del robot que hacía de ojo brilló con vida, acatando el mandato.

—Cuando todos estén desconcertados por su ausencia, podré poner en marcha la siguiente fase de mi plan, ¡asestar el verdadero golpe! —bramó a la nada, una vez que su soldado mecánico se hubo marchado del recinto—. _«Je, je. Pronto el mundo sabrá_ —pensó— _quien es el más grande genio de la historia»._

* * *

 **Comenzará...**

* * *

 **¡Enhorabuena! Lo prometido es deuda. Para el 30 Aniversario de Mega Man me propuse novelizar el juego que lo comenzó todo, aquel 17 de Diciembre de 1987.**

 **Ya que han sido varias las decepciones llevadas justo éste año con respecto a la franquicia, decidí hacer mi propio universo Mega Man, con niveles electos al azar, y Robot Masters, je, je.**

 **Si quieren ver el trailer del fic, búsquenlo en la descripción de mi perfil. No olviden compartir si les gustó. Estaré publicando de lunes a viernes, ¡un capítulo por día!**

 **¡Por último! Felicitaciones a mi hermano Deathsoul, quien ayer estuvo de cumpleaños. A él va dedicado el comienzo de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


	2. Un siniestro plan en marcha

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 001**

 _Un siniestro plan en marcha_

* * *

Megalópolis, la ciudad que vio nacer a los Robot Masters, se preparaba para otro día productivo. Fuera el cuidado de la naturaleza, trabajos pesados a realizar, y/o el mantenimiento de la ciudad, humanos y robots se desenvolvían juntos en sus labores, aprendiendo de su convivencia mutua y en armonía.

No era diferente en Laboratorios Light, donde el consagrado padre de la robótica moderna y sus dos asistentes robots se disponían a probar la última creación del científico.

Como era costumbre antes de cada experimento, hacían una presentación con todos los datos disponibles en un videorregistro.

El primero en hablar a la cámara siempre era un hombre de cabello y barba blanca, el cual raramente era visto sin su indumentaria de laboratorio.

—Mi nombre es Thomas Right, y me encuentro en la sala de experimentación de Laboratorios Light, a punto de probar mi nuevo invento: el Mega Buster Mark 01.

Dicho ingenio consistía en un cañón de energía plasmática comprimida que, alimentado por celdas solares recargables, destinaba hacer más limpia y económica la reducción de desechos sólidos. Su diseño compacto y portátil permitiría tanto a humanos como a robots hacer uso de esta novedosa herramienta.

—Y yo soy Roll.

La videograbadora se vio girada 180º, enfocando los ojos azules como zafiros de la DRN-002, único modelo femenino hasta la fecha de los Robot Masters. Su radiante personalidad era tan llamativa como sus cabellos dorados atados en una coleta y su vestido rojo de tirantes, a juego con las piezas como zapatillas en su diseño.

—Roll, querida —comenzó el científico, reenfocando la lente del aparato hacia él—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tienes que esperar tu turno.

 _"Deja que el doctor termine de hablar, Roll"_ se escuchó una voz a través de los parlantes del recinto.

La aludida sólo sonrió en respuesta, guardando silencio.

—Como han visto, me asiste la pequeña Roll tras la cámara. —La chica pasó su mano por frente a la videograbadora, a modo de saludo—. Y el chico que ha hablado hace unos instantes es Rock, mi otro asistente, y quien será el sujeto de pruebas del Mega Buster.

En efecto Rock, el DRN-001, sería el portador del dispositivo. La naturaleza artificial del autómata le permitía ensamblar el ítem ambidiestro a sus brazos y accionarlo a voluntad, todo esto con el fin de comprobar tanto el alcance como la potencia de fuego de los proyectiles solares.

—Bien Rock —habló su creador a través del intercomunicador—, comenzaremos primero con rocas comunes. Luego seguiremos con piezas de hormigón, acero, y así hasta comprobar cuál es la capacidad de impacto del Mega Buster.

 _"Entendido"._

La primera roca emergió del suelo, sobre un podio. Rock la ubicó con ayuda del visor en su casco y, luego de concentrar la suficiente energía en el cañón, la voló en pedazos con un disparo.

—Las lecturas parecen normales —declaró el doctor en la habitación anexa al cuarto de pruebas donde se hallaba Rock—. Vamos con otra más.

Los resultados con los otros blancos fueron similares al primero. Casi todas las rocas eran reducidas de un disparo; las piezas de hormigón de tres a cinco tiros certeros; con las piezas de acero aún se debía trabajar un poco más.

—Bien, parece que el Mega Buster está en óptimas condiciones —se jactó el científico, satisfecho con los resultados—. Hemos terminado por hoy, Rock.

El mencionado removió las conexiones en su cuerpo que monitoreaban su estado, así como el casco grisáceo que cubría su melena castaña y sus ojos azules. Lo colocó bajo su brazo normal y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. Afuera le esperaban el Dr. Right y Roll, estando el primero dando por finalizando su testimonio en el video, justo a tiempo para que la asistenta le enfocase.

—Y aquí viene Rock ¡Rock! —El chico sonrió a la cámara—. ¿Cómo te sientes después de la prueba? —preguntó Roll, con un tono que recordaba a los reporteros de televisión.

—Algo incómodo con éste traje.

A todo esto, también se habían tomado las medidas necesarias para asegurar que la integridad del androide no se viese perjudicada durante la prueba. Rock, con la apariencia de un niño de no más de diez años de edad, traía puesto lo que parecía un equipo para jugar futbol americano: rodilleras, pechera, casco, etc.; todo adaptado para proteger su cuerpo de cualquier percance que pudiese presentarse. Debajo vestía sus ropas comunes: bermudas azules y una camisa blanca que, al igual que su compañera, hacían juego con las piezas como zapatos.

—Imagina que es tu uniforme de superhéroe —sugirió Roll, a modo de burla—. Como el de Bad Box.

—Ja, ja, Roll —rió Rock sin gracia—. Es tan divertido como la vez que te encontré actuando como Idol frente a la cámara en tu habitación.

—¡Oye! —La chica apagó la cámara, inflando sus mejillas ahora tan coloradas como su vestido –algo sólo posible gracias a la ardua labor de su creador al concebirle tan parecida como a un humano–. Pero antes de poder reprochar a su par, un comunicado entrante interrumpió la conversación.

—Niños, ya basta de discutir —les llamó la atención su creador, antes de responder la llamada. Con presionar un botón, el cristal protector que conectaba ambas habitaciones se convirtió en una pantalla, la cual proyectaba al individuo al otro lado de la línea—. Laboratorios Light, habla el Dr. Right.

 _"Disculpe llamarlo tan repentinamente, Dr. Right_ —comenzó un hombre uniformado— _, pero ha surgido un inconveniente en el almacén"._

—Explíquese, por favor.

 _"Bueno, verá. Esta mañana, cuando fuimos a activar a los Robot Masters, no les hemos encontrado"._

—¿¡Cómo!?

Los dos androides de la Serie DRN se miraron entre sí, consternados.

 _"Al parecer alguien violó nuestra seguridad y se ha llevado a los Robot Masters_ —continuó el guardia—. _Espere, tenemos un video"._

La cinta de seguridad mostraba una silueta humanoide oculta por la oscuridad de la noche anterior. Éste individuo adhería algo en el cuerpo de los Robot Masters, algo que inhabilitaba la activación de emergencia de los robots en caso de visitas inesperadas como esta. Cada miembro de la Serie DRN, del 003 al 008, fue llevado a los telepuertos por el intruso para posteriormente desvanecerse en un haz de luz.

 _"Intentamos revisar la computadora de los telepuertos, pero todos los datos de las últimas veinticuatro horas fueron borrados"._

Los dos chicos mecánicos se mostraban preocupados por sus compañeros de serie. Temían por lo que pudiera hacerles quien se los había llevado.

—¿Puede poner de nuevo la grabación? —inquirió el Dr. Right, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Creo haber visto algo.

 _"Por supuesto, doctor"._

Nuevamente se mostraron las imágenes del robo, esta vez pudiendo el científico controlar la velocidad y zoom del video.

—¡No puede ser! —jadeó, al reconocer al ladrón.

—¿Qué sucede, doctor? —preguntó Rock, con tono preocupado.

—Ese robot… ¡lo conozco! —Luego de acercar la imagen un poco más, el padre de la robótica no tuvo duda alguna—. ¡Es el Sniper Joe!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a la Database de éste fanfiction!**

 **En esta sección no sólo hallarán guiños a los juegos, sino también a los otros formatos varios en los que Mega Man es conocido (cómic, cartoon, manga, etc.). Todo es con el fin de ayudarles a entender a ustedes, los lectores, un poco más el desarrollo que entorna a esta historia, a éste universo. Sin más, comencemos:**

 **1.** Megalópolis, también llamada _"Mega City"_ en varios medios, es la ciudad donde se desarrolla –al menos– el primer conflicto.

 **2.** Dr. Thomas Right, nombre original (en Japón) del creador de los primeros Robot Masters. Se conserva el _"Right"_ para futuros propósitos, de igual manera las siglas _"DRN"_ (Dr. Right Number).

 **3.** Bad Box, referido como _"Bad Box Art"_ o _"U.S. Mega Man"_ es el personaje que aparece en la portada americana del primer juego de la franquicia. Se caracteriza por no guardar similitud con el concepto original nipón de Mega Man.


	3. ¿La rebelión de los Robot Masters?

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 002**

 _¿¡La rebelión de los Robot Masters!?_

* * *

—Esto es perfecto ¡Perfecto! —chillaba de emoción la mente maestra detrás del robo de las máquinas más avanzadas del mundo—. Con estos robots, ¡nadie podrá detenerme!

Luego de que su creación completara la tarea de traer a los DRN, éste inició un proceso de reprogramación que demoró algunas horas. Pero una vez cumplido el plazo, nada lo detendría de llevar a cabo su plan maestro.

Sonrió malévolamente, teniendo en mente a alguien en especial que iba a estar abrumado por todo esto.

 _«Espero disfrutes del espectáculo, Right»._

Sin perder tiempo transmitió sus órdenes a los ahora siete robots bajo su mando y, al verles marchar, comenzó su cambio de vestuario. Después de todo, un megalómano a punto de dar a conocer sus demandas debía estar presentable para tal ocasión. Nada muy ostentoso, por supuesto. Un par de adornos de cráneo en el cinturón y en el nudo de su corbata; y, sobre su bata de laboratorio, una capa con cuello alto de color blanco por encima, pero rojo sangre en el interior.

—Uhm. —Admiraba su atuendo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía dispuesto frente a él. Ciertamente le lucía, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Miró sobre un cajón al lado del espejo, y halló lo que estaba buscando—. ¡Eso es! —En la mancuernilla derecha de la bata de laboratorio adhirió dos broches con forma de calavera—. ¡Hmph! Mucho mejor —acordó consigo mismo, satisfecho—. Bueno, creo que es hora de que esta ciudad conozca a su nuevo rey.

 **⁂**

El Dr. Right, Rock y Roll ocuparon el resto del día en intentar hallar a los seis robots robados. Registraron cada zona en el mapeado digital de Megalópolis, en un intento por dar con la señal en la que operaban los Robot Masters, una tarea hasta ahora infructífera. Incluso tenían el canal de noticias sintonizado, en caso de que aparecieran los DRN. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando:

—¡Dr. Right! —llamó Rock al cansado hombre en su silla—. ¡Los encontré!

—¿De verdad? —el científico se acercó a su asistente, reconociendo las seis señales en el mapa que se dirigían al corazón de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué van al centro? —preguntó Rock.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor traerlos.

El robotista activó la teleportación de emergencia integrada en el sistema de cada robot. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando el telepuerto en su laboratorio siguió apagado.

Un mensaje de error apareció en las pantallas.

—¿Qué sucede? —El doctor presionó insistentemente el interruptor que activaba la máquina, sin resultado—. Alguien ha hackeado el sistema de los robots ¡Han bloqueado la señal!

—¿¡Qué!? —se sorprendieron ambos androides—. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? —preguntó ahora Rock.

Cada vez se hacía más claro para el Dr. Right quién estaba detrás de todo. Primero el Sniper Joe, y ahora esto.

—Sólo conozco a una persona que podría —admitió con pesar.

—¡Doctor, mire! —le llamó Roll, señalando a la televisión—. ¡Eso es de la fábrica de robots!

—¿¡Qué!?

El inventor subió el volumen a la TV, escuchando atentamente la noticia.

 _"La fábrica manufacturadora de robots se encuentra bajo ataque_ —informaba la corresponsal—. _Según miembros del personal de trabajo, fueron atacados por un robot revoltoso que ha entrado sin autorización al complejo"._

Las imágenes de la transmisión mostraban a un droide verdinegro, el mismo que había robado a los Robot Masters, abriendo fuego contra los trabajadores del recinto, ahuyentándolos de sus puestos _._

 _"Todos los empleados fueron evacuados, y ahora la policía está acordonando el área"._

—¿Ese es el Sniper Joe, verdad? —preguntó Rock a su creador. Éste asintió.

 _"¡Pero esperen!_ —advirtió la reportera, tomando su auricular—. _Nos llegan ahora reportes del centro de la ciudad. Es… ¡otro ataque robot!"._

El cambio en las tomas mostraba ahora el corazón de Megalópolis, donde el fuego y los escombros llenaban las calles de la gran urbe. Fue un acercamiento en las imágenes el que le permitió a la audiencia apreciar a los responsables del caos.

—¿¡Es una broma!? —bramó Rock, incrédulo.

Los seis robots que habían estado buscando tan desesperadamente se encontraban aterrorizando a los ciudadanos de la ciudad.

 _"¡Los Robot Masters!_ —jadeó la reportera, tan sorprendida como los televidentes. Se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura antes de continuar— _. Como lo han visto, los seis Robot Masters del Dr. Thomas Right, que se habían reportado desaparecidos esta mañana, se encuentran atacando nuestra ciudad"._

El padre de la Serie DRN casi se desmaya al oír tal declaración. Fueron Rock y Roll quienes intervinieron para ayudarle a sentarse en su silla.

—¿¡Doctor!, se encuentra bien? —inquirieron con preocupación.

El cuestionado se tomó el entrecejo y asintió, aunque sintiera un punzante dolor de cabeza comenzando a hacerse presente.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —se atrevió a preguntar Roll—. Es decir, ¡mírenos! Nosotros dos no hemos enloquecido.

—Tiene que ser la alteración en su programación —aclaró el hombre de barba y cabello blanco—. _Él_ tuvo que sobrescribir los protocolos implementados en sus circuitos integrados.

—¿Él? —Rock recordó lo que había dicho antes su creador—. Hace un momento dijo que sabía quién estaba detrás del robo ¿Lo sabe?

Antes de que el Dr. Right pudiera dar a saber su conclusión, la transmisión se vio interrumpida por una repentina estática. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la imagen se recompusiera, esta vez mostrando a un hombre algo calvo, con un poblado bigote grisáceo, y un peculiar atuendo.

 _—¡Dr. Wily!_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Los circuitos integrados son chips que contienen la información del Robot Master, incluida su personalidad y habilidades específicas.


	4. Robot de batalla

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 003**

 _Robot de batalla_

* * *

—¡Damas y Caballeros, su atención, por favor! —comenzó el misterioso hombre, una vez transmitida su imagen y voz cada pantalla y parlante en Megalópolis—. Yo soy Wily ¡El único y original, el brillante científico Dr. Albert Wily!

Todos se mantenían expectantes al comunicado. Incluso los seis robots detuvieron su ataque para dejarle espacio de palabra.

—Esto les puede resultar extraño, pero he decidido conquistar el mundo. —El sólo hecho de mencionar esto ante el público en vivo le hizo estremecerse de emoción, a tal modo que soltó un par de estruendosas risas que dieron muestra de lo verdaderamente desquiciado que estaba—. ¡Ejem! Para empezar... he tomado los preciados Robot Masters del Dr. Right, y los he reprogramado para hacer mi voluntad.

En efecto, aquellos seres mecánicos ahora tenían como única directriz el servirle, sin importar lo que se interpusiera en el camino de su conquista.

—Podrán ver que mis declaraciones no son sólo palabras al aire. —Sonrió perversamente—. Y para darles una muestra de mi poder, tomaré el control de esta ciudad, la nueva capital del mundo moderno, en tan sólo veinticuatro horas.

El pánico comenzaba a cernirse nuevamente sobre los habitantes de la gran metrópoli. Los droides programados para asistir a los Robot Masters en sus tareas también comenzaron a atacar a los seres humanos, todo culpa del hackeo en el sistema de los Right Numbers.

—Aquellos que se interpongan en el camino de mi conquista sufrirán las consecuencias.

Para entonces, la risa maniática del científico loco hacía eco por toda la ciudad, mientras las máquinas que alguna vez sirvieron a la humanidad se revelaban contra esta.

 **⁂**

En Laboratorios Light, el Dr. Right se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, sacudiéndola de lado a lado, aún incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver.

—No lo puedo creer—se lamentó en voz baja—. No puedo creer que el Dr. Wily haya hecho algo así.

—¿Y quién es el Dr. Wily? —se atrevió a preguntar Roll.

—Fue un antiguo colega mío, de antes de siquiera pensar en construirles a ustedes —aclaró su creador, recobrando la compostura. Miró al techo con nostalgia, mientras comenzaba a relatar—. Fue hace ya unos cuantos años…

 _... Albert Wily y yo éramos los mejores científicos de la época, la promesa de Megalópolis. Trabajábamos juntos para hacer de esta ciudad un ejemplo de convivencia humana-robot para el resto del mundo. Debido a eso, fuimos contratados por el ejército para llevar a cabo un proyecto militar. Querían que diseñáramos un robot que se desenvolviera con eficacia en el campo de batalla, reduciendo el número de bajas humanas._

 _No me mostré muy entusiasmado como el Dr. Wily, quien enseguida puso sobre la mesa el proyecto que había venido desarrollando en los últimos años: el Sniper Joe. Con su habilidad para el diseño, y mis capacidades de programación, éste sería el primero de una nueva generación de robots._

 _Logró convencerme de trabajar con él, al menos por un tiempo. Pero pronto se hizo claro que lo que el ejército quería era una máquina bélica, obediente, incapaz de percibir a su enemigo como algo más que un objetivo a eliminar. Me enfermaba la idea. Si dejábamos a máquinas incapaces de razonar luchar nuestras batallas ¿cómo podríamos aprender de errores meramente humanos como la guerra?_

 _Hice lo que mi conciencia creyó mejor, y abandoné el Proyecto Sniper. Y sin mi participación, los militares decidieron no seguir adelante tampoco._

 _El Dr. Wily se sintió subestimado, pues no le habíamos dado oportunidad de llevar a cabo éste proyecto al cual le había dedicado tanto. Dejó el laboratorio, y juró que algún día regresaría para demostrar su ingenio al mundo._

—No le había visto hasta hoy —reconoció el Dr. Right al terminar—. Dios mío. No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es mi culpa. —Nuevamente el científico se tomó la cabeza, aquejado—. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y le hubiera ayudado, el Dr. Wily no sería el hombre trastornado que es ahora.

—¡Oh, doctor! —Roll le abrazó, intentando consolarle—. Usted hizo lo que creyó correcto.

Rock se mantenía en silencio, meditando toda esta nueva información mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al exterior. Al enfocar su visión a través del cristal, se podía vislumbrar la ciudad. Esta noche su brillo artificial eléctrico había sido reemplazado por las revueltas causadas por el resto de sus pares, los Robot Masters.

Así como el Dr. Right había seguido sus principios, él estaba a punto de tomar una drástica decisión, una que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—Alguien debe detenerlo. —Apretó sus puños—. Alguien debe detener al Dr. Wily. —El androide se giró, encarando a su creador—. ¡Dr. Right, yo detendré al Dr. Wily y salvaré a mis hermanos!

—¿Pero qué dices, Rock? —se adelantó la rubia de la cinta verde—. ¿Qué no has visto que ni la policía ha podido detenerlos?

—¡Tengo que intentarlo, Roll! No puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados. —Rock se acercó al científico aún sentado—. Dr. Right, usted nos dio la capacidad de aprender, y yo he aprendido de usted que debemos hacer lo que creemos correcto —Inhaló—. Déjeme ir a detener al Dr. Wily.

—Rock, no puedo —disintió el humano—. No puedo permitir que te encargues de algo que yo provoqué.

—Usted no provocó esto, doctor —depuso Rock—. Si el Dr. Wily hizo esto por el resentimiento que tiene con todos, esa fue su elección. Pero al perjudicar a terceros, es nuestro deber intervenir.

—Primera ley de la robótica —recordó el científico, a lo cual Rock asintió sin vacilar.

—Para eso nos creó, para ayudar a quién lo necesite. Así que, por favor, déjeme ir a ayudar a esa gente.

El robotista miró con orgullo a su muchacho, pues sus envalentonadas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para apartar la bruma de su visión de los hechos.

—Bien. —Se levantó de su silla, sosteniendo los hombros de Rock—. Pero no puedo dejar que vayas así al combate.

—¿Qué tiene en mente?

El Dr. Right meditó un momento, tratando de hacer funcionar esa brillante cabeza suya. Paseó su vista por toda la habitación, hasta que se topó con aquel instrumento con el que habían estado experimentando temprano en la mañana.

—Te convertiré… ¡en un robot de batalla!

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	5. ¡Haz tu elección!

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 004**

 _¡Haz tu elección!_

* * *

En las horas que siguieron al ataque, el Dr. Right y Roll se dedicaron a remodelar a Rock, a adaptar todo lo que necesitaría para enfrentar en iguales condiciones a sus pares reprogramados. Luego de un exhaustivo trabajo, lograron integrar el Mega Buster al sistema de Rock, por lo cual ya no tendría que desensamblar sus extremidades para poder emplearlo. El equipamiento de pruebas del laboratorio, por otra parte, fue reemplazado por una armadura nanorrobótica de ceratanium.

Cuando el asistente de laboratorio abrió los ojos por primera vez en su nueva "vida", pudo percatarse de las notables modificaciones. Ahora vestía un traje de protección con cuello de tortuga de color cian, con delgadas líneas que dibujaban las uniones de ensamblaje de cada Robot Master, y daban muestra de su naturaleza artificial. Sus antebrazos y piernas eran cubiertos por guanteletes y botas de color azul marino, al igual que su pelvis. En su cabeza –ahora descubierta– debía llevar un casco del color de aquellas otras protecciones, con dos gemas del mismo celeste del traje, coronándolo, y dos cilindros uno a cada lado –donde estaban sus oídos– con una joya carmín en el centro.

—Estás listo —reconoció el Dr. Right, admirando su trabajo.

 **⁂**

Las seis señales de los Robot Masters se habían repartido en distintos sectores de Megalópolis luego del primer ataque. Tal parecía se habían apoderado de las fuentes de recursos de la gran metrópoli, dejándola a merced del Dr. Wily. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el gobierno local cediera a las demandas del genio malvado, una vez cumplido el plazo de veinticuatro horas.

—Bien Rock —comenzó el Dr. Right—, los Robot Masters se han dispersado por toda la ciudad para custodiar las zonas de abastecimiento.

Cada pantalla proyectaba a un reprogramado autómata en específico:

 _Cut Man_ resguardaba el almacén en el cual reposaban los Robot Masters antes del robo. Había reactivado a los demás robots guardados allí para causar estragos y hostigar a los humanos.

 _Guts Man_ _,_ no muy lejos de la anterior locación mencionada, bloqueaba las rutas de acceso montañosas, esto para impedir que cualquier persona intentara entrar o salir de la ciudad.

 _Ice Man_ había congelado la planta de tratamiento de aguas, la cual suministraba del preciado líquido vital a la población.

 _Bomb Man_ se encargaba de alejar a los intrusos que intentaran acceder al área de la central eléctrica Ciudad Orbe.

 _Fire Man_ _,_ mientras, se había apoderado de la siderurgia en la cual laboraba, refinando materiales para ponerlos a disposición del Dr. Wily.

 _Elec Man_ _,_ de la misma forma que su antecesor, tomó el control de las torres de energía de las cuales era encargado en la zona industrial, cortando el suministro de electricidad.

—Nos han aislado de cualquier fuerza que el ejército pudiese enviar para detener al Dr. Wily —alertó el hombre de barba blanca—. ¡Con más razón debemos actuar!

El chico de azul asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Y por dónde debería empezar?

El Dr. Right se acercó al tablero de control, meditando por un momento las seis opciones a elegir, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sabía de sus robots. No por nada los había creado él, algún "talón de Aquiles" debía poder hallar en sus creaciones. Finalmente, accedió a los archivos del Robot Master que había llegado a su mente.

—¿Cut Man? —estudió Rock.

Su creador asintió seguro.

—Diseñé a Cut Man como un robot ligero que fuera capaz de desplazarse por los extensos campos forestales que debía resguardar.

En efecto, el revestimiento blanco y naranja de éste Robot Master en específico era algo más liviano y, por tanto, más débil comparado al de sus compañeros reprogramados.

—Sólo cuídate del Rolling Cutter en su cabeza. Si bien ahora estás reforzado con esta nueva armadura, no es seguro tentar a la suerte recibiendo tal ataque.

—Lo entiendo, Dr. Right.

—Recuerda también que hemos modificado el Mega Buster para que tenga mayor capacidad de alcance e impacto en batalla. —El hombre de ciencia peinó su frondosa barba con su mano—. Además, el chip de copiado de esta herramienta, sumado a tu capacidad de aprendizaje innato, te permitirá duplicar las habilidades de los Robot Masters. Ese será el as bajo la manga que podrá darte la ventaja si tienes problemas.

—No intentes hacerte el héroe, Rock —imploró preocupada, pero también con reproche la compañera del aludido—. Eso sería tan tonto como tu afición por Bad Box.

—Lo dice la chica que ve _sh_ _ō_ _jo japonés_ encerrada en su habitación.

Ambos se gruñeron infantilmente antes de ser detenidos por su inventor, quien no quería que una destrucción similar a la de Megalópolis se suscitara en su laboratorio por la pelea de dos críos.

—Roll tiene razón —concedió el Dr. Right—. No te exijas demasiado. Si las cosas resultan muy difíciles para ti, no dudes en regresar de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, doctor.

El Dr. Right preparó el telepuerto para Rock, quien tomó su casco, y estaba a punto de entrar a la máquina cuando fue llamado por Roll.

—¡Hey, espera!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Adónde crees que vas, "héroe"? —inquirió la chica, tomando una pose desafiante—. Aún no has elegido tu nombre.

—¿Mi nombre? —El DRN se mostró confundido—. Mi nombre es Rock.

—¡No, tonto! Me refiero a tu nombre de superhéroe.

—¿Mi nombre de superhéroe?

El cuestionado miró al Dr. Right, buscando respuesta. En su lugar, éste se encogió de hombros. Roll se mostraba ansiosa por saber lo que su par amante de los superhéroes diría.

—¡Vamos! Como si no lo hubieras pensado desde hace tiempo.

—Mi nombre de superhéroe —susurró Rock, ignorando lo dicho por la rubia.

Contempló su reflejo en la corona de su casco azul, vislumbrando no a un chico, sino a un individuo que se embarcaría por su propia elección en esta cruzada, siguiendo los principios que le habían inculcado. Elegir su nombre sería sólo el inicio, en un camino hacia lo que los humanos llamaban "madurez". Lucharía junto y para la gente de Megalópolis, como uno más de ellos, con su Mega Buster.

—Mi nombre. —Se colocó el casco, determinado—. Es _Mega Man. _

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Ceratanium, titanio cerámico o cerámica de titanio es una de las aleaciones más resistentes del universo Mega Man. Fue concebida por el Dr. Right para proteger la intefridad de sus robots, siendo capaz de flexionarse, recibir fuertes impactos, y soportar cambios drásticos de temperatura sin desquebrajarse.


	6. ¡Al filo del peligro!

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 005**

 _¡Al filo del peligro!_

* * *

Rock, es decir, Mega Man llegó en un haz de luz azul al almacén abandonado, o al menos a las afueras de éste.

—Dr. Right, ¿me recibe? —llamó presionando la gema en el cilindro de su casco.

 _"Fuerte y claro"._

—Me encuentro _afuera_ del almacén ¿Ocurrió algo con la teletransportación?

 _"Hmm, es extraño_ —advirtió el científico— _. Probablemente sea la interferencia en la señal de Cut Man la que no te permita acercarte más de un cierto rango"._

—Bueno —suspiró el chico, resignado—. Supongo que tendré que abrirme camino hasta adentro.

 _"Ten cuidado, Rock_ —rogó su compañera a través de la línea— _. Y no. No pienso llamarte Mega Man"._

—¡Vamos! Fuiste quien insistió con que eligiera un nombre.

 _"Bueno, suficiente los dos_ —detuvo como siempre el Dr. Right— _. Rock ¿Ves algo?"_

—No hasta ahora —admitió el chico azul, avanzando por el exterior—. ¡Espere!

 _"¿Qué es?"._

—¡Bladers!, se dirigen hacia donde estoy.

 _"Bueno, son sólo robots vigías_ —señaló su creador—. _No habrá problema siempre y cuando no te vean"._

El chico se escondió tras unas cajas, esperando no ser visto por los droides voladores. Luego de un rato de rondar por ahí, los Bladers se retiraron a otro sector del edificio.

—¡Phew! —Mega Man, aliviado por pasar inadvertido, se dirigió a la entrada del almacén. Pero antes de poder entrar, unos cañones se desplegaron de las paredes, comenzando a abrir fuego contra el intruso.

 _"¡Rock! ¡Cut Man ha activado las defensas del lugar!_ —reconoció el padre de la robótica— _. Tendrás que buscar otra entrada"._

—¿Pero por dónde? —El castaño se cubría de los disparos con ambos brazos, mirando en todas direcciones hasta encontrar una escalera de emergencias que llevaba al primer piso—. ¡Eso es!

En cuanto los Beak hicieron pausa en sus ataques para reabastecerse, Rock aprovechó la oportunidad para subir por la escalera. Con esta hallándose a una altura considerable, el androide tuvo que emplear los propulsores en sus botas, los cuales eran cañones de aire comprimido que le ayudaban a impulsar su pesada constitución robótica.

—Doctor —susurró el chico para no ser detectado por otros droides—, estoy dentro.

 _"Bien. Cut Man se encuentra al otro lado del complejo, en la bodega de carga pesada"._

El camino se le hizo relativamente fácil a Rock, quien evitaba lo más que podía el combate con los droides de vigilancia rondando las instalaciones. Se escabullía a otros pisos empleando las escaleras, y/o escondiéndose tras las cajas. Su nueva velocidad le permitió abrirse camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la bodega destinada.

 _«Ya estás aquí_ —se dijo a sí mismo el chico—. _Sea lo que sea que te espere del otro lado, debes enfrentarlo, Mega Man»._

El chico activó el interruptor, a lo que la puerta se retrajo hacia el techo de la habitación, con un característico sonido. Lo que había detrás descolocó a Rock.

—¡Cuando dije que me enfrentaría a lo que fuera no me refería a esto!

Esperándolo había un Big Eye, un droide aplanadora gigante que saltaba para aplastar lo que se interpusiera en su camino –a Mega Man en éste caso–.

Rock intentaba apartarse del camino del robot, que le perdiera de vista, pero el susodicho tenía una vista panorámica del entorno gracias a su gran tamaño, por lo que le seguía a todos lados con sus largos saltos.

 _"¡Rock, éste robot es muy persistente!_ —habló el Dr. Right—. _Vas a tener que regresar"._

—¡No, doctor! ¡Estoy muy cerca como para abandonar ahora!

El chico esquivó otro pisotón del coloso rojo, percatándose de algo importante gracias a su capacidad de aprendizaje.

 _«Sus saltos largos abren una brecha por debajo de él cuando intenta acercárseme_ —estudió—. _Es arriesgado, ¡pero debo aprovechar eso!»._

Mega Man comenzó a correr hacia el droide que se interponía en la puerta. Éste, al verle acercarse tan decididamente, tomó impulso para saltar sobre él y aplastarlo. Esto era lo que estaba esperando el DRN que, al correr tan rápido, logró pasar por debajo del Big Eye cuando éste seguía en el aire.

La puerta se cerró antes de que el robot pudiera seguirle dentro, lo que alivió en gran medida al chico.

—¡Vaya!, eso estuvo cerca.

Siguiendo adelante, el castaño atravesó el último tramo de la bodega, evitando los extinguidores Screw Driver modificados para servir como sistema de seguridad.

Así, Rock llegó hasta la última puerta, la cual atravesó decidido para acabar su travesía en éste nivel.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó Mega Man, adentrándose en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está Cut Man? —Al estar lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta final, esta se cerró automáticamente con candado electrónico—. ¡Ah!

Rock golpeó la puerta, reclamando inútilmente para que el responsable la abriera. Entonces, de uno de los muros salió una afilada cuchilla, la cual comenzó a cortar un perfecto recuadro que colapsó al suelo bajo su propio peso. En esa improvisada entrada, Cut Man se hallaba con Rolling Cutter en mano. Había aprovechado la cavidad existente entre las paredes dobles de la instalación para esconder su presencia hasta la llegada del intruso.

—Es des _cortés_ llegar sin invitación a un lugar, ¿lo sabías? —se burló el dueño de la tijera, colocándola en su cabeza.

 _«Bueno, al menos no perdió su pésimo sentido del humor»,_ pensó Rock—. Cut Man, por favor —comenzó, levantando las manos—, no peleemos entre nosotros. Ríndete y deja que el Dr. Right te regrese a la normalidad.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para oxidarme de aburrimiento en el bosque? —bramó el otro, mientras sus ópticos brillaban de un color rojo—. ¡El Dr. Wily le dio un nuevo propósito a mis habilidades! Cortaré a todo aquel que se interponga en el camino de su victoria, ¡y eso te incluye!

—Te lo suplico —imploró el azul, transformando su brazo en la herramienta adaptada para el combate—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Pero yo sí. —El DRN reprogramado sonrió siniestramente, acercándose a una caja mal sellada. Dio un golpe a la tapa, descubriendo lo que había en su interior—. ¡Acábalo, Giant Suzy!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** La velocidad de Mega Man, según guías oficiales, es aproximadamente de 1.4 m/s.

 **2.** Giant Suzy, también referido como _"_ _Adhering Suzy"_ y _"_ _Giant_ _Octopus Battery",_ es un enemigo del juego **Mega Man III** para Gameboy. Se le encuentra por primera vez en la Fortaleza del Dr. Wily, tras derrotar a los primeros 4 jefes.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es todo por la primera semana. Ojalá les esté gustando el escrito. Cualquier duda que tengan, háganmela saber por reviews y/o mensaje privado.**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes, en Navidad!**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


	7. Enemigo implacable

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 006**

 _Enemigo implacable_

* * *

En su guarida, aquel pérfido científico que fuera colega del Dr. Right en el pasado observaba el progreso de su conquista. Por las pantallas monitoréando Megalópolis podía apreciar las calles desiertas, los humanos no se atrevían a salir por miedo a que los enloquecidos robots bajo su mando les atacasen. En un silencio sólo roto por su risa, ya se vanagloriaba por la victoria.

—La toma de esta patética ciudad será sólo el comienzo. —Sonrió para sí, mientras alternaba las imágenes—. Los líderes mundiales pronto temblarán ante mi avanzada.

Uno de los monitores mostraba a un grupo de Bladers patrullando la zona norte de la ciudad; otro mostraba el oeste, donde Bomb Man y Elec Man controlaban la central eléctrica; Guts Man luchaba con una minúscula oposición a las afueras de la metrópoli, y Cut Man…

—¿¡Y éste quién diablos es!?

 **⁂**

—¡Vamos, acábalo!

Rock esquivó una vez más la gigantesca máquina que se precipitaba sobre él.

El Octopus Battery gigante que Cut Man había liberado en la habitación tenía ventosas muy pegajosas que le permitían saltar, adherirse a los muros y al techo, dificultándole a Mega Man el trabajo de enfrentar al DRN-003.

—¿Qué sucede? —se burló Cut Man, alcanzando al chico de azul con su tijera—. Creo que se te _cortó_ la inspiración, "héroe".

—¡Ya verás!

El asistente de laboratorio disparó su Mega Buster contra Cut Man, quien comenzó a saltar por la habitación para esquivar los proyectiles.

 _"¡Rock, basta!_ —oyó la voz del Dr. Right en su cabeza—. _Recuerda que sólo puedes disparar una ronda de tres balas solares por vez ¡Exceder esta cantidad afectará el desempeño del Mega Buster, y podría dañar tu reactor interno!"._

Éste recordatorio hizo que Rock revisara el indicador de energía integrado al cañón. Como temía su creador, su nivel de energía había descendido en un 15%. Giant Suzy atravesó la habitación de un extremo al otro, embistiendo a Mega Man en su camino. Ahora el indicador avertía un 35%. Rock había perdido ya un tercio de su barra de vida y su oponente seguía sin recibir daño alguno.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió Cut Man, sobre una caja—. Eres realmente patético, chico.

 **⁂**

—¡Rock! —chilló Roll con angustia—. Dr. Right, tiene que traerlo de vuelta.

—¡Imposible! La señal de transferencia es bloqueada por Cut Man —aclaró el científico—. La única forma en la que Rock pueda salir de allí es que lo derrote.

—¡Rock! —La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de rezo. _«¡Por favor, resiste!»._

 **⁂**

El aludido se puso de pie nuevamente, no iba a darse por vencido. En ese momento el droide gigante se precipitaba hacia él con un salto, por lo que rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo.

—¡Te encontré! —Cut Man pasó por encima de su cabeza, lanzándole el Rolling Cutter. El androide azul bloqueó el ataque con ambos brazos, lo que le salvó de recibir un daño peor.

 _«Concéntrate»._ Rock meditó un momento la situación, escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas.

Estaba en desventaja numérica. Uno de sus oponentes era una mole gigantesca que rastreaba sus movimientos en la habitación, y el otro un ágil robot que saltaba desde cajas apiladas para arremeter sin piedad contra él. Pero en todo esto había un patrón: _Giant Suzy siempre ataca antes que Cut Man_ _._

—¡Eso es! —Rock encaró al droide de seguridad—. ¡Oye, ventoso! ¡Por aquí!

El Octopus Battery se giró en dirección a Mega Man, quien le hacía mofa para llamar su atención.

—¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? —Cut Man se mostraba desconcertado por el comportamiento del chico—. ¿Sufrió un cortocircuito acaso?

Giant Suzy se abalanzó hacia el de azul, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que el droide siguiera de largo.

Cut Man, que había estado preparándose para hacer su movida, se vio sorprendido cuando el droide chocó contra las cajas sobre las cuales estaba él parado, cayendo aparatosamente y quedando en el suelo, a merced de Mega Man.

El robot reprogramado intentó tomar sus tijeras, pero una bala solar las empujó lejos de su alcance.

—Se acabó, Cut Man —le advirtió Mega Man, apuntándole con el Mega Buster—. Vendrás conmigo.

—¡Jamás! —bramó el androide albinaranja, haciéndose para atrás.

Mega Man disparó contra el robot jardinero, logrando impactarle en uno de sus hombros antes de que se escondiera.

En ese instante, Giant Suzy consiguió salir de entre las cajas destrozadas, comenzando a perseguir al intruso.

Sin la intervención de Cut Man de momento, resultaba más fácil para Mega Man lidiar con el droide, el cual luego de varios impactos con proyectiles solares estaba funcionando erráticamente. Giant Suzy estaba que echaba humo, literalmente.

Mientras, el DRN-003 buscaba aprisa su tijera extraviada.

—¿Dónde está? —berreaba en voz baja, mientras tenía cuidado con su brazo, desencajado de su unión.

 _"¡Cut Man!_ —le llamó una voz—. _¡Cut Man! ¿Me escuchas?"._

—¡Dr. Wily!

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Cut Man? ¡Ese mocoso te tiene contra las cuerdas!_ —El androide trató de excusarse, pero el megalómano le interrumpió—. _Ya envié a Guts Man para que te ayude"._

—¿¡Guts Man!? ¡No, Mi Señor, por favor! —suplicó el androide, continuando su búsqueda—. Éste es mi sector ¡Sé que puedo encargarme de él sin ayuda! —Finalmente, el DRN reprogramado halló su instrumento de trabajo—. Ya lo verá, Dr. Wily ¡Voy a acabarlo antes de que Guts Man llegue!

 _"¡No, Cut Man! ¡Espera a que…!"._ Cut Man apagó su intercomunicador. Nada le impediría acabar con Mega Man.

Subió de nuevo sobre otra pila de cajas, disponiéndose a lanzar su Rolling Cutter. Lo que no tenía previsto era toparse cara a cara con Giant Suzy, que volaba en mal estado hacia él.

—¡No! ¡NOOO!

El droide embistió a su maestro, llevándolo consigo hasta estrellarse ambos en el suelo. Al final, un malherido Cut Man quedó aplastado por el ya inservible gigante.

—No quería hacer esto —admitió Mega Man, acercándose con semblante triste hacia los robots caídos y poniendo su mano sobre la de Cut Man. Sentía lástima por él. Había sido creado con un propósito, y el Dr. Wily lo había corrompido para que le sirviera en sus planes, como si fuera un arma—. ¡DR. WILY! —vociferó el chico a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¡Yo soy Mega Man, y juro que daré todo de mí para detenerte!

Tras descargar su ira en aquella promesa, el Dr. Right llamó al muchacho.

 _"Eso será todo por ahora, Rock. Toma a Cut Man y regresa al laboratorio para revisarte"._

El chico comenzó a sacar el cuerpo del Robot Master de debajo de Giant Suzy.

 _"No te sientas mal, Rock._ —consoló Roll—. _Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvar a Cut Man"._

—Igual siento que no fue suficiente. —Mega Man suspiró, resignado—. Quería ayudar, pero no a costa de tener que lastimar a los demás. Creí que podría razonar con él.

 _"Rock"._

 _"¡Alerta!_ —avisó el Dr. Right—. _¡Un objeto de gran tamaño se acerca a tu posición, Rock!"._

—¿¡Qué!? —La pared junto a Mega Man estalló en pedazos, arrojándolo al suelo.

Entre el polvo y los escombros, una gran figura se erguía imponente.

—¿Qué onda, Mega-hermano? —saludó Guts Man, el primer robot industrial de la Serie Right _,_ mientras se acercaba intimidante al DRN doméstico—. Y ¡adiós!

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	8. Retirada

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 007**

 _Retirada_

* * *

Cuando Guts Man lanzó el primer puñetazo, Mega Man apenas pudo evadirlo al hacerse a un lado. Como resultado, el androide obrero incrustó su puño en el suelo de la habitación.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué sucede, hombre? —incitó él, destrabando su puño—. ¡Aquí tienes a un hombre de verdad para pelear!

Con los propulsores en su espalda, el enloquecido DRN se impulsó hacia Rock para embestirlo con su cuerpo. El castaño recibió un daño que le dejó desorientado por unos instantes.

 _"¡Rock, t_ _ienes que quitártelo de encima!_ —indicó el Dr. Right—. _¡Si no mantienes una posición fija el tiempo suficiente, no podré traerte de vuelta!"._

—No es tan fácil, doctor —siseó el chico, intentando mantenerse en pie. Los golpes de Guts Man le quitaban demasiada energía.

—¿No vas a pelear? —bramó el androide obrero, acercándose a una caja y levantándola en sus brazos—. ¡Entonces esto será aburrido!

La caja voló por el aire hasta Rock, quien saltó con sus botas para evitar el ataque. Aún así, los trozos dispersos de esta le impactaron, provocándole algo más de daño al caer al suelo.

—¡Estás acabado!

Guts Man tomó otra caja y se dispuso a arrojársela a Mega Man, pero esta vez él fue más rápido al disparar una rápida ronda de balas solares, las cuales reventaron la caja sobre los hombros del Robot Master. El contenido cayó sobre el robot, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

 _"¡Te traeré de vuelta ahora!"._

—¡Aguarde, doctor! —detuvo el chico.

 _"¿Qué ocurre?"._

—¿Qué hay de Cut Man? —Rock vislumbró preocupado al mencionado, no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

 _"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos traerte cuanto antes!"_

—¡Fuoooh! —rugió Guts Man, librándose de la carga que le había caído encima—. ¡Mega Man!

El asistente de laboratorio temía enfrentar al coloso de la construcción en su condición actual, pero temía aún más por el destino incierto de Cut Man. Hizo lo que pudo para abrirse camino por la bodega, la cual Guts Man poco a poco derribaba con sus puños, y llegó a un lado del robot inactivo.

—¡Enfréntame, cobarde! —exigió el robot de aguante.

Mega Man disparó varias balas hacia las cajas que aún estaban apiladas entre sí, haciéndolas colapsar frente a Guts Man para frenar su avance.

—¡Ahora, doctor! —indicó el de azul, tomando la mano de Cut Man.

—¡FUOOOH! —El titán liberó el paso, extendiendo su mano para darle alcance a su presa, rozando el haz de luz azul en el que desaparecía—. ¡MEGA MAAAN!

 **⁂**

Lo único que Rock podía ver era una vasta extensión de oscuridad, lo que le hizo creer que había fracasado en su misión, y había llegado a una especie de "limbo para robots" ¿El ciberespacio, tal vez? Por suerte esas suposiciones fueron desechadas en cuanto escuchó la voz de su compañera y, por supuesto, se dignó a abrir los ojos.

—¡ROCK! —chilló ella, abrazándole como si no le hubiera visto en años.

—Rock, mi pequeño valiente. —El Dr. Right se puso a su altura, abrazándole también.

Situaciones como estas le hacían pensar a Rock que la línea que separaba a humanos y robots no era tan marcada, pues cualquiera que les viera en ese momento diría que eran un padre y sus hijos en un emotivo reencuentro. Esto no sólo por el trabajo de diseño del Dr. Right, sino por la manera tan natural en la que interactuaban y se daban muestras de afecto.

Otra cosa que también consiguió el trabajo del científico fue darles la oportunidad de experimentar sensaciones físicas, como la que tenía justo ahora: _dolor._

—¡Ay! No me abracen tan fuerte, por favor —gimió el chico.

—Lo sentimos.

El trío rió un poco para aligerar el ambiente, y luego observaron detrás de Rock a aquel robot que había ido a enfrentar en un principio.

—Dr. Right, ¿podremos reparar a Cut Man? —preguntó con un dejo de esperanza el de azul.

—No lo sé, Rock. La verdad es que se encuentra muy dañado —admitió el hombre de barba blanca.

—Ya veo. —Esto desanimaba al androide de ojos azules.

—Vamos, Rock. Cambia esa cara —instó la rubia—. Detuviste a Cut Man de hacer más daño ¡Eres un héroe!

—¿Entonces por qué no me siento así, Roll?

La chica de vestido rojo no tenía la respuesta a eso. Era algo que Rock debía descubrir por sí mismo. Pero eso no le impedía ayudarlo en los momentos difíciles. Después de todo, para eso fue creada.

—Escucha Rock, lo que haces no está mal, que eso te quede claro. —La chica apuntó a la cabeza de su par—. Que entre en esa cabeza tuya, tan dura como el ceratanium, que estás _ayudando_ a las personas, estás salvándolas de lo que sea que tiene planeado hacer ese Dr. Wily. —Le sonrió—. Y confía en mí y el Dr. Right. Haremos todo lo posible por restaurar a Cut Man, así como al resto de los robots una vez que los traigas de vuelta ¿Queda claro?

El androide miró con admiración a la chica. Incluso el Dr. Right, que reunía las piezas del derrotado androide para llevarlo a reparar, se sentía orgulloso, de ambos.

Animado por las palabras de la asistenta, el chico concordó con ella, convencido de que su victoria sería para mejor.

—¡Bien! Ahora vamos a…

La alarma de la computadora interrumpió a la autómata. El Dr. Right se acercó a examinar la alerta.

—Es del centro de la ciudad —advirtió—. Una… ¡Una tropa de Sniper Joes se dirige a la alcaldía!

—¿¡Eh!? —Rock y Roll se acercaron al panel del computador, corroborando las palabras de su creador en las proyecciones en pantalla.

Efectivamente, un grupo de los mencionados droides marchaban hacia el edificio de gobierno de Megalópolis, diezmando a las fuerzas de oposición que encontraban en su camino.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡El Dr. Wily ha adelantado sus planes! —reconoció el científico—. Si se apoderan del Ayuntamiento, significará la caída de Megalópolis.

—No voy a permitir que eso ocurra. —Rock se mostraba con más convicción que antes; las palabras de su compañera habían funcionado—. Dr. Right, prepáreme cuanto antes para ir allí.

—¡Espera! —le detuvo Roll—. Al menos repón tu energía. No puedes ir a enfrentar a todo un ejército con menos de la mitad de tu capacidad.

—Roll tiene razón —cedió el científico—. Además, aún no has asimilado el Rolling Cutter en tu _Sistema de Herramientas Variable._ Hazlo en lo que nosotros te preparamos algunas cápsulas de energía.

El asistente de laboratorio hizo lo dictado por su creador, equipándose con la herramienta del DRN abatido. Luego recibió las cápsulas de manos de Roll, quien nuevamente le pidió tener cuidado en su misión.

—Volveré pronto —tranquilizó él, antes de ser teleportado—. Eso espero.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** El Sistema de Herramientas Variables es lo que le permite a Mega Man asimilar y emular ciertas habilidades de los jefes vencidos.


	9. Revuelta en las calles

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 008**

 _Revuelta en las calles_

* * *

Implacable, el escuadrón Sniper Joes se hacía camino a la alcaldía de Megalópolis. A pesar de la falta de pintura en sus armazones, debido a su apresurada elaboración –lo que explicaba su color plata metálico en lugar del verde característico–, eran totalmente funcionales para intimidar e imponer el nuevo régimen de terror del Dr. Wily en la ciudad.

Guiados por el primero de su clase, marcaban el paso con sus anchas botas a través del asfalto. Pero esta impecable formación sería interrumpida con la llegada del nuevo héroe.

—¡Hey, Snipers! —les llamó una silueta desde la cima de un edificio, abatiendo a uno de los droides desprevenidos—. ¡Si quieren esta ciudad, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí! —El androide de tonos azules se precipitó desde donde estaba hacia la avenida, dejando un gran cráter tras su impacto.

Una vez en el suelo, Mega Man se giró para encarar al temible ejército de cíclopes monocromáticos liderados por el verdinegro, desplegando su Mega Buster y abriendo fuego contra ellos.

 **⁂**

—Interesante —reconoció el megalómano al cual los robots servían, observando la grabación en vivo de la lucha—. Así que Right envía a su robot de batalla para acabar con los míos. —Frunció el ceño—. ¡Destrúyanlo, no importa cómo! ¡Quiero a ese Mega Man reducido a chatarra!

 **⁂**

Uno de los tantos snipers se abalanzó sobre Mega Man, quien aprovechando un flanco descubierto del droide le disparó tres balas solares, una detrás de otra. Está de más decir que aquel robot cayó al suelo, inactivo. Pero éste sólo era uno de tantos.

El resto de los snipers intentaba asestarle un golpe o disparo al ya de por sí escurridizo robot, el cual corría y saltaba usando el entorno urbano como ventaja. Un auto destruido, un contenedor de basura, o la altura de las escaleras de servicio de los edificios cercanos; cada elemento era aprovechado por la capacidad de aprendizaje del DRN.

El sniper líder disparó una ráfaga de su cañón al ubicarlo en un balcón cercano, a lo cual Mega Man saltó por los aires por encima de otro Sniper Joe. Al estar detrás del droide plateado, y éste con su escudo desplegado, Mega Man le disparó una nueva ronda de su Buster, fulminándolo.

 _"Mega Man, no te descuides_ —recordó el Dr. Right—. _Algunos snipers se separaron del grupo y se dirigen al Ayuntamiento"._

—¿¡Cómo!? —El chico esquivó otro ataque y miró sobre su espalda, comprobando lo dicho por el científico. Al menos eran dos los droides que se dirigían a la sede de gobierno—. ¡No los dejaré!

Mega Man abrió fuego entre la brigada de snipers hacia el dúo más adelante, derribándolos con éxito sólo antes de ser sometido por el sniper base.

—¡Agh, suéltame! —bramó el azul, librándose del agarre del verde. Ambos se encontraban en un círculo hecho por los otros droides—. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Rock intentó cruzar entre el grupo de snipers, pero todos desplegaron sus pesados escudos, impidiéndole salir. Probó entonces impulsarse y pasar por encima, pero estos también saltaban, golpeándole con sus escudos para enviarlo de vuelta al improvisado ring.

—Ya entiendo. —Era enfrentar al Sniper Joe original, o atenerse a las consecuencias.

Ambos blandieron sus cañones, expectantes, caminando sobre los pasos del otro hasta ver quién se animaba a atacar primero. Éste por supuesto resultó ser el Sniper Joe, que tras recibir la orden de su creador por la línea, abrió fuego a discreción.

Rock esquivó el ataque, pero éste rebotó en los escudos de los snipers alrededor. La bala reflectada rozó el hombro del castaño.

 _"¿Estás bien, Rock?"._

—Sí, Roll. Descuida. —El DRN sonrió con confianza. No iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante le impidiera salvar a las personas que le necesitaban.

El sniper verdinegro volvió a disparar, pero Mega Man canceló el ataque con su propio proyectil. Rock avanzó hacia el droide e intentó golpearle, pero éste fue más rápido al bloquearlo con su resistente escudo de titanio cerámico. Le empujó hacia atrás y atacó nuevamente, asestando su ataque.

 _"¡Rock!"._

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el chico—. Pues entonces déjame mostrarte lo que yo tengo.

Como si evocara a un fantasma, Mega Man adoptó la pose de Cut Man, activando el arsenal con el cual éste le había dotado. La cresta en su casco con forma de signo de exclamación brilló con intensidad, y el color de su cuerpo cambió de azul y cian a gris y blanco.

— _¡Rolling Cutter_ —nombró él, apareciendo la herramienta invocada en su mano— _,_ en línea!

Con una destreza similar a la de Cut Man, el androide ahora gris-albino lanzó las tijeras de ceratanium hacia el sniper. No obstante, antes de darle alcance estas giraron en el aire, perdiéndose fuera del círculo.

De poder reírse, seguro que los Sniper Joes lo habrían hecho ante la inexperiencia del chico. Pero las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Con los movimientos de su mano, Rock controlaba la trayectoria de las cuchillas voladoras, las cuales comenzaron a girar de vuelta al círculo, rasgando las desprotegidas espaldas de los droides militares, que acabaron cayendo al suelo, derrotados.

Mega Man posó orgulloso con su herramienta, mientras el sniper verde retrocedía unos pasos, impresionado.

 _"¡Eso, Rock!",_ festejó su compañera de laboratorio _.  
_

—Ahora te toca a ti —amenazó el muchacho, adoptando nuevamente la pose del DRN-003.

Tanto el sniper como Mega Man avanzaron al mismo tiempo, en un intento final por abatir al otro. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión a los pies de ambos los puso a distancia.

—Vaya, vaya. En verdad me has sorprendido. —Los dos robots buscaron al dueño de esa voz.

De la misma forma en la que Mega Man había hecho su aparición antes, un nuevo oponente se cernía en la cima de los edificios.

—Tú eres… —Rock reconoció enseguida—. ¡Bomb Man!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡En efecto! —El recién llegado descendiendo a un lado del Sniper Joe restante, susurrándole unas palabras—. Desde aquí me encargo yo —indicó—. Tú tienes un nuevo cargamento para el amo.

El sniper no se mostró muy convencido, pero tras recibir confirmación del Dr. Wily de dejar el lugar, se marchó dejando que Bomb Man lidiara con el chico.

—¡Muy bien, _Blue Bomber_ _!_ ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? —El Robot Master sonrió con sorna—. El nombre te queda, considerando cómo te has desecho de los robots del Amo Wily hasta ahora.

—Mi nombre es Mega Man.

—No, créeme —insistió Bomb Man—. Blue Bomber pega más. Es más —hizo aparecer una Hyper Bomb en su mano— _¡ explosivo!_

 _"¡Rock, cuidado!"._

La advertencia del Dr. Right llegó al tiempo que Rock saltaba por los aires, instintivamente, impulsándose con sus botas de alta presión.

—¡TE TENGO! —celebró Bomb Man.

Rock no entendió a que se refería el robot reprogramado hasta muy tarde, cuando una gigantesca bala con sonrisa puntiaguda se estrelló contra él en el aire. Fue entonces que Mega Man desapareció de la vista de todos, en una nube de humo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** El escuadrón de Sniper Joes se basa en el Returning Sniper Joe del primer Mega Man para Gameboy, un juego en blanco y negro.

 **2.** La manera en la que Mega Man hace aparecer el Rolling Cutter esta basada en su primera aparición en Super Smash Bros.

 **3.** En español, _"Bombardero Azul"_ es el otro nombre con el que se le conoce a Mega Man.


	10. Emboscada

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 009**

 _Emboscada_

* * *

Unos minutos atrás, el Dr. Wily estuvo tironeándose el poco cabello que aún le quedaba, furioso por el fracaso de su Unidad Sniper. No obstante –y quizás para su alivio–, el DRN-006 experto en explosivos Bomb Man había dejado su zona asignada para acudir al Ayuntamiento, donde la batalla entre Mega Man y los Sniper Joes se desarrollaba.

Pese a los regaños del científico loco por haber abandonado su puesto en Ciudad Orbe, el androide reprogramado insistió en enfrentar en persona a esa molestia azul en su nombre.

Así, previendo la derrota del Sniper Joe, el megalómano le ordenó a su invención dejarse relevar por Bomb Man, quien había preparado una rápida emboscada con sus propios droides.

—¡AAH! —gritó Rock, al verse atrapado en la susodicha emboscada. El impacto con aquella bala bomba había sido tal que había regresado a su estado azul.

Mega Man cayó a la calle a cuatro patas, intentando levantarse.

—¿Te ha gustado, verdad? —se burló el otro DRN—. Ese es el daño que pueden provocarte las cargas Bullet, ¡ja, ja! —El asistente de laboratorio miró con rabia al robot de demolición—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara —instó Bomb Man—. ¡Esto apenas comienza!

Detrás del Robot Master aparecieron cientos de pequeños robots saltarines de color verde.

 _"¡Cuidado, Rock!"._

—¿Qué son estas cosas, Dr. Right? —Rock disparaba a diestra y siniestra, intentando quitarse a los pequeños robots con ojos rojos.

 _"¡Son Kamadoumers!_ —explicó el científico—. _Fueron creados proteger cultivos de animales salvajes, pero se les descartó por la agresividad de su programación"._

—¡Eso puedo verlo! —reconoció el castaño.

 _"Seguramente el Dr. Wily los sacó del almacén de robots_ —señaló el Dr. Right—. _¡Rock, tienes que salir de allí!"._

—¡Es lo que intento, doctor! ¡Pero estas cosas no me dejan!

La multitud de robots, que imitaban los saltos de pulgas o grillos –cualesquiera que fuesen–, estaba sepultando vivo al portador del Mega Buster.

—¡JA, JA, JA! Lucha todo lo que quieras, Mega Man ¡Pero jamás vas a poder quitarte a esos robots de encima! —El robot industrial generó otra de sus Hyper Bombs, lanzándola como una bala olímpica hacia Rock—. ¡Ahora esfúmate!

Una enorme nube de humo se alzó en el lugar donde estaba el apodado _"bombardero azul"_. Cuando esta se disipó, sólo quedaban los restos de los robots Kamadoumers y del casco del DRN.

—¡JA, JA! ¿Lo ha visto, Amo Wily? ¡He sido yo quien ha derrotado a Mega Man! —celebró Bomb Man.

—¡Yo no festejaría tan pronto! —bramó una voz.

—¿¡Eh!?

El robot reprogramado se giró para encarar a aquel de quien se estaba jactando haber destruido; Mega Man seguía entero todavía, y más determinado que nunca.

—¡¿Cómo es que has escapado?!

—Digamos que tengo vidas extra —bromeó el chico, deshaciéndose del último robot de cultivo adherido a su cuerpo—. Logré saltar a una alcantarilla poco antes de que tu Hyper Bomb me diera.

—¡Eres un tramposo!

—Lo dice el que tiene un arsenal de demolición a su disposición —acusó el chico, adoptando la posición de batalla de Cut Man nuevamente—. ¡Rolling Cutter!

Los segundos pasaron, pero nada sucedió. Esto extrañó a Rock, quien no dudó en intentar activar la habilidad otra vez.

—¡Rolling Cutter, en línea! —De nuevo nada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A-Acaso no estoy bien parado?

 **⁂**

—¡Oh, no!

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Rock, Dr. Right? ¿Por qué no puede equipar el Rolling Cutter?

—Perdió su casco, y sin él Rock no puede activar el Sistema de Herramientas Variable —reveló el robotista.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —inquirió una preocupada Roll.

—¡Debo repararlo! —concluyó su creador—. Pero no lo puedo teleportar aquí en ese estado. Tendré que ir allí.

—No, doctor —detuvo Roll—. Yo seré quien vaya.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No puedo dejarte ir allí!

—¡Doctor, no hay tiempo! Sólo usted conoce cómo funciona el Mega Buster, por eso es importante que se mantenga a salvo —recordó la chica. Estaba decidida a sumarse a la lucha de ser necesario con tal de no arriesgar la vida de su creador—. Yo iré y repararé el casco.

 **⁂**

—¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Qué ocurre? —se mofaba Bomb Man, lanzando una bomba tras otra al chico de azul—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que ese insignificante cañón?

—¡Agh, ya verás! —Rock disparó una bala solar hacia el DRN reprogramado, quien la esquivó con facilidad en el aire.

—Predecible. —Su mueca denotaba que disfrutaba la desesperación en el rostro del chico—. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Al mismo tiempo que Mega Man era bombardeado por una lluvia de Hyper Bombs, no muy lejos una luz carmesí descendió del cielo, en medio de la avenida.

 _"Roll, ¿me recibes?"._

—Fuerte y claro, doctor.

 _"El casco se encuentra a tu izquierda, cerca de una alcantarilla"._

—Lo veo. —La chica, quien ahora llevaba consigo un equipo de herramientas, así como un intercomunicador pegado a su oído, tomó el mallugado casco en sus manos—. ¿Ahora qué hago, Dr. Right?

 _"Sigue mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien, pequeña Roll"._

Mientras la DRN-002 hacía las debidas reparaciones al casco de su compañero, éste esquivaba como podía las estruendosas explosiones causadas por el implacable Bomb Man. Ambos Right Numbers saltaban de un lado al otro, pero el robot con cresta punk siempre resultaba más veloz, bloqueándole a Rock cualquier vía de escape.

—¡Vamos, enfréntame como un hombre! —exigió el robot de las bombas—. ¡Oh, por el fabricante! —Se abofeteó la frente—. Ya sueno como Guts Man.

Rock comenzó a correr nuevamente, pero Bomb Man se le adelantó saltando por sobre su cabeza e interponiéndose en el camino.

—¡Ya acabé, Dr. Right! —celebró Roll.

 _"¡Bien! Alcánzale el casco a Rock"._

La chica de coleta rubia fue en dirección a los dos combatientes, sin percatarse que en el suelo de la calle había minas terrestres que se activaron al sentir su proximidad.

—¡Ah! —chilló de terror, abrazándose al casco—. ¡Dr. Right, ¿qué es esto?!

 _"¡Roll! ¡Te has adentrado en un campo de minas Bombomb!_ —advirtió alarmado el científico, a través del estruendo—. _¡Tengo que sacarte de allí enseguida!"._

—Pero Rock… —recordó ella, observando la batalla—. ¡Él necesita su casco!

 _"¡Es muy peligroso, Roll!"._

—¡AAAH!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** El Sistema de Herramientas Variable funciona con el chip de copiado instalado en la gema frontal del casco de Mega Man. Cuando es activado, el chip envía una señal a la interfaz del Mega Buster, el cual al recibirla, adquiere las especificaciones de la habilidad equipada. Sin el casco, Mega Man no puede activar ninguna Master Weapon (el Mega Buster se mantiene activo al ser la herramienta estándar de Mega Man).


	11. ¡Una explosiva batalla!

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 010**

 _¡Una explosiva batalla!_

* * *

El estallido de las minas hizo que Bomb Man y Mega Man se percataran al fin de la presencia de Roll.

—Je, je. Esa tonta —se burló el bombardero de rojo, naranja y negro—. No sabe dónde se metió.

—¡Roll! —Rock intentó ir donde estaba su compañera, pero el DRN industrial se lo impidió.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Se sentó sobre Mega Man, humillándolo como a un corcel—. Aún no he acabado contigo.

El androide, cuya energía estaba peligrosamente cerca de cero, sacó fuerzas al ver lo aterrada que estaba la chica. Si no podía ni salvarla a ella, no salvaría a Megalópolis, y el Dr. Wily lograría su cometido.

—¡QUÍTATEME DE ENCIMA!

El castaño levantó a Bomb Man por sobre su espalda, haciéndolo a un lado. La figura circular del androide de demolición hizo que su caída sobre el asfalto fuera algo cómica, casi como si rodara sobre sí mismo.

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

El androide de ojos azules le ignoró, y fue al rescate de su compañera.

—¡Roll! —llamó él, atravesando lo más rápido posible el campo de minas que se elevaban en el aire para explotar.

—¡Rock! ¡AAAH! —El atronador sonido hacía que el pánico se apoderara de ella.

—¡Roll! —Sólo una mina separaba a ambos de reunirse—. ¡Roll, tienes que venir hacia mí!

—¡Pero tengo miedo!

—¡Yo también, Roll! ¡Pero tienes que…! —Una patada de un recompuesto Bomb Man hizo que Rock perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

—¡No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya esta vez, chico! —bramó, con su pie sobre el DRN de laboratorio.

La ginoide veía horrorizada la escena. Los gritos de dolor de su par y las risas del robot reprogramado lograban, de alguna manera, atravesar el estruendo de las bombas alrededor. Tenía que hacer algo o su compañero sería destruido. No, no sólo él. Toda Megalópolis caería bajo el poder del Dr. Wily. Mega Man era el único que podía detenerlo.

Bomb Man no vio venir la bofetada.

—¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, ABUSIVO! —exigió con rabia la ojiazul. Estaba hecha una verdadera fiera.

El Robot Master, atónito por la reprimenda de la chica, arremetió contra esta, tumbándola en el asfalto.

Cuando el casco que sostenía Roll cayó frente a Rock, éste se percató de lo acontecido y, una vez más, se lanzó contra el DRN reprogramado.

—¡HAAAA! —Rock descargaba las balas solares una detrás de otra, como una ametralladora.

—¡R-Rock! ¡ROCK! —le llamó su compañera, recomponiéndose del golpe—. ¡Ponte el casco!

El chico miró el objeto mencionado, aún sin detener su ronda de fuego.

Bomb Man aprovechó que no tenía toda la atención del muchacho para retroceder, al menos lo suficiente para salir del alcance a quemarropa del cañón de energía.

—¡Ahora verás! —bramó Bomb Man, activando dos Hyper Bombs.

Antes de que pudiese intentar lanzarlas, Mega Man tomó su casco y cubrió su melena castaña con él. El Sistema de Herramientas Variable entró en línea nuevamente, a lo que no perdió tiempo e invocó la cuchilla de ceratanium que había recibido del robot jardinero.

—¡Rolling Cutter!

Lanzó las tijeras en dirección a Bomb Man, quien a su vez acababa de lanzar las Hyper Bombs.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta para los tres robots, quienes vieron cómo el cortador semicircular rebanaba en dos las bombas, demasiado cerca del DRN-006 para el gusto que éste tenía por la pirotecnia.

Una explosión mayor a la de las minas terrestres se suscitó en el lugar, cubriéndolo todo con una nube negra, seguido por un silencio ensordecedor. Las minas habían dejado de estallar.

—¡Roll! —llamó Rock entre la espesa nube—. ¡Roll!

—¡Aquí!

El chico se acercó a la posición de la autómata, comprobando su estado. Al percatarse de que se encontraba a salvo y viceversa, compartieron un emotivo abrazo. Habían salido librados de esta.

—¿Crees que ganaste? —emergió otra voz en la oscuridad que comenzaba a disiparse.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un muy malherido Bomb Man. Sus piernas se habían desprendido de su armazón, así que se arrastraba por el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos.

—Crees que... ¿Crees que éste es el fin?

—¡Bomb Man! —advirtió Rock, preocupado por el deplorable estado del DRN—. Por favor, ya no te muevas ¡Deja que te llevemos de vuelta a Laboratorios Light para repararte!

—¿¡A quién pretendes engañar con tu falsa amabilidad!? —ironizó el Robot Master, furioso—. Insisto, ¡Blue Bomber es el nombre que va contigo!

—Bomb Man…

El mencionado extendió su mano hacia los dos robots, como si intentase un último ataque. Roll retrocedió, pero Mega Man imitó el gesto, asimilando inconscientemente la Hyper Bomb en sus sistemas cuando estrechó su mano con la de Bomb Man.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por salvarlos a ti y a los demás Robot Masters.

El espíritu guerrero de Bomb Man se apaciguó al reconocer las palabras del androide como sinceras. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, tan azules y melancólicos. Eso le hizo reflexionar sobre sus acciones, aún con el lavado de cerebro que había sufrido de parte del Dr. Wily.

Fue con ese conflicto entre creerle o continuar devoto al megalómano que el DRN-006 se desactivó.

Roll se acurrucó en los brazos de Rock, quien no dudó en corresponderle.

—Dr. Right, hemos acabado aquí —indicó el chico, a través del intercomunicador.

 _"Bien, Rock_ —suspiró su creador, aliviado al menos porque ambos salieran del apuro—. _Los teleportaré enseguida"._

El primero en desvanecerse de la escena fue Bomb Man, seguido por Roll, y posteriormente por Rock, quien estaba más que decidido a parar toda esta locura.

 _«Voy a hacerte pagar por todo esto, Dr. Wily»._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y con esto termina... eh, ¿el arco de Bomb Man? No sé, me propuse a publicar esta historia de lunes a viernes, y pues resulta que cada cinco capítulos abarca a un determinado Robot Master. Cosas de la vida, supongo.**

 **El siguiente arco traerá algunos cameos no-tan-cameos, recurrentes en los videojuegos de Mega Man. Cuídense hasta entonces, y no olviden comentar cualquier duda, sugerencia, donaciones… Ok, no.**

 **¡Nos leemos el año que viene!**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


	12. Revancha

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 011**

 _Revancha_

* * *

Tras regresar al laboratorio, Rock notó cierta confusión en su navegador principal.

—¿Sucedió algo, doctor? —indagó él—. Un momento ¿Dónde están Roll y Bomb Man?

—Roll ha ido a preparar unas cápsulas de energía para ella y para ti. —respondió el Dr. Right—. Pero Bomb Man…

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Cuando los he teleportado de vuelta, sólo han venido ustedes dos.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Digo que alguien más ha teleportado a Bomb Man antes de que yo lo hiciera. —El semblante del científico se ensombreció—. Me temo que fue el Dr. Wily.

—¡Argh, no! —El chico apretó sus puños—. ¿Sabe adónde ha podido llevárselo el Dr. Wily? Quizás nos dé una pista de dónde se esconde.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Y eso no es todo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

El científico se acercó al panel de control, activando la pantalla. Las imágenes mostraban las noticias locales, el único canal que aún transmitía con cobertura continua de los acontecimientos actuales.

 _"Nos encontramos en las minas montañosas de Megalópolis, donde uno de los Robot Masters ha capturado a un grupo de mineros en el interior de una cueva._ —La grabación era desde un helicóptero circundante a la locación—. _Amenaza con no dejarlos ir hasta que Mega Man se presente en el lugar"._

 _"¡Mega Man! ¿Dónde está Mega Man?_ —se escuchaba rugir al robot obrero Guts Man—. _¡Si Mega Man no viene, enterraré vivos a los humanos!"._

El DRN golpeaba con sus puños la entrada, provocando derrumbes que ponían en riesgo la vida de los trabajadores atrapados. El enorme robot luego tomó una de las tantas rocas que bloqueaban el paso, y la lanzó hacia el helicóptero.

 _"¡Sin cámaras!"._ Entonces la imagen se volvió estática.

—Eso fue hace unos minutos.

—¡Es terrible! —reconoció el castaño—. ¿Qué estamos esperando, Dr. Right? ¡Debe teleportarme a ese lugar!

—Espera, Rock —le detuvo el científico—. Guts Man no es un oponente tan sencillo de vencer. Eso ya lo sabes de primera mano.

—Pero doctor, si no hacemos algo, toda esa gente será… —Rock no se atrevía a terminar la oración.

—Por eso mismo debes pensar antes de actuar. —El hombre de barba blanca cambió las imágenes del noticiero por las de un modelo tridimensional de la cordillera de Megalópolis—. Éste es un mapa de las minas montañosas donde se encuentra Guts Man.

En el mapa estaban señaladas las ubicaciones de Guts Man, de un grupo de robots obreros reprogramados, y de la cueva en la que se hallaban atrapados los trabajadores.

—Guts Man se encuentra afuera de esta caverna, y está custodiada además por una considerable oposición de robots que no vacilarán en atacarte —explicaba el robotista—. Para llegar a los mineros tendrías que atravesar un largo trayecto y enfrentarte a todos estos robots, algo que no te puedes dar el lujo de hacer luego de tu batalla con Bomb Man.

—¿Qué sugiere entonces?

—Bueno, revisando el mapa recordé que la mina tiene otra vía de acceso que fue clausurada, al otro lado de la montaña. —El cartograma rotó para mostrar el mencionado pasaje—. Si usas los ascensores que empleaban los trabajadores, podrás atravesar el acantilado y llegar hasta allí. Así podrás poner a salvo a los mineros atrapados y no tendrás que luchar.

Rock se mostró satisfecho con el plan, persuadido sobre todo por la idea de no tener que enfrentar a uno de sus pares robots. No era de su agrado recurrir a la violencia.

—¡Doctor —llamó Roll desde la puerta, entrando con varias esferas amarillas titilantes en sus brazos—, ya he terminado con las cápsulas!

—Bien, dale unas cuantas a Rock.

El chico repuso su energía al máximo, mientras el Dr. Right y Roll reparaban los daños en su armadura protectora. En su mente repasaba el plan dado por su creador.

—Bien, está listo —finalizó el científico.

—Ten mucho cuidado esta vez, Rock —le advirtió su compañera de laboratorio.

—Descuida —tranquilizó el chico—. Me aseguraré de que Guts Man no me atrape desprevenido esta vez.

—Se cauteloso, Rock. Si te descubren, todo podría acabar para esa pobre gente.

El chico asintió en acuerdo a las palabras de su creador, antes de entrar al telepuerto y verse desvanecido en una luz azul.

 **⁂**

Lo primero que pudo vislumbrar Rock al llegar a las minas montañosas de Megalópolis fue el gigantesco acantilado del que le había advertido el Dr. Right. Por un momento llegó a preguntarse cómo hicieron los humanos para trabajar con tales riesgos años atrás, antes de la invención de robots obreros que la tenían más fácil para llegar a escarpados sitios como éste.

— _¡Vamos!_ —escuchó el androide, a su espalda—. _¡Con más fuerza!_

En una zanja cerca de donde estaba, se hallaba el helicóptero de noticias que Guts Man había derribado. Allí, un hombre y una mujer intentaban levantar el destrozado aparato, por alguna razón. Rock no dudó en acercarse al lugar del siniestro para investigar.

—Es inútil, Chun —señaló exhausto un hombre moreno—. Jamás podremos sacarlo nosotros solos.

—¿No se supone que fuiste boxeador, Balrog? —acusó la chica—. ¡Usa esos músculos y ayúdame!

—¿Hola? —saludó Rock, acercándose con cautela—. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Los dos humanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para girarse con sorpresa hacia el chico. Rápidamente reconocieron su naturaleza robótica.

—Aléjate, Chun —advirtió el compañero de la chica, interponiéndose entre ella y Rock—. Es uno de esos robots locos.

—¡No, no! ¡Se equivocan! —Rock levantó las manos en son de paz—. Sí soy un robot, pero he venido a ayudar.

—Ajá, claro —ironizó el moreno, acercándose intimidante, con sus puños listos—. He estado esperando poder desquitarme con uno de ustedes todo el día, así que considéralo una revancha del bando humano.

Mega Man estaba dotado con el mejor equipo para el combate. No sólo contaba con el Mega Buster, sino también con el Sistema de Herramientas Variable que le permitía emular las habilidades de los Robot Masters derrotados para enfrentarse a los robots enloquecidos en Megalópolis. Pero ni todo eso junto le preparaba para el ataque de un iracundo ser humano.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	13. Promesa

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 012**

 _Promesa_

* * *

Rock se había embarcado en esta misión pensando que no tendría que luchar, que las cosas se resolverían sin violencia esta vez. Reconoció su error cuando aquel ex boxeador le asestó un derechazo de lleno en la cara, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Agh, ¿de qué hacen estas cosas?! —preguntó retóricamente su atacante, sujetándose la mano tras haberle golpeado.

—¡Alto, idiota! —le detuvo su acompañante—. Está de nuestro lado ¡Es el que detuvo el ataque al Ayuntamiento!

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Es lo que trataba de decirles —gimió Rock, reincorporándose—. Soy uno de los buenos.

Los dos humanos ayudaron al chico a levantarse. Ambos –pero sobre todo el moreno– estaban avergonzados por lo sucedido.

—Mi nombre es Chun-Li, reportera del Canal 9 —se presentó la chica de rasgos asiáticos—. Y éste _bruto_ de aquí es mi camarógrafo Mike.

—Yo soy Rock ¡Quiero decir!, Mega Man —se corrigió, algo apenado también. Siempre se ponía nervioso al conocer nuevas personas, pues se esforzaba en dar la mejor impresión de sí—. Oigan, no deberían estar aquí.

—Lo sabemos —comentó Chun-Li—. Pero Edmond, nuestro piloto, se fracturó una pierna y quedó atrapado en el helicóptero.

Mega Man se acercó un poco más, y pudo corroborar las palabras de la reportera. Un hombre muy robusto se encontraba dentro del vehículo siniestrado.

—Señor, ¿cómo se encuentra? —consultó él, pero el piloto seguía muy aturdido como para dar una respuesta coherente—. Intentaré sacarlo.

El de azul intentó levantar la estructura de hierros retorcidos de la zanja, pero esta resultaba demasiado pesada hasta para un robot de su tipo.

 _"Rock, recuerda que sólo tienes una capacidad máxima de 220 kg/m³_ —le advirtió el Dr. Right por el intercomunicador— _. Te será imposible sacar a ese hombre de allí"._

—Pero Dr. Right, tengo que hacer algo —se opuso el chico, intentándolo de nuevo—. Tengo que ayudarles.

 _"Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, Rock_ —suspiró resignado su creador—. _He logrado contactar con un grupo de rescatistas y ya van para allá. Deja que ellos se encarguen"._

—Oye, chico —le llamó la reportera con peinado de "ox horns" —. No te preocupes por nosotros ahora. Hay gente dentro de esas cuevas que no resistirá mucho más si sigues aquí.

—Pero señorita, tengo que…

La chica negó con la cabeza y tomó por los hombros al autómata.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de nuestro amigo. Ve y salva a esas personas, Mega Man.

El DRN miró indeciso a la joven mujer y a su acompañante. No podía dejarlos a su suerte, pero tampoco a las personas atrapadas en la mina.

—Ve… —escuchó una voz tras él—. Ve, chico. —Era el piloto del helicóptero—. Yo estaré bien. Sólo ve.

La fortaleza de aquel hombre era de admirar. Estaba permitiéndole a Rock dejarlo allí para ir a ayudar otras personas, así se encontrara herido también.

—Volveré —les prometió Rock, partiendo hacia el acantilado.

—¡Más vale que así sea! —le advirtió Chun-Li—. ¡Quiero una exclusiva contigo!

Mega Man esperaba poder cumplir la promesa que había hecho de salvarlos. No sólo con su nueva amiga, sino con la gente de Megalópolis y con los Robot Masters. Comenzaría con rescatar a todos en esa montaña.

—Dr. Right, ya estoy en los elevadores.

 _"Muy bien. Cerca de ti debe haber unos generadores de emergencia. Actívalos y sube rápidamente a una de las plataformas"._

Mega Man hizo lo indicado por su creador, cubriéndose con algo de polvo en el proceso. Las oxidadas poleas hacían un rechinante sonido, muestra del abandono del viejo transporte de cargas.

—Dr. Right, ¿cuánto hace que no se usa esto?

 _"Al menos una década_ —reconoció el científico—. _Por suerte el generador usa energía solar como tu reactor, y aún es funcional"._

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Rock, aún algo inseguro—. Me siento mal por esas personas.

 _"Has hecho lo que podías, Rock_ —consoló el inventor—. _Además, recuerda que los rescatistas ya van para allá"._

 _"¡Es cierto!_ —animó su compañera—. _Tú déjale ese trabajo a los profesionales"._

—Hmm, no lo sé. Todavía… —Un fuerte chirrido en el cable que transportaba la plataforma cortó la meditación del chico—. ¡Wow!

 _"¿Qué ocurre?"._

—Es la plataforma. Se ha tambaleado un poco a mitad del circuito. —Otro tumbo alertó al chico. El ascensor fallaría en cualquier momento—. ¡Doctor, esto no aguantará mucho más!

 _"¡Tienes que resistir, Rock! Ya casi llegas"._

La máquina de transporte daba cada vez más tumbos durante el trayecto, provocando que Rock fuera de un lado al otro. De no estar bien agarrado, era seguro que ya estaría en el fondo de aquel barranco.

 _"Sólo un poco más, muchacho"._

—Dr. Right, no creo que…

De pronto la máquina colapsó de un lado, haciendo caer a Mega Man.

 _"¡ROCK!"._

Lo único que sostenía la plataforma –ahora vertical– era el cable del carril a medio desprender Sujeto al borde superior de la misma, Mega Man luchaba por su vida.

—¡Sigo aquí! —aseguró por el intercomunicador, tratando de subir.

 _"¡Rock!_ —lloró Roll con alegría—. _¡Estás bien!"._

 _"No nos hagas esto, muchacho_ —pidió el Dr. Right, sintiéndose aliviado por oír la voz de su asistente—. _Ya no soy tan joven para soportar esta clase de emociones"._

—Vamos, Dr. Right. No hable así —animó el DRN, trepando un poco más en aquella plataforma desnivelada—. Aún tiene mucho por que vivir.

 _"Y tú también, Rock. Así que asegúrate de volver en una pieza"._

—Eso haré, descuide.

El castaño sonrió, y su semblante se iluminó todavía más al ver el final de ese trayecto mortal. Bajó del carril de la muerte tan rápido como pudo, pero cuidando de no caer por el risco escarpado.

—Bien, ya he llegado —celebró el ojiazul—. ¿Ahora por dónde, Dr. Right?

 _"Baja por el sendero hasta llegar a la vieja entrada de la mina"._

El DRN avanzó como pudo por ese estrecho camino. Era peligroso. Un paso en falso y todo acabaría mal. Al llegar a la entrada, sus ojos y las gemas en su casco se iluminaron para servir de faroles y ver por dónde iba.

Para entonces, Rock seguía sin advertir la presencia de un robot Blader que le había detectado cuando los ascensores comenzaron a trabajar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Chun-Li, Mike Balrog y Edmond Honda, personajes de la franquicia Street Fighter. Son cameos recurrentes en algunos juegos de Mega Man, al pertenecer ambos juegos a la misma compañía (Capcom). Sus roles en esta historia son similares a los que desenvuelven en la película **Street Fighter: Ultimate Battle _._**

 **2.** Los datos de las capacidades físicas de Mega Man se dieron a conocer en el **Rockman Character Collection** , el primer libro de Capcom sobre Mega Man. Era un regalo para los participantes del "Boss Character Contest" de Mega Man 4.

 **3.** La manera en la que Mega Man usa sus ojos y cresta como faroles esta basada en su primera aparición en Super Smash Bros.


	14. Agallas

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 013**

 _Agallas_

* * *

Mega Man se abría paso por las oscuras cavernas, avanzando con cautela en cada paso que daba. Intentó pedir indicaciones de Laboratorios Light sobre los pasajes de aquella montaña, pero el chico pronto descubrió que las gruesas paredes de roca impedían toda comunicación con el exterior. Estaba por su cuenta.

—Vaya que está oscuro —opinó para sí mismo—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

— _¡Por aquí!_ —escuchó a lo lejos.

Rock no dudó en dirigirse al lugar de donde provenían los gritos de socorro.

—¡Whoa! —Paró en seco cuando casi fue a dar a un foso lleno de estalagmitas—. Debo tener más cuidado si no quiero terminar como queso azul.

— _¡Ayuda!_

Mega Man siguió el camino que llevaba hacia los trabajadores atrapados, dando por fin con ellos en una estación subterránea pobremente iluminada, y sepultada bajo toneladas de roca. Pero al llegar, en lugar de ser recibido con suspiros de alivio y agradecimientos, los mineros comenzaron a arrojarle lo que tenían a la mano y a lanzarle improperios.

—¡Largo! ¡Fuera! ¡Sal de aquí, robot loco!

—¡Aguarden, aguarden! —intentaba razonar él—. ¡He venido a ayudar!

—¡Alto, ALTO! —se elevó una voz por sobre el resto.

Todos los trabajadores pararon en su ataque mientras uno de ellos –el que llamara a la calma– avanzaba hacia el chico.

Rock no sabía que pensar. Aquel hombre casi le doblaba la estatura, por no hablar de su físico, seguramente logrado con extensas horas de trabajo en la mina. Éste le observaba con una mirada que ponía en alerta al autómata. Sólo esperaba que no reaccionara igual que el camarógrafo que había conocido minutos antes.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el hombre se puso a la altura de Rock.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —preguntó, con un leve acento ruso.

—M-Mi nombre… Mi nombre es Mega Man, señor —tartamudeó el cuestionado—. He venido para sacarlos de aquí.

—¡Es obvio que está mintiendo, Zangief! —protestó uno de los mineros.

—¿Seguro, _tovarishch (camarada)?_ Si éste chico fuera como los robots que hay afuera, ya nos habría atacado.

Los presentes aceptaron la conclusión de su capataz, pero aún se mantenían reacios a acercarse al androide azul.

—Él dice que nos sacará de aquí —sugirió el minero—. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Mega Man?

El aludido asintió en respuesta. Era bueno tener el apoyo del líder para salir de aquella situación.

El grupo siguió la luz proporcionada por el chico, quien avisaba de antemano de cualquier peligro en el terreno. No quería pasar lo mismo que con el ascensor o las estalagmitas.

Pronto llegaron a un cruce, donde había dos caminos.

—Por la derecha.

—¡Eso es estúpido! —comentó uno de los mineros—. Ese camino sólo sube, y nosotros queremos _bajar_ de esta montaña.

—Pero él sabe el camino por donde ha venido —comentó otro, tomando por el hombro al primero. Esto hizo que el paranoico minero golpeara a su compañero, más por sentirse acorralado que por otra cosa.

Todos querían salir de allí, y la ansiedad sacaba lo peor de los humanos.

—¡Oigan! ¡Calma, calma! —Zangief los detuvo de comenzar una pelea al tomarlos por sus uniformes, suspendiéndoles en el aire con su agarre—. ¡Ya es suficiente! Escuchen al chico.

—Por favor, todos —intentó calmarles Rock. Éste vio que uno de los hombres había perdido su casco, así que lo buscó en el suelo de la cueva hasta dar con uno tirado en una esquina—. Si trabajamos juntos estoy seguro de que… ¡Ah!

El casco amarillo que el chico había tomado resultó ser un pequeño droide excavador.

—¡Es uno de esos robots! —advirtieron los dos mineros bajo el agarre de Zangief, abrazándose entre sí.

—Vamos, por favor —instó Rock—. Es sólo un Met, no nos hará daño.

El droide disparó una bala de solar de su boca, similar a las del Mega Buster, la cual lastimó el hombro izquierdo de Mega Man, restándole algo de su energía.

—¡Agh, me retracto!

El chico transformó su brazo, sorprendiendo en el proceso a los mineros. Disparó su cañón en cuanto el droide se asomó de nuevo para así desactivarlo, pues le era bien sabido lo resistente que podía ser el ceratanium de alta densidad del que estaban hechos los cascos de esta clase de robots.

—¿Lo ves, Zangief? —La paranoia volvía a hacerse presente, ahora en el resto del grupo—. ¡Ese chico tiene un arma!

—¿Un arma? —Rock se mostró consternado ante la suposición errónea de que su herramienta era un arma—. No. S-Se equivocan.

—¡Es una máquina de destrucción!

—¡No!

—¡Lanzará nuestros cuerpos por la montaña!

— _¡DOSTATOCHNO_ _(BASTA)_ _!_ —bramó Zangief, harto de toda aquella diatriba—. ¡Le debemos a éste chico el que haya venido a rescatarnos! Tiene más agallas que todos aquí por haber venido él solo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —reconoció alguien en lo profundo de la caverna—. Tiene agallas para haber venido sin rechistar al lugar que será su tumba.

Rock orientó su sistema óptico al pasaje izquierdo, la fuente de la voz. Enfocó con sus faroles a un par de robots que eran una variación humanoide de los Mets, denominados Pickets. En medio de ellos apareció su líder, el Robot Master de trabajo pesado que había sepultado a los mineros.

—¡Guts Man!

—Je ¿Qué hay, Mega? ¿Listo para el segundo asalto? —preguntó, a la vez que aplastaba una roca entre sus manos.

Salvo por el desafiado y el líder de la excavación, el resto del grupo comenzó a rogar por sus vidas, temiendo lo peor.

—Sr. Zangief, saque a todos de aquí —susurró Mega Man—. El camino de la derecha lleva a un riel de transporte. El que me trajo aquí se averió, pero deben quedar otros de éste lado de la montaña. Úselos para poner a todos a salvo.

—¿Seguro? —Mega Man asintió—. _¡Khorosho (De acuerdo)_ _,_ chico!

—Eh, ¿qué tanto están balbuceando ahí? —preguntó el DRN reprogramado. Mega Man se adelantó.

—Sólo hablamos de lo pequeña que es tu cabeza en proporción a tu enorme cuerpo. —Pese a que la burla iba para Guts Man, el minero corpulento junto a Mega Man tomó medidas de su propio cuerpo, pues a fin de cuentas su constitución física era similar a la del robot obrero—. Usted no, Sr. Zangief. A usted le lucen sus músculos con su barba y su peinado —intentó animar el chico.

—¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? —La mole de metal extendió sus brazos y golpeó los muros de la cueva, cobrándose en el proceso a los Picket desprevenidos, víctimas de la furia del androide.

—Oh, oh —El chico volvió sobre sus pasos al interior de la mina.

—¡Vuelve aquí, enano! —Guts Man ignoró a los obreros para seguir a Mega Man.

—¡Vamos, síganme! —incitó Zangief, tomando las picas y escudos de los Pickets abatidos—. ¿O quieren morirse en esta mina?

Los mineros no dudaron, siguiendo a su líder hacia la libertad.

Mientras tanto, Rock volvía a adentrarse a lo profundo de la montaña, hasta llegar a donde halló a los mineros. Lo bueno es que la cavidad era lo suficientemente grande para lidiar con Guts Man, no como en el viejo almacén, donde había tenido que abrirse paso entre todas esas cajas.

—¡MEGA MAN! —El iracundo robot se abrió paso hasta el lugar, derrumbando el acceso al entrar. esta vez no habría escapatoria—. ¡Enfréntame, cobarde!

—Guts Man, por favor —rogó el chico, blandiendo su cañón—. No quiero hacer esto.

—¡Déjate de sensiblerías y lucha!

El gigante dio un salto que hizo temblar el suelo y colapsar parte del techo, producto del impacto.

Rock cayó al igual que muchas rocas, varias entre las cuales fueron atrapadas por Guts Man en sus brazos.

El gigante aprovechó la debilidad del chico, y lanzó un bloque de rocas compactadas por él mismo hacia el desprevenido Mega Man.

—¡Quiero ver de qué estás hecho!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Zangief, otro personaje de Street Fighter. A diferencia de los otros ya mencionados, su rol se mantiene relativamente acorde a los juegos.


	15. Fuerza de voluntad

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 014**

 _Fuerza de voluntad_

* * *

Empleando una ronda rápida de balas solares, Rock destruyó el gigantesco bloque de aguante antes de que le impactara. A pesar de esto, no evitó que algunos fragmentos no tan pequeños golpearan su cuerpo, reduciendo un poco su energía.

—¡Eso! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —celebró el robot obrero, caminando con pasos pesados en dirección a Rock.

Éste no dudó y abrió fuego contra el Robot Master, el cual ni se inmutaba ante los ataques del Mega Buster. Guts Man avanzaba lento, pero seguro.

—Dr. Right, si puede oírme, me vendría bien alguna recomendación. —La respuesta resultó estática.

—¡Tonto! Estamos en las minas montañosas —señaló Guts Man, como algo obvio—. Aquí adentro nadie te oirá gritar. —Sonrió—. Salvo yo.

El titán se impulsó con los propulsores en su espalda y embistió a Mega Man hasta aprisionarlo contra una pared. Sin dejarlo caer todavía, comenzó a propinarle puñetazos.

—¿Te gusta, enano? —El Robot Master retrocedió, y un malherido Rock cayó por inercia al suelo—. Te dije que éste lugar sería tu tumba, y soy un hombre de promesa.

—Promesa… —susurró Rock, semiconsciente.

Esa palabra evocaba en él los recuerdos recientes. Bueno, si así se le podía llamar a los archivos en su base de almacenamiento de datos.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Roll y al Dr. Right de volver a salvo a casa, y recuperar a los Robot Masters. También, la promesa a la reportera Chun-Li de darle una entrevista cuando todo acabara. Por último, la promesa al piloto Edmond de volver por él y ayudarle; admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de aquel hombre para anteponer a otros antes que a sí mismo.

—Es el final para ti, Mega Man. —El robot obrero se le venía encima al chico con una gigantesca roca; debía pesar al menos dos toneladas.

De seguir postrado sin hacer nada, Rock no podría cumplir las promesas que había hecho a lo largo de su campaña para detener al Dr. Wily. Acabaría por siempre sepultado en una tumba hecha por las ambiciones del megalómano.

—¡Dile a Bomb Man que su compadre le manda saludos!

 _«Bomb Man… ¡Eso es!»._

La fuerza de Guts Man fue suficiente para incrustar la roca en el suelo, justo donde se había hallado Mega Man. El obrero creyó que ese sería el final del microbio azul, pero entonces se percató de su presencia detrás de él. Se giró.

—¡Oye, ¿cómo llegaste allá?!

El chico, ahora portando una combinación de colores verdes y blancos en su armadura, señaló a los pies del DRN-004. En medio, una Hyper Bomb que Rock colocó antes de rodar por entre las piernas de Guts Man estaba por hacer explosión.

—¡Eres un…! —La bomba estalló, interrumpiendo el juramento del fortachón.

Una gran columna de polvo se levantó en la caverna, impidiendo a la luz de los focos iluminar con la misma intensidad.

Rock buscó con su mirada al DRN reprogramado, hasta encontrarlo tumbado cerca de la pila de rocas que bloqueaban la entrada.

—¡Oow, hombre! —gimió. Sus hombros estaban desencajados de sus uniones, y una de sus piernas se hallaba al otro lado de la cueva.

El asistente de laboratorio se sintió culpable por el deplorable estado del robot industrial. Pero no debía vacilar.

—Estás acabado, Guts Man —advirtió—. Ríndete y ven conmigo.

—Je, je, je —rió el androide fornido, levantando una de sus manos apenas funcional—. De acuerdo, chico… Me venciste. Ahora acaba conmigo.

Mega Man generó otra Hyper Bomb en su mano, lista para detonar.

Guts Man cerró los ojos, esperando su ejecución, pero esta jamás llegó. En su lugar, el bombardero azul abrió el acceso que el androide obrero había bloqueado mientras le perseguía.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió—. Esta es la parte… ¡donde tienes que destruirme!

Mega Man negó con la cabeza. Encajó los brazos de su vencido adversario, esto para posteriormente pasar uno de ellos por encima de sus hombros y servirle de apoyo.

—Vamos a casa, Guts.

El daño que presentaba el robot no parecía fatal, al menos en estándares de un Robot Master. Si le llevaba a Laboratorios Light, de seguro su creador podría reparar tanto su armazón como su personalidad, restaurándolo en el mismo robot obrero cabeza dura y sólo ocasionalmente fastidioso.

A paso lento salieron de aquellas minas montañosas, hasta dar con las máquinas de transporte.

—¡Mira!, aún queda un ascensor.

Rock colocó primero al aturdido robot, para luego subir él y accionar las poleas mecánicas. Sólo esperaba que resistieran el peso de ambos.

—¿Sabes que el Dr. Wily acabará contigo, verdad? —interrogó el robot de construcción.

—Sé que lo intentará —reconoció Mega Man—, pero no lo dejaré.

—En verdad tienes agallas, chi… —Guts Man negó con la cabeza, corrigiéndose—. Mega Man.

—No son agallas —refutó el aludido—. Lo que me impulsa es mi fuerza de voluntad, ¡para detener al Dr. Wily!

—¿Fuerza de voluntad? —ironizó el robot, pensativo—. Y yo haciendo pesas para enfrentarte con fuerza bruta.

Los dos androides rieron ante el comentario. Era algo bueno poder despejar la mente luego de un combate, más aún si lo podías hacer contra el que se supone era tu contrincante. No, para Rock era más que eso. Era un amigo, así como el resto de la Serie DRN creada por el Dr. Right.

 _"Mega… Man… ¡Mega Man!"._

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

—Dr. Right, lo escuchó ¿Lograron escapar todos los mineros?

 _"Mega Man *Tzz*… Lo… *Tzz*graron_ —Las comunicaciones comenzaban a reajustarse—. _*Tzz*…ro van hacia ti"._

—¿Eh? ¿Repita eso?

 _"*Tzz* ¡Unos Bladers se dirigen hacia ti!"._

Mega Man entonces divisó a los mencionados droides vigía yendo hasta donde estaban. Con sólo la mitad del trayecto recorrido, el DRN tendría que empezar a disparar antes de que les dieran alcance.

Los Bladers se lanzaban embistiendo a Mega Man, a Guts Man, y al ascensor a mitad del aire.

Rock intentaba asestarles con su Buster, pero estos eran demasiado rápidos.

—¡Rayos! ¡Rolling Cutter, en línea! —El chico lanzaba la tijera boomerang hacia los robots voladores, rebanando algunos. Aún así, la tarea de proteger el ascensor resultaba demasiado difícil para él solo—. Son tan molestos como abejas.

Algunos Bladers orillaron al cansado Guts Man en lo que Mega Man seguía intentando resguardar el transporte.

—¡Guts Man! —El androide se sujetó con una mano al borde de la plataforma, mientras con la otra tomó el brazo bueno del mencionado—. ¡Resiste!

—Deja de hacerte el héroe, chico —suspiró el exhausto robot obrero—. Si no me dejas, estos tipos nos derribaran a ambos.

—¡Guts Man! —suplicó el castaño. Uno de los Bladers comenzó a cortar con su hélice el cable que sostenía el ascensor—. ¡Guts Man, por favor!

—Detén al Dr. Wily por nosotros, Mega Man.

El ascensor colapsó, haciendo que Guts Man se soltara y cayera al vacío.

—¡GUTS MAAAN!

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	16. ¿Arma o herramienta?

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 015**

 _¿Arma o herramienta?_

* * *

La silueta del robot de construcción se perdió en aquel precipicio.

Rock se había salvado apenas al sujetarse del extremo del cable que daba a la bahía de ascensores, por donde había llegado. Al trepar hasta la cima, fue recibido por una mano amiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Se trataba de Zangief, así como del resto de los mineros, quienes habían aguardado todo éste tiempo por su regreso a salvo.

El chico, aunque acongojado por la pérdida del Robot Master, sonrió ante el gesto. Pronto todos se alejaron de aquel barranco, con Mega Man echando un último vistazo hacia el fondo.

No había rastro de Guts Man.

—Lo siento —susurró, antes de seguir la procesión.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al lugar donde se habían establecido los rescatistas. Todos los trabajadores fueron atendidos rápidamente, suministrándoseles los insumos necesarios para recobrar sus fuerzas.

—Eh, disculpe. —Rock se acercó a uno de los rescatistas—. ¿Ayudaron a las personas del choque del helicóptero?

Antes de recibir respuesta, una voz conocida le llamó.

—¡Mega Man!

—¡Srta. Chun-Li! —La reportera le abrazó—. ¿Lograron sacar a su amigo?

—Ojalá —bufó la mujer de peinado oriental—. Sigue atrapado en la zanja todavía, pero al menos ya está mejor.

Rock analizó la situación un momento, descubriendo en el proceso que había asimilado el Super Arm de Guts Man en algún momento después de la batalla.

—¡Vamos, tengo una idea!

Los dos se pusieron en marcha al lugar del siniestrado, donde los socorristas intentaban sacar al piloto del helicóptero.

—Creo que vas a tener que dejar de comer para que te saquen de ahí, Edmond.

—No lo molestes, Mike —reclamó Chun-Li, acercándose con Mega Man.

—¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo, chico? —preguntó el moreno—. Te advierto que esta gente —señaló a los rescatistas— lleva rato en esto y no han conseguido nada. Supongo que van a tener que ponerlo a régimen.

—Vamos Mike, ya para con eso —solicitó molesto el piloto.

—Es sólo para que te enfurezcas y salgas de allí. —El camarógrafo se mofó de su amigo haciendo poses y sonidos de sumo japonés.

—¿Puedes sacarme de aquí para que nos larguemos, Mega Man? —suplicó el herido, harto de las burlas del moreno.

—Tengo que intentarlo —se encogió el muchacho, concentrándose—. _¡Super Arm,_ en línea!

—¡Wow! —se sorprendió Mike, al ver como los antebrazos del azul –marrón y blanco ahora– crecían hasta parecerse a los de Guts Man—. A eso le llamo un buen par de manazas.

La diferencia en las habilidades de Mega Man era notoria. No sólo por el cambio externo, sino también por su capacidad. Mega Man sentía que podía llevar todo el peso del mundo en sus manos.

—Gracias, Mega Man —gratificó Edmond, luego del rescate. Ahora estaba en una camilla, a punto de ser subido a un helicóptero de rescate—. Sin tu ayuda, tal vez no sería el único en aprietos en estos momentos.

—Estoy para ayudar a quien lo necesite —admitió el chico.

—¡Oye, Mega Man! —le llamó Chun-Li, con micrófono en mano. Venía seguida por Mike, quien cargaba una cámara del canal de noticias—. Primero que nada quiero darte las gracias de parte de todo mi equipo por salvarnos. —Mike pasó su pulgar en alto frente a la lente, a modo de aprobación—. ¿Algunas palabras para nuestros televidentes?

Rock se acercó con decisión al micrófono.

—Gente de Megalópolis, no teman. —Su mensaje iba dirigido a aquellas personas que estaban a punto de perder la esperanza y darse por vencidas—. Yo soy Mega Man, y les prometo...

 **⁂**

 _"... que no descansaré hasta detener las siniestras pretensiones del Dr. Wily"._

—¿¡Pero quién se ha creído éste mocoso!? —rugió el trastornado científico mencionado en las imágenes del noticiero—. ¿¡Cree que porque ha derrotado a tres de los robots de Right ya puede desafiarme abiertamente!?

El sniper acompañándolo le miraba fijamente, imperturbable.

—Bueno, ya sé que esa es como la mitad de nuestras fuerzas —discutió el científico, como si el robot le fuese a responder—. ¡No me mires así! Aún puedo hacer que esto funcione.

Las imágenes transmitidas por los Bladers patrullando la ciudad mostraban a algunas personas saliendo a las calles, esto tras el discurso esperanzador de Mega Man.

—Uhm, mira lo que el chiquillo de Right ha provocado. —El megalómano activó el intercomunicador con uno de los DRN—. Fire Man.

 _"¿Sí, Amo Wily?"._

—Quiero que viertas todo el acero fundido en las calles de Megalópolis —ordenó—. Eso les enseñará quién manda.

 _"Pero amo, ¿eso no es excesivo?_ —El robot antorcha recibió una descarga en sus sistemas propinada por la máquina que regulaba la reprogramación de los robots, lavándole más el cerebro—. _Como ordene, Amo Wily"._

 **⁂**

De vuelta en el laboratorio, Rock fue recibido por un efusivo abrazo de su compañera.

—¡Bienvenido! —saludó ella—. Te viste como todo un héroe en televisión.

—¿Eso crees? —El chico se rascó la nuca—. Vamos, no fue para tanto.

—Es cierto —cedió Roll—. Aún te falta mucho para ser un Bad Box.

La rubia le sacó la lengua a su par, mientras iba por unas cuantas cápsulas de energía para restablecer a Rock y sus herramientas. Esto último le recordó algo de lo sucedido en la cueva.

—Me alegra que volvieras, Rock.

—Gracias, Dr. Right —masculló el nombrado.

—¿Algo te pasa, Rock? —interpeló su creador. Conocía muy bien a sus robots. No por nada los había creado él.

—Es sólo que… —Exhaló—. ¿No estamos corrompiendo el propósito del Mega Buster?

—Oh, eso.

—Las personas de la mina pensaron que era un arma de destrucción —comenzó a relatar—. Bueno, no todos. Algunos me defendieron, pero eso me hizo pensar en cómo nos pueden estar viendo las personas de todo el mundo; a mí, y a los demás robots.

El científico se sentó junto a su ingenio, eligiendo en su mente las palabras correctas a decir.

—Rock, te seré sincero. Existen personas que le temen a lo que no pueden comprender. Tu naturaleza y la de tus hermanos sólo roza la superficie de algo más grande, un gran poder latente. —El semblante del científico se mostró optimista con esta suposición por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se ensombreció—. Sin embargo, como a lo largo de la historia humana las personas han usado esta clase de dones de manera impredecible, se teme por lo que pueda ocurrir.

—¿Entonces tienen miedo de lo que yo pueda hacer con el Mega Buster?

—Exacto.

—¡Pero yo jamás usaría el Mega Buster para el mal! ¡Lo creamos como una herramienta para ayudar a la humanidad!

—Y a pesar de ello, nos vimos en la necesidad de adaptarlo para la batalla contra el Dr. Wily, quién manipula a mis creaciones —recordó el robotista—. Pero aunque esto sea así, y personas como él existan para hacer el mal con éste poder, tú debes mostrarle al mundo, con tus acciones, que el poder también está para obrar por el bien.

El chico comenzó a reflexionar en las palabras de su creador.

Mostrarle al mundo que el poder podía ser usado para el bien no parecía una tarea fácil, pero les haría saber que el Mega Buster, fuera llamado "arma" o "herramienta", sería un instrumento que usaría Mega Man para lograr alcanzar la paz verdadera.

—Gracias, Dr. Right. —El científico alborotó los cabellos de su muchacho.

—Ten presente todo el tiempo que estás haciendo lo mejor para todos, Rock —finalizó él—. Siempre y cuando así sea, debes sentirte bien contigo mismo.

El DRN sonrió, recuperando la confianza en sus acciones. Con sus dudas resueltas, se enfocó nuevamente en el problema principal a tratar: aún quedaban tres Robot Masters a los cuales detener.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo por esta semana. Despidamos con un fuerte aplauso a los personajes de Street Fighter en su cameo. Y ahora, a lo que todos vienen buscando al final de la lectura ¡La Database!**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** La característica del brazo agrandado no se ve en los juegos, sino que es original del cartoon americano. Cuando Mega Man copiaba el Super Arm de Guts Man, sus brazos crecían como una característica de la habilidad adquirida.

* * *

 **A los tres DRN restantes les veremos en el próximo, el cual me gusta llamar "El Arco de los Elementales".**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en comentarla.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana con más capítulos de** _ **"Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot".**_

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


	17. Infierno de metal

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 016**

 _Infierno de metal_

* * *

—¡Dr. Right! —llamó Mega Man por el intercomunicador—. ¡Esto parece el interior de un horno!

A los pies del defensor de Megalópolis, un mar de residuos hirvientes incineraba todo a su paso.

Luego de restablecer energías tras la batalla con Guts Man, recibieron la noticia de que Fire Man estaba vertiendo toneladas de acero y otros compuestos fundidos en las calles de la gran metrópoli, asemejando un flujo de lava hirviente. La fuente provenía de La Acería, lugar de trabajo del DRN-007 antes de su reprogramación.

 _"El departamento de bomberos hace lo posible para controlar los incendios y frenar el paso de esta 'lava', pero hasta que no detengamos la fuente, los esfuerzos serán en vano"._

Rock se agachó cuando un poste colapsó producto del intenso calor, perdiéndose en la corriente abrasadora. Por suerte él se encontraba en el techo de un edificio de departamentos ya desalojado, el cual circundaba la planta de fundición. No imaginaba lo que sería caer en las llamas, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

—Voy a avanzar.

 _"Con cautela, Mega Man_ —advirtió su creador—. _Recuerda que, al igual que tú, no podremos ver mucho con esta nube de ceniza bloqueando nuestra visión"._

—Es bastante densa —acordó el asistente de laboratorio, abatiendo a algunos Bladers en su camino a La Acería—. Podría cortarla con el Rolling Cutter.

 _"Oh, por favor_ —se quejó Roll—. _¿No habrás asimilado la mala habilidad de Cut Man para contar chistes, verdad?"._

—No fue un chiste —se defendió el chico, impulsándose rápidamente desde la carrocería a medio fundir de un auto hasta una plancha que flotaba a la deriva sobre la lava artificial—. Tendrías que estar aquí para corroborarlo.

 _"No, gracias. Ya tuve suficientes emociones con Bomb Man, ¿recuerdas?"._

Aunque no la viera, Rock percibió como si Roll tuviera escalofríos de sólo recordar aquel combate. Después de todo, él aún los tenía también.

—Vamos, lo hiciste bien —animó el chico, disparando contra unos droides que surgieron volando del mar de fuego—. Hasta a mí me dolió la bofetada que le diste.

 _"¡Hey, lo hice por ti!_ —berreó la rubia—. _Además, eso es para que veas que no soy sólo una damisela en apuros"._

—Bien recuerdo que quedaste atrapada en medio de las Bombomb.

 _"¡Agh, eres imposible!"._

El chico sonrió ante la actitud de su compañera. Por como sonaba, ya parecía haber superado aquel mal momento.

Mega Man subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la cima de La Acería, donde Fire Man le esperaba.

—¡Ah, aquí viene! —celebró el DRN de la antorcha—. El malo de esta historia.

—Ríndete, Fire Man. —El chico apuntó con su Mega Buster al mencionado—. Lastimarás a alguien si sigues con esto.

—¿Lastimar a alguien? ¿Por qué _yo_ haría algo así? —comentó de manera retórica el incinerador—. Pronto Megalópolis será libre de todos aquellos que profesen el mal ¡Serán purificados por estas llamas!

—Fuiste reprogramado, ¡estás haciendo cosas que son incorrectas! —insistió el chico.

—¡No, tú eres el que está mal! ¿No lo ves? —El perturbado robot comenzó a caminar alrededor de Mega Man—. El Dr. Wily nos ha dado la oportunidad de traer justicia a los habitantes de Megalópolis, ¡de brindarles paz! Para ello se debe eliminar la maldad ¿Qué mejor que consumirla en las llamas de la justicia?

—Tus ideales están en orden, salvo por el detalle de seguir al Dr. Wily y quemarlo todo en su nombre. Él es a quién hay que detener.

—Bien, siendo así no me dejas de otra, Mega Man. —Los dos cañones de Fire Man empezaron a resplandecer con llamas tan ardientes como la de su tea—. _Incinerar._

Una pared de fuego salió despedida hacia Mega Man. Éste se hizo a un lado, esquivando el ataque y disparando una ronda de tres tiros de su Buster. Otro muro de fuego, no obstante, consumió las balas solares antes de poder llegar a su objetivo.

 _"¡Cuidado, Mega Man! Las llamas de Fire Man son capaces de alcanzar los 8000º C"._

—¡Malvado! ¡Recuerda mi nombre, porque yo soy Fire Man! ¡Y ahora, mi llama justiciera va a redimirte!

El DRN reprogramado apuntaba hacia arriba uno de sus quemadores, el cual giraba en círculos mientras disparaba con el otro a Mega Man. Cuando tuvo listo su ataque, gritó:

— _Fire Storm!_

Y una nueva pared de fuego, más grande que las anteriores, se abrió paso hacia Mega Man, rasgando el techo de la instalación sobre el que se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

El castaño logró evadir el ataque, pero eso no evitó que tanto él como el Robot Master incinerador cayeran al interior de La Acería, en una pasarela sobre la lava.

—¡Basta, Fire Man! —exigía Rock, esquivando los ataques de su oponente—. ¡Vas a acabar con ambos! —Una bola de fuego acalló los pedidos del androide.

—Si acabo contigo, no importará cual sea mi destino. —El DRN extendió sus brazos—. ¡Todo sea por la gloria del Dr. Wily!

Sus quemaderas y antorcha liberaron un torrencial de llamas que fácilmente fundieron el metal del paso elevado como mantequilla. Rock se sostuvo de la barandilla, en un intento por no caer ante las sacudidas provocadas por el debilitamiento de la estructura. Ambos robots se habían salvado sólo porque unos desniveles sólidos en el suelo les separaban del flujo de lava.

—¡Detente! ¡Podemos solucionar esto sin pelear!

—¡Es imposible que podamos arreglar nuestras diferencias! —declaró Fire Man, avanzando sobre la pasarela sin temor—. Yo represento a la justicia, y tú a la maldad, así es como funciona esto ¡Somos fuerzas que se enfrentan, y de las cuales sólo una puede sobrevivir!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** ¿Se dieron cuenta del guiño a Genos, de **One-Punch Man?** No creo que moleste a nadie, je.


	18. Justicia obsesiva

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 017**

 _Justicia obsesiva_

* * *

Para Rock era complicado seguirle el ritmo a su par en llamas, sobre todo porque él no era a prueba de fuego –o mejor dicho, a prueba de un flujo de lava artificial de residuos fundidos–. Hacer entrar en razón a Fire Man resultaba inútil, ahora era un devoto seguidor del Dr. Wily.

—¡Voy a llevarle tus cenizas al Amo Wily en una urna! —bramó Fire Man, disparando otra ráfaga de su Fire Storm.

Mega Man saltó para evitarla, pasando a su vez por sobre la cabeza del robot antorcha. Éste se giró y le disparó una bola de fuego en la espalda cuando aterrizó.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —inquirió Fire Man, acercándosele—. ¿Pretendes huir de tu merecido castigo? ¡Enfréntame como es debido!

Una vorágine de llamas envolvió al chico, el cual colapsó sobre los escombros en los cuales pendía el paso colapsado. Rock estaba a orillas del torrente de lava.

—Cuando te sumerja en el río de la purificación, serás libre de todo pecado —señaló el robot, caminando hacia el de azul—. ¡La justicia del Dr. Wily tocará tu alma!

—¿"Justicia"? —inquirió Mega Man, harto de aquellos sermones—. ¿Le llamas a lo que hace el Dr. Wily "justicia"? —Los colores en su armadura cambiaron de azul y cian a marrón y blanco—. ¡Infundir el miedo en la gente no es hacer justicia!

Sin que Fire Man lo previera, el bombardero azul le lanzó parte de los escombros en el suelo, logrando lastimarle al fin.

—¡Lo que profesas como "justicia" es sólo una ilusión! —Rock levantó otro bloque sobre sus hombros—. ¡El Dr. Wily te lavó el cerebro!

El Right Number reprogramado se tiró al suelo, no queriendo ser víctima de otro ataque como el primero.

—El Dr. Wily los tiene subyugados a ti y a los demás Robot Masters ¡Soy yo quien está intentando salvarlos!

Ahora era Mega Man quien se acercaba intimidante. Los roles de la batalla se habían invertido.

—¡T-Te equivocas! —bramó Fire Man, preparando sus quemaderas—. Él… ¡Él nos hará libres a todos!

Mega Man tomó uno de los cañones de su adversario para detenerle, triturándolo con la fuerza aumentada del Super Arm.

—¿Eres realmente capaz de entregarte a la errónea causa del Dr. Wily? —inquirió el androide, entornando sus ojos.

La mirada de pasión de Fire Man se había transformado en una de pánico. Por primera vez desde que había empezado el combate, el Robot Master temía por el desenlace de la contienda.

—Eso creí. —Rock soltó al androide y le dio la espalda, tomándole desprevenido—. No dudes en volver al laboratorio cuando te sientas listo.

Los cañones del Robot Master temblaban, no sabía si culpa de los daños recibidos o por el temor que abrumaba sus sistemas. En su mente se suponía que era él quien debía triunfar, el campeón del Dr. Wily que haría lo que fuese para llevar los ideales de justicia de su nuevo amo al mundo. Pero había vacilado, y eso le había costado el combate.

—No voy a dejarte… —Del cañón que le restaba, el DRN reprogramado lanzó una nueva llamarada en dirección a Rock—. ¡No voy a dejarte escapar!

Mega Man percibió el ataque y con prontitud tomó otra pila de chatarra a medio incinerar, arrojándola en dirección al iracundo robot.

Las llamas no pudieron consumir lo suficientemente rápido el bloque de metal, por lo que Fire Man se vio empujado hacia el flujo de lava.

—¡No! ¡Fire Man! —El castaño se horrorizó por lo que había hecho, y fue en ayuda de su par robot. Pero éste ya se había perdido en el río hirviente—. ¿Pero qué hice? ¡Pude haber soportado su ataque!

 _"¡Rock!_ —le llamó el Dr. Right desde la línea de comunicación—. _La señal de Fire Man desapareció ¿Conseguiste derrotarle?"._

—Sí, pero yo… —El ojiazul miró el único resto de su oponente de turno; la quemadera que había aplastado en su mano se había desprendido del cuerpo del Robot Master antes de caer—. Sí, doctor.

 _"Bien, te traeré de vuelta para reponerte"._

 **⁂**

Rock regresó con pesar al laboratorio. En su cabeza, repetía aquella escena en la que Fire Man había sido aplastado por los escombros que le lanzó, haciéndole caer en la lava hirviente. Sentía que, a final de cuentas, sí tenía algo de maldad en sí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurrió allá, Rock? —indagó el Dr. Right—. Has estado así desde que volviste de tu enfrentamiento con Fire Man.

Rock suspiró. De verdad resultaba ser un libro abierto para su creador.

—Trato de repetirme como un mantra esas palabras que me dijo antes, doctor —El cuestionado miraba las palmas de sus manos—. Pero sólo puedo ver los rostros de los Robot Masters antes de ser destruidos por mi propia mano. —Cerró su mano en un puño ante la frustración que le invadía—. Les he dicho tantas veces que quiero ayudarlos, pero entonces ellos me atacan; y mi respuesta también es atacarlos. Se supone que lucho en nombre de la justicia ¿Pero cómo no ser malvado al destruir a los demás?, ¿cómo demostrarle al mundo que el poder puede ser usado para obrar bien mientras recurro a la violencia?

El científico negó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía con afecto.

—Llevo haciéndome esa misma pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo, mi niño —comentó él, con una leve carcajada—. Mira Rock, todos tenemos algo de alevosía en nosotros.

—¡Pero no está bien! —protestó el castaño—. ¡La ira me cegó cuando Fire Man hablaba de su "justicia"! Por el simple hecho de no compartir ideales usé mi poder para lanzarlo a la lava, ¡sin contemplar las consecuencias!

—Déjame terminar —solicitó el humano de barba blanca—. Si bien tenemos maldad en nuestros corazones, no por eso debemos dejarnos dominar por ella. Tenemos que saber controlar esos impulsos.

—Entonces soy alguien fuera de control, ¿no?

—Tú eres muy joven e impetuoso todavía —concedió el Dr. Right, posando su mano sobre el hombro del androide—. Pero el que te preocupes por las consecuencias de tus actos y te responsabilices por ellos da muestra de que conoces la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. —Su creador le palmeó el hombro—. No te preocupes por Fire Man, se necesita más que un río de metal fundido para imposibilitarlo. No en vano trabajé día y noche en sus diseños para que fueran perfectamente funcionales —aseguró—. Cuando terminemos con esto, le encontraremos y repararemos.

Rock esperaba que así fuese.

Tras recargar sus celdas de poder y su Sistema de Herramientas Variables con cápsulas de energía dadas por su compañera, Mega Man se preparó para su siguiente contienda. Mientras tuviera el apoyo de sus más allegados, se aseguraría de no perder su norte moral nuevamente.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	19. Diversión ártica

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 018**

 _Diversión ártica_

* * *

—¡Hmph!, ahí viene. —En su escondite, el Dr. Wily observaba las imágenes transmitidas desde la planta de tratamiento de aguas de la cual Ice Man había tomado control, esto para privar a la población de Megalópolis del preciado líquido—. El pequeño santurrón hecho por Right.

En la grabación, Mega Man se enfrentaba a una pequeña tropa de robots con temática ártica que resguardaban el complejo de los intrusos. Fácilmente los liquidaba en su camino hacia la sala de máquinas.

—El tonto no sabe lo que le esp-¡Un segundo! ¿Dónde diablos está Ice Man?

El científico alternó las imágenes, buscando al pequeño autómata reprogramado por toda la planta. Finalmente le halló a las afueras de la represa, sobre las aguas congeladas, jugando a hacer muñecos de nieve.

—¡Ice Man, ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! —preguntó el iracundo calvo.

 _"¡Señor! ¡Sí, Señor!_ —El DRN se levantó velozmente y se posó impávido, como un soldado al que su superior le acababa de hablar—. _Sólo estaba preparando una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, Señor"._

—¿Guerra de bolas de nieve? ¿¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!? —bramó el Dr. Wily a través de las comunicaciones—. ¡Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ve a detener a Mega Man! ¡Ya lleva la mitad del camino recorrido!

 _"¿Oh?_ —El autómata reprogramado miró hacia arriba, observando al chico de azul pasar por encima de su cabeza con ayuda de un Foot Holder—. _¡Intervendré enseguida, Señor!"._

—¡No te quedes ahí parado y ve! —ordenó el megalómano, cruzándose de brazos en su silla, molesto—. No entiendo por qué Right tenía que hacer a todos sus robots con la mentalidad de unos mocosos.

 **⁂**

Le había resultado difícil al bombardero azul acostumbrarse a caminar por la superficie resbalosa de la instalación, pero no tan difícil como tener que lidiar con aquellos bloques que aparecían y desaparecían.

El Dr. Right le dijo que eran una especie de ladrillos holográficos magnéticos, los cuales permitían a los empleados de la represa inspeccionar el estado de la estructura en lugares riesgosos, así como contener filtraciones en esta. Sin un suministro continuo de electricidad que alimentase el generador de la planta, estos bloques no podían proyectarse por más de unos segundos, provocando que Mega Man cayera sin más remedio en el agua helada al subir sobre ellos. Por suerte Rock descubrió que los bloques tenían un patrón de activación en los intervalos que la energía volvía, lo cual pudo aprovechar para escalar hasta la salida del lugar.

Así, y tras haber montado una plataforma voladora que lo llevase al otro lado de la instalación, logró arribar a la sala de máquinas que bombeaban el agua a la ciudad.

—Bien Dr. Right, ya estoy aquí. —El chico buscó alrededor, sin detectar a un enemigo cercano—. No hay señales de Ice Man.

 _"Mejor así, no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos reiniciar el suministro de agua a la ciudad para que el departamento de bomberos pueda apagar los incendios provocados por Fire Man en La Acería_ —resumió el científico—. _Usa el calor del Fire Storm para derretir el hielo en la maquinaria, y luego activa los generadores de emergencia"._

El chico hizo lo encomendado, rodeándose con una barrera de fuego que evaporaba la nieve sobre las máquinas. En poco tiempo consiguió que estas volvieran a funcionar.

—Ya he acabado, doctor.

—¡Oye! —llamó desde la puerta el DRN-005, Ice Man. Parecía agotado, quizás de tanto correr y patinar sobre el hielo para llegar hasta allí a tiempo—. ¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que primero debías enfrentarme!

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó el chico, más como una pregunta—. No había tiempo, tenía que reactivar las bombas para salvar la ciudad.

—¡Oh, no ¿Ya lo hiciste?! —El robot reprogramado se acercó a una ventana, comprobando que el hielo superficial en las aguas comenzaba a quebrarse, y esta comenzaba a fluir nuevamente—. ¡Ay, de seguro me van a castigar por esto!

Mega Man no sabía cómo lidiar con la actitud infantil del pequeño con abrigo esquimal, así que decidió que era el momento de salir de allí.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Ice Man disparó un viento helado de su boca, el cual creó un muro de hielo que obstruyó la puerta.

—Ice Man, por favor —suplicó el asistente de laboratorio—. No tenemos que hacer esto.

—¡Claro que sí! —contradijo el pequeño androide, a modo de berrinche—. Si no lo hago, el Sr. Wily se enfadará conmigo.

—Bueno, yo tengo una idea. —El chico se puso a la altura del otro—. Ven conmigo al laboratorio, y el Dr. Right y yo nos encargaremos de protegerte.

—¿De verdad? —se animó Ice Man.

 _"¿¡Pero en qué estás pensando!?_ —escuchó, no obstante, la voz de su Amo a través de la línea de comunicación—. _¡Destruye a Mega Man!"._

—¡S-Sí, Sr. Wily! —Ice Man escupió otra ráfaga de hielo hacia el desprevenido Mega Man, quien no dudó en alejarse del pequeño inestable.

—¡Alto, Ice Man! —insistía Rock, resistiendo la fuerte ventisca—. ¡No quiero pelear!

—¡Lo siento, Mega Man! Pero tengo mis órdenes —admitió el del abrigo—. Te llevaré como una paleta helada ¡Eso le encantará al Sr. Wily! Entonces no estará enojado conmigo.

—¡I-Ice Maaaaa-a-a-an!

Tal como se lo había propuesto, el DRN reprogramado atrapó al defensor de la ciudad en un ataúd de hielo, impidiéndole hacer el menor movimiento para librarse.

 **⁂**

Por la línea, el megalómano festejaba la hazaña de su súbdito.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿¡Lo viste!? ¡Lo ha conseguido! —Bailaba de un lado al otro, uniendo a su Sniper Joe personal a la celebración—. Finalmente Mega Man quedó frío ¡Como un témpano de hielo!

 **⁂**

En Laboratorios Light, el científico y su asistenta intentaban desesperadamente hacer contacto con Rock, o aunque fuera recibir una señal de éste.

—Rock, ¡Rock! ¡Responde, muchacho! —intentaba el Dr. Right en vano por el micrófono.

—¡Rock, no! —chilló su compañera, uniendo sus manos a modo de rezo.

Si éste era el fin para el defensor de la paz, nadie podría salvar a Megalópolis y al resto del mundo de las pretensiones del Dr. Wily.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	20. Tormenta perfecta

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man – The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 019**

 _Tormenta perfecta_

* * *

—¡Sí, lo hice! —celebraba el pequeño androide, saltando de un lado al otro en la habitación.

 _"¡No pierdas el tiempo!_ —ordenó el Dr. Wily—. _¡Remata al Mega-mocoso de una vez!"._

—¡Sííí! —acordó el DRN, muy feliz—. Voy a convertirlo en copos de nieve con mi Ice Slasher.

No obstante, antes de que el robot investigador pudiese ponerle una mano encima a Mega Man, éste se liberó de su gélida tumba, haciéndola estallar en trozos de hielo que volaron por todo el cuarto.

Ice Man se sorprendió.

—¿Pero cómo… ¡Cómo has podido liberarte!?

Mega Man evocó la imagen de Fire Man al reincorporarse.

—No debiste congelarme mientras tenía los datos del Fire Storm activos —señaló el chico, apuntándole con su Buster llameante.

—No es justo, ¡no es justo! —pataleaba el robot.

—Vendrás conmigo, Ice Man.

—¡JAMÁS!

Ice Man disparó otra ventisca a Mega Man, quién por suerte estaba preparado ahora. Sólo le bastó usar la Fire Storm para contrarrestar las temperaturas de -200º C de la Ice Slasher.

—No, no, ¡no! —Por más que el robot explorador soplara, no conseguía atravesar la barrera de fuego de Mega Man. Finalmente colapsó, jadeante de tanto soplar—. ¿Por qué... Por qué no puedo... ganarte?

—Se acabó el juego —sentenció el androide de temporales tonos naranjas y amarillos—. Regresarás conmigo a Laboratorios Light.

—Pero… ¡Pero…! —El androide miró al héroe, acongojado—. ¡El Sr. Wily se pondrá molesto!

Mega Man se agachó, posando su mano en el hombro del desconsolado Robot Master.

—No te preocupes por el Dr. Wily —tranquilizó el castaño—. Yo me encargaré de que no pueda hacerte daño nunca más.

—¿No me está mintiendo, Sr. Mega? —El aludido negó con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en el más pequeño—. ¡Yupi! ¡No más regaños del Sr. Wily!

Pero las celebraciones de ambos pronto se convirtieron en angustia cuando, repentinamente, el cuerpo de Ice Man comenzó a brillar de un color azul celeste, viéndose luego desvanecido del lugar.

—¡Ice Man! —Mega Man tocó el disco intercomunicador de su casco—. Dr. Right, ¿qué ha sucedido?

 _"Lo siento, Rock. El Dr. Wily se nos ha vuelto a adelantar"._

—¡No! —El chico golpeó una de las paredes del lugar—. ¡Se lo prometí!

 _"Lo sé, Rock._ —Su creador suspiró con pesar—. _Te traeré de vuelta para que puedas reponerte"._

Impotente, Mega Man aceptó. Esto sólo aumentaba su empeño en detener al Dr. Wily.

 **⁂**

El golpeteo del índice de la mano del megalómano era lo único discordante en aquella habitación llena de sonidos digitales. Estaba desesperándose cada vez más.

—Elec Man —llamó por el comunicador, sin disimular su ansiedad—. Eres el último que queda.

 _"No se preocupe, Maestro Wily"._

—¿Preocuparme? ¡¿Preocuparme?! —bramó el calvo, intolerante a la actitud relajada de su sirviente—. ¡Todo el plan se ha venido abajo por la incompetencia de tus iguales! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevó planear todo esto para que vengan ustedes a arruinarlo?

 _"Maestro Wily, le pido que aguarde tranquilo_ —reverenció el robot de la máscara—. _Pronto verá a Mega Man destruido"._

El calvo bufó molesto, no sabiendo si tomarle la palabra al DRN.

—Bien, mientras lo acabes. —El ex colega del Dr. Right cortó la comunicación, para luego dirigirse a su propio ingenio, ahora en otro lugar—. Transporta el último cargamento en lo que esos dos se enfrentan. Y asegúrate de que te sigan esta vez.

El sniper, que parecía estar a bordo de un camión, mostró un pulgar arriba en respuesta.

—Ya quiero ver la cara que les queda a los tontos de Megalópolis.

 **⁂**

Tras los eventos de las últimas horas, densas nubes oscurecían los cielos de la gran ciudad.

Rock se ofreció para ayudar al departamento de bomberos haciendo uso del Ice Slasher, el cual copió de Ice Man cuando tuvo contacto con él. Las llamas se veían sofocadas rápidamente gracias al nitrógeno líquido que componía la solución disparada del Mega Buster.

—Disculpa —se le acercó el jefe de bomberos, luego de que controlaran otro incendio—. ¿Mega Man, verdad? —El cuestionado asintió—. ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo? ¡Es para mi sobrina Annie!

El chico no vio inconveniente con ello. De hecho, otros miembros del cuerpo de bomberos se unieron a la improvisada sesión de fotos.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Je, no es nada, ¿señor...?

—Llámame Jet. Y de parte de mi departamento agradezco tu ayuda, Mega Man.

—No es nada, Sr. Jet. Para eso estoy.

El sonido de un trueno a lo lejos interrumpió la charla entre el humano y el robot. Ambos observaron las nubes que se cernían por sobre sus cabezas hasta perderse en el horizonte.

—Mnn, ¿cuánto más habrá que esperar para que llueva? —El bombero ajustó su casco, mirando hacia arriba—. Nos vendría bien una ayuda del cielo.

En ese momento comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de precipitación. Con esto, los últimos incendios finalmente serían aplacados.

Todos los presentes vitorearon, mas el júbilo se volvió urgencia cuando la energía eléctrica regresó a la ciudad sobrecargando, no obstante, todo aparato eléctrico hasta hacerlo estallar. Los faroles en la calle explotaron uno tras otro, provocando chispas que comenzaban nuevos incendios sobre las cenizas de los viejos.

—¡Cuidado! —Rock empujó al bombero, pues un poste de luz se les venía encima. Al estar a salvo, contactó con Laboratorios Light—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Dr. Right?

 _"¡Es Elec Man!_ —advirtió el científico—. _¡Ha sobrecargado la red eléctrica con ayuda de la tormenta!"._

—Esto es peligroso —comentó el comandante del cuerpo de bomberos, viendo el cableado público sacudirse como látigos sobre el agua—. Han esperado a que comenzara a llover para electrificar las calles, haciendo imposible que sigamos trabajando ¡Ese Dr. Wily es un miserable!

—Dr. Right, telepórteme a las torres eléctricas —solicitó el chico—. La única manera de detener esto es venciendo a Elec Man.

 _"De acuerdo, Rock. Pero recuerda_ —aseveró el hombre de ciencia—, _Elec Man es el más sofisticado de la serie, no será tan fácil vencerle"._

—Deje que de eso me encargue yo.

 _"Bien. Transfiriendo"._

Una luz azul surcó los oscurecidos cielos, poniendo a Mega Man camino a su combate con el último Robot Master reprogramado.

Mientras, en la cima de una de las torres de energía, el DRN-008 aguardaba impávido entre la tormenta la llegada del bombardero de azul.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Jet, o mejor conocido como tío Jet, es un personaje del cartoon americano de Mega Man. Aparece en el capítulo 12 de dicha serie junto a su sobrina Annie.


	21. La torre

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 020**

 _La torre_

* * *

Desde el comienzo las cosas fueron difíciles para Mega Man. El Dr. Right logró trasladarlo al interior de la torre en la que se hallaba Elec Man. Esta, como no podía ser de otra forma, era custodiada fuertemente por una oposición de robots, desde Spines en cada piso buscando intrusos hasta un Big Eye ¿Cómo había llegado uno de esos allí?, Rock aún no lo sabía. En fin, todo en ese lugar no dudaba en intentar destruirle.

 _"¡Cuidado, Rock!"._

—Sí, ya sé, Roll —respondió Rock con cierto hastío, destruyendo algunos robots Watcher que le impedían seguir avanzando por una de las tantas escaleras del lugar.

 _"¡Oye!_ —le llamó la aludida, ahora molesta—. _No tienes por qué ser grosero"._

—Lo siento. —Rock suspiró tras acabar con los droides de vigilancia—. Es sólo que ya estoy cansado de todo esto.

 _"Te entiendo perfectamente, Rock_ —reconoció su creador, haciendo algunos estiramientos en su silla—. _A todos nos vendría bien un buen descanso luego de lidiar con esta crisis"._

 _"¿Quizás ir a vacacionar?_ —sugirió la rubia—. _He estado investigando algunos sitios"._

—¿Qué tal Ciudad Sinfonía? —El chico descargó su Buster contra un enemigo frente a él—. No está muy lejos de Megalópolis, y siempre he querido conocerla.

 _"Hmm, sería más de lo mismo. Calles por aquí, edificios por allá, como los que tenemos en casa_ —supusó Roll, con tono aburrido—. _¿Qué tal unos días en una isla paradisiaca_ _?"._

—Hablando de ideas originales —masculló Rock, aunque fuera escuchado por la chica.

 _"¿¡Qué!?"._

—Nada, nada —se defendió, pasando la pregunta a su creador—. ¿Qué dice usted, Dr. Right?

 _"Bueno, siempre me ha dado añoranza el volver a la villa en la que crecí_ —confesó el robotista _—. Pero con todo el trabajo de Laboratorios Light, nunca he tenido el tiempo"._

—Creí que siempre había vivido en Megalópolis —admitió el chico del cañón.

 _"Sí, yo también"._

 _"Hay muchas cosas que aún no saben sobre mí, mis pequeños_ —concluyó el científico, dando por terminada la conversación cuando alertó una lectura inusual en la sala de control de la torre—. _Atento, Rock. Detecto un fuerte pico de energía. Elec Man debe estar cerca"._

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Rock dio gracias por acabar con todas aquellas interminables escaleras. Definitivamente, el Robot Master de turno había querido ponerle un difícil tramo a recorrer, desactivando todos los elevadores de la torre. Y por si eso fuera poco, el chico también había tenido que lidiar nuevamente con esos molestos bloques desvanecidos. Pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena cuando…

—¿¡Eh!? —Rock, quien entró con su Buster listo para el combate, fue recibido por una habitación vacía—. Dr. Right, ¿dónde está Elec Man?

 _"Espera, déjame revisar._ —Tras un escrutinio rápido al mapeado de la torre, el científico de barba blanca detectó al que fuera su mejor robot industrial—. _Está afuera,_ _encima_ _de la torre"._

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cómo se supone que llegue hasta allí? —cuestionó el ojiazul, de manera enérgica. Sólo quería terminar de una vez por todas para regresar a casa—. No pienso volver a bajar todo eso sólo para volver a subirlo por fuera.

 _"Deja que piense en algo_ —pidió el Dr. Right—. _Pero no bajes la guardia"._

Rock comenzó a rondar por la habitación en lo que su creador y su compañera ideaban una forma en la que él no tuviera que hacer _otra vez_ todo el trayecto. En eso vio parte del equipo que usaban los técnicos para hacer su trabajo: guantes aislantes, cascos, uniformes, y un dispositivo extraño que asemejaba a su cañón.

—Un minuto. —Rock se acercó al artefacto, preguntándose si le podría servir—. ¿Dr. Right?

 _"¿Sí?"._

—El Mega Buster puede asimilar cualquier herramienta, ¿verdad?

 _"En efecto_ —acordó el robotista—. _Lo creé como una herramienta multipropósito que pudiera adaptarse a todo tipo de tareas"._

—¿Y qué me dice de esto? —Rock tomó el aparato, asimilando su sistema en el arsenal de herramientas variable.

 _"El Magnet Beam. Lo diseñé como ítem de soporte para los empleados de Ciudad Orbe. Usa el mismo principio de crear superficies magnéticas que los Yoku Blocks con los que trataste antes"._

—Es justo lo que necesitaba. —El castaño se acercó a uno de los muros de la esférica habitación—. ¡Super Arm, en línea!

Con un golpe de sus gigantescas manoplas, Mega Man consiguió hacer un agujero que daba al exterior. La tormenta aún seguía en su apogeo.

—Bien. —El chico pensó en la otra herramienta a usar—. _¡Magnet Beam,_ en línea!

Mega Man volvió a su coloración por defecto, pero equipado con el ítem nombrado en lugar de las balas solares. Disparó su Buster, emitiendo de él una barra magnética de franjas azules y cian.

—Hora de la verdad. —El chico saltó sobre la barra recién creada, comprobando —para su alivio— que esta le soportaba sin problemas—. ¡Funciona!

Sin perder tiempo, el androide de azul comenzó a crear más barras magnéticas que le sirvieran como suelo para subir hasta el techo de la torre. Allí, Elec Man esperaba de brazos cruzados, sobre una plataforma adherida a la estructura.

—Vaya, creí que tendría que ir a buscarte —comentó perspicaz el DRN-008.

—Elec Man —reconoció el chico, preparando su Mega Buster—. Vendrás conmigo.

—Vaya —se sorprendió falsamente el de la máscara—. ¿Sin negociaciones?

—Tu empeño por dejar trampas en todo el camino hasta acá me hicieron ver que sería inútil hacerte desistir.

El robot eléctrico río.

—En efecto. Todo eso lo preparé para ti, para ponerte a prueba —admitió el robot, descruzando sus brazos—. Para ver si eras digno de enfrentarme, a mí, ¡la más grande creación del Dr. Right!

—¿Su más grande creación?

—¡Vamos! —se burló el androide de rojo, negro y amarillo—. No creerás que alguno de los otros DRN pueda compararse a mí. Soy quien le ha dado el prestigio del que goza en la comunidad científica el Dr. Right ¡Soy superior a todos! —se jactó, con una afilada sonrisa—. Y eso te incluye, Mega Man. —Un relámpago en el cielo centellante cerró aquel discurso de superioridad.

La plataforma en la que estaban ambos comenzó a moverse, alertando a Rock. Pronto se elevó en el aire, alejándose de la torre.

—¿Miedo a las alturas, niño? —cuestionó Elec Man a través del tempestuoso clima. En sus manos ya generaba una descarga de electricidad para arremeter contra el androide azul—. Entonces no debiste haber venido.

—¡Elec Man!

—¡Ahora veamos cómo se las arregla un trasto de bajo voltaje como tú contra la cúspide de la robótica moderna!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** _"Symphony City"_ , locación mencionada en **Challenger from the Future** como la sede del conflicto entre Mega Man y Las Dimensiones.

 **2.** La idea de viajar a una isla es un guiño al tercer volumen del manga de Mega Man, escrito por el mangaka Shigeto Ikehara, basado en los juegos de Gameboy.

 **3.** La plataforma flotante es la misma donde se enfrenta a Elec Man en **Mega Man 2: Power Fighters.**

* * *

 **Éste arco, como el resto, se supone que tendría cinco capítulos, pero la batalla con Fire Man abarcó más de lo esperado a último momento. Por lo mismo, el capítulo siguiente (el del lunes), vendría a ser el cierre. Hasta entonces será.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


	22. ¡Sobrecarga!

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 021**

 _¡Sobrecarga!_

* * *

Mega Man consiguió apenas evadir el primer tri-rayo que lanzó Elec Man. No obstante, la superficie mojada de la plataforma metálica hacia difícil mantener una batalla contra el androide reprogramado.

—¿Oyes eso, Mega Man? —cuestionó el robot de la máscara, jugando con un flujo de electricidad entre sus dedos—. Es el sonido de tu derrota.

Antes de que Rock pudiese reaccionar, Elec Man disparó varias bolas eléctricas hacia él, provocándole severas averías en su armadura. Pero el ataque no había terminado, pues cuando el chico intentó reincorporarse, el androide eléctrico saltó por sobre su cabeza, disparándole su más fatal técnica.

— _Thunder Beam!_

Como si se tratase de un relámpago que cae del cielo, la descarga impactó sobre el androide azul, provocando un estruendo que se escuchó a través de la tormenta. Mega Man cayó luego de un desgarrador grito, vuelto un ovillo.

 _"¡Descenso de energía del 71,42%!_ —informó con pavor su creador—. _¡Rock, escapa! ¡No hay otra alternativa!"._

—¿Lo ves? —habló su agresor—. Te dije que un robot como tú jamás podría vencerme.

—E-E-Elec Man… —El chico apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos y oraciones. Su cuerpo expedía una ligera cortina de humo que daba muestra de los graves daños en sus circuitos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Todavía sigues funcionando? —El último de la Serie DRN hasta la fecha pateó al castaño por la plataforma, acercándolo al borde de la misma—. ¡No me hagas perder más mi tiempo!

Con otra despiadada descarga del Thunder Beam, el Robot Master le arrojó al vacío.

—¡Hmph!, patético. —El DRN reprogramado contactó a su amo para darle la buena noticia—. Maestro Wily, soy Elec Man. —Observó una vez más por el borde, antes de darle la espalda y marchar al centro del escenario flotante—. Mega Man ya es historia.

No obstante, la luz de un rayo dibujó frente al androide la silueta chamuscada del que fuera el defensor de Megalópolis. Allí, sobre la plataforma, de algún modo, Mega Man estaba de vuelta.

—¿¡Pero cómo!? —El androide electricista estaba más que impactado por la presencia del que se suponía acababa de vencer—. ¿¡Cómo has podido…!?

 _"¿Qué?_ —inquirió la voz del Dr. Wily a través de su comunicador—. _¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"._

Elec Man gruñó molesto.

—¡No sé cómo lo has conseguido! —bramó, generando otro flujo de electricidad en sus manos—. ¡Pero esta vez voy a acabar contigo, permanentemente!

Mientras el Robot Master comenzaba a cargar su técnica, Mega Man realizó movimientos con sus brazos que, en primer momento, parecían erráticos.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que haces? —cuestionó Elec Man.

—Rolling Cutter —fue la contestación del chico—, _¡_ _corta_ _!_

Silbando velozmente entre la tempestad, la cuchilla heredada por Cut Man apareció volando detrás del DRN, quien no pudo más que recibir el ataque de lleno en su espalda. Las propiedades de conducción eléctrica del ceratanium fueron las que condenaron al mejor de los Robot Masters a servir de pararrayos en la tormenta eléctrica en curso. La descarga recibida superó con creces la capacidad del autómata de soportar medio millón de voltios.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser!? ¡Yo! —exclamó el DRN, cayendo abatido—. ¡Derrotado por un robot doméstico! —Así, negándose a creer la realidad abrumadora, el último de los robots reprogramados por el Dr. Wily fue derrotado.

 _"¡Rock!_ —le llamó su compañera—. _¿Te encuentras bien?_ —El nombrado colapsó de lleno en la plataforma— _¡ROCK!"._

—A-Aquí… estoy —respondió por fin el asistente de laboratorio, respirando aliviado de haber vencido.

 **⁂**

—¡AAAH, MALDICIÓN!

El megalómano había iniciado un berrinche que dejaba al de Ice Man en ridículo. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas tras la derrota del último de los Robot Masters.

—¿¡Cómo lo haces, Right!? ¿¡CÓMO!? —Se acercó al panel de control, viendo las imágenes en vivo de la plataforma. Con presionar un botón, desactivó remotamente el sistema de vuelo de esta—. ¡Cae a tu perdición, Mega Man!

 **⁂**

 _"Rock, estás en estado crítico_ —indicó el Dr. Right—. _Debemos regresarte enseguida"._

—B-Bien. —Tras la respuesta entrecortada de Mega Man, el escenario bajo sus pies se tambaleó—. ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

 _"¡La plataforma pierde energía!_ —fue la advertencia—. _¡Debe ser obra del Dr. Wily!"._

Mientras intentaba mantenerse dentro del escenario volante, Mega Man se percató de que el cuerpo de Elec Man se resbalaba por la superficie hasta el borde. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y llegó como pudo hasta él, impidiéndole caer.

—¿Qué es eso? —Al revisar el pecho abierto del robot, se percató de la señal de teleportación en estado de activación—. ¡Ah, no! ¡No lo harás esta vez, Dr. Wily! —Mega Man se rodeó a sí mismo y a su par robot en una barrera magnética generada por el Magnet Beam, la cual impedía que la señal de transferencia pudiera activarse.

 _"¿Qué haces, Rock? ¡No podré teleportarte así!"._

—¡Dr. Right, prepárese para teleportarnos a ambos! —avisó el castaño—. ¡Cuando el Magnet Beam se acabe, active la señal!

 _"¡Pero Rock, es muy peligroso!"._

—¡No pienso dejar que el Dr. Wily le haga daño a otro robot, doctor! ¡Haga lo que le pido, por favor!

El Dr. Right ajustó rápidamente la configuración del teletransportador. Era una tarea contrarreloj, y no sólo por el hecho de que dos de sus robots iban en picada sobre una plancha de acero. Si el Dr. Wily lograba teleportar a Elec Man antes que él, los esfuerzos de Mega Man habrían sido en vano.

—¡Transfiriendo!

La plataforma en pantalla se estrelló aparatosamente contra el suelo mojado en los alrededores de Ciudad Orbe, revolviéndose en fierros y cableados que estallaron en mil pedazos.

 **⁂**

El telepuerto de Laboratorios Light no mostraba señales de activación.

—Vamos —rezó la asistenta del científico—. Rock.

Respondiendo a sus plegarias, los dos androides de la Serie DRN aparecieron en una luz azul y amarilla, respectiva a cada uno.

—¡ROCK! —La chica no dudó en acercarse, sosteniendo al castaño para que no cayera al suelo.

—Vamos, Roll. Llevémoslos a sus cápsulas.

El padre de la robótica moderna y la fémina de los Robot Masters llevaron a ambos robots a la sala de reparación, donde harían todo lo posible para restaurarlos a la normalidad.

 **⁂**

En otro lugar, el iracundo científico loco ya se había calmado un poco. Si bien las cosas no había salido como esperaba, al menos lo ocurrido hasta ahora había servido como tapadera para llevar su plan a la fase final.

—¿Todo listo? —El sniper en las pantallas asintió—. Bien, asegúrate que todos estén adentro cuando lo liberes.

El megalómano alternó las imágenes a las varias máquinas en las que había estado trabajando éste tiempo, y entre los cuales destacaba el esquema de una esfera de color negro.

—Voy a tener al mundo en mis manos, ¡así tenga que traer al mismísimo _diablo!_

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	23. Conflicto

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 022**

 _Conflicto_

* * *

¡Un milagro había ocurrido!, o al menos eso creía Rock.

Tras intensas reparaciones, el Dr. Right consiguió estabilizar la condición del autómata, por lo que luego de unas horas despertó como nuevo. Roll no contuvo su emoción y abrazó a su gemelo apenas vio sus ojos brillando con la misma intensidad de siempre ¡Y enhorabuena! Pues recibió la noticia de que sus pares Cut Man y Elec Man también habían logrado ser restaurados a la normalidad por el científico.

—Los daños en Cut Man no fueron tan graves comparado con Elec Man —comentó la rubia, poniéndole al tanto en la sala de reparaciones—. Cada que tenía oportunidad, el Dr. Right trabajaba en él durante tus misiones. —Agachó la mirada—. Se suponía que después de enfrentar a Elec Man te daría la buena noticia, pero entonces…

La voz de Roll se entrecortó en la última frase.

Pese a que los robots, incluso ellos los Robot Masters, no podían derramar lágrimas, si podían sollozar como lo haría un humano al estar triste.

—No llores, _Roll-chan._

—¡Rock! —La rubia le volvió a abrazar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho azul del androide—. ¡Tenía mucho miedo!

—Ya, ya. —Mega Man la sostuvo un rato en sus brazos, intentando consolarla.

Cuando Rock aceptó convertirse en un robot de batalla, no pensó en lo que sentirían los más cercanos a él si fracasaba. Esto implicaba tomar riesgos y exponerse al peligro, angustiando a su creador y a su compañera durante su jornada.

—Rock —comenzó ella, tras compartir aquel momento íntimo—, hay algo que debo decirte…

 **⁂**

Mientras, en otra parte de la propiedad, el Dr. Right estaba en una videoconferencia con los miembros del comité de emergencias de Megalópolis. El tema a tratar era la posible participación de Mega Man en la captura del Dr. Wily.

Luego de que Rock regresara, marcando el fin del asedio de los Robot Masters a Megalópolis, un grupo furtivo del ejército hizo contacto con la central de gobierno, informando que habían hallado el escondite del Dr. Wily. Entonces, los líderes de la ciudad solicitaron al Dr. Right la presencia de Mega Man para lidiar con el científico loco, sólo en caso de algún imprevisto.

 _"¡Vamos Dr. Right, no sea necio!_ —Está de más decir que el buen doctor se negaba a tal idea—. _No sabemos de lo que es capaz el Dr. Wily si se le deja libre. Entienda que debe prestarnos a su robot para…"_

—¡Para que él haga el trabajo sucio ¿verdad, Teniente?! —concluyó el de barba blanca—. ¡Me niego a que mi Rock participe en esta cacería!

 _"¡Suficiente, Thomas!_ —habló una mujer en indumentaria de laboratorio—. _Hablas de esos robots como si fueran tus hijos"._

—¡Lo son! —exclamó el científico, harto de discutir—. Ustedes sólo ven máquinas desechables, pero yo me niego a perder a _otro_ más ¡He puesto mi vida en ellos!

Los partícipes de la conferencia guardaron silencio un momento, tratando de interpretar las declaraciones de aquel hombre.

 _"Damas y caballeros, no podemos obligar al Dr. Right a participar de nuestro plan si no lo desea_ —señaló una tercera persona, rompiendo el silencio en la línea— _. Sin ser miembro de nuestra división científica ó estar asociado a la milicia, éste hombre ha contribuido más a la salvación de la ciudad que los presentes aquí. Por eso, lo menos que pido es el debido respeto para él y sus creaciones"._

 _"Sr. Alcalde_ —interrumpió el encargado de las operaciones militares en la ciudad _—, le recuerdo que esta es una emergencia, y además, estamos contrarreloj ¡Mis hombres ya están en el lugar!"._

 _"Lo sé, Teniente_ —concedió el dirigente político, con un tono más severo—. _Por eso mismo le recomiendo que deje de ser tan terco. El Dr. Right ha dicho que no será parte de esto, así que ponga a sus hombres en marcha antes de que el Dr. Wily escape"._

El uniformado no se encontraba para nada feliz con la decisión. Sin ocultar su descontento desapareció del cuadro, con el sonido de las puertas de aquel salón cerrándose, como muestra de su partida.

El alcalde retomó la palabra:

 _"Dr. Right, de parte de todos aquí agradezco sus esfuerzos hasta ahora._ —Suspiró resignado—. _Respetaré su decisión de no sumar a Mega Man a la lucha. Pero tenga presente que lo ocurrido, de aquí en más, pesará en su conciencia"._

—Que así sea entonces. —El científico cortó la comunicación, dando por finalizada aquella junta.

—¡Dr. Right! —le llamó Rock, entrando al laboratorio—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¡Rock! —El científico se acercó a su creación—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho? Dime.

—Mis sistemas están en orden —calmó el cuestionado—. Pero, Roll me ha contado todo ¿Por qué me retiró el Mega Buster?

El robotista negó con la cabeza.

—Rock, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías —confesó el inventor—. Cuando revisé tus daños, todo era un desastre. Por un momento creí que no podría…

—Vamos, Dr. Right —tranquilizó el castaño—. Hizo un estupendo trabajo; con Cut Man y con Elec Man también.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Rock! —clamó el hombre de ciencia—. Después de lo ocurrido, he comprendido que la responsabilidad con la que cargas es demasiada. No puedo simplemente dejarte ir ¡Y menos contra ese loco Dr. Wily! —El científico enjuagó sus ojos—. Te he retirado el Mega Buster porque ya no es necesaria la existencia de Mega Man.

—¿Q-Qué está diciendo, doctor? —El de azul se mostraba incrédulo a la conclusión de su creador—. Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para detener al Dr. Wily!?

—Dejaremos que las fuerzas de la ley lidien con él desde ahora —sentenció el padre de la Serie Right.

—Dr. Right, por favor —imploró el defensor de Megalópolis—. No cometa un error.

—Lo siento Rock, pero mi decisión es definitiva.

—¡Pero doctor…!

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO, ROCK! —impuso estricto su creador—. ¡Por eso te _ordeno_ permanecer en éste laboratorio hasta nuevo aviso!

El autómata veía incrédulo a su creador. En todo el tiempo que habían convivido, jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan autoritaria; ni a él ni a Roll. Y ahora, cuando Megalópolis… no. Cuando el mundo más le necesitaba, ¿venía y le _ordenaba_ que dejara todo su esfuerzo de lado?

Quería rebelarse, desobedecer su directriz e ir a por el Dr. Wily a como diera lugar. Pero algo se lo impedía: su programación no le permitía desobedecer a su creador cuando éste dictaba una orden. Esas palabras le recordaron a Rock su verdadera naturaleza, la maldición de ser una máquina creada para servir. Así aprendiera todo lo posible de los humanos, jamás llegaría a ser tan libre como ellos.

Tras agachar la cabeza y guardar silencio, el que fuera defensor de la justica salió corriendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás. Su mente entraba en conflicto al _no poder ayudar a quienes lo necesiten._

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	24. Tras la pista del Dr Wily

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 023**

 _Tras la pista del Dr. Wily_

* * *

De una forma más bien teatral, el megalómano había utilizado una vieja fábrica de armas, datada del siglo pasado, como base de operaciones. Esta clase de sitios habían sido edificados durante una cruenta guerra para no ser detectados por el enemigo, ocultos en la vasta extensión que abarcaba Megalópolis, antes de ser Megalópolis. Pero cuando el final del conflicto llegó, estos lugares promotores de destrucción fueron clausurados; borrados del mapa con el desarrollo agigantado de la sociedad que vino en los años siguientes.

Aún así, esta locación perdida en el tiempo había logrado preservarse escondida en los frondosos bosques de Megalópolis; ni siquiera Cut Man, que había laborado como guardabosque allí, había dado con ella. Pero entonces, ¿cómo fue hallada por las fuerzas militares?

Para empezar, jamás habían dejado de buscar.

Desde que iniciaron las hostilidades de los Robot Masters, la resistencia apostada en la ciudad se había encargado tanto de combatir a los robots locos como de rastrear a la mente maestra detrás de sus actos. Si bien con la primera parte no tuvieron suerte sino hasta la aparición de cierto robot azul, dar con el paradero del Dr. Wily no resultó tan difícil luego de seguir furtivamente a uno de sus robots, el cual conducía un camión de carga pesada a las instalaciones del calvo megalómano.

Tras bajar el último de los recipientes que transportaba, al Sniper Joe no se le volvió a ver en un buen rato. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para la unidad militar de acordonar el área. Una vez cubierta toda eventualidad, procedieron a asaltar la locación.

Sin la participación de Mega Man en esta operación, los comandos del ejército debían actuar por su cuenta, antes de que el Dr. Wily escapase. Debieron enfrentarse a unos cuantos droides de seguridad de los que tal vez dispuso el científico al prever una situación así, pero no fueron oposición para la artillería de los soldados. La unidad militar hizo su improvisada entrada con explosivos, y pusieron manos a la obra en busca del criminal.

El líder del grupo entró con la mitad de sus subalternos al edificio, abriéndose paso entre piezas mecánicas dispersas. Fue en una sala de máquinas desmantelada que dieron al fin con una pista de su paradero, por lo que sin perder tiempo irrumpieron para ponerle bajo custodia y acabar con su amenaza.

—¡Manos arriba, loco! —ordenó el comandante de los uniformados.

Al ver que no obedecía, uno de los soldados empujó furioso la silla giratoria para forzar al científico a encararlos. Más de uno se llevó una gran sorpresa por lo que vieron.

—¿¡Esto es una broma!?

 _"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí! —_ decía la voz del Dr. Wily a través de una grabadora que la réplica de felpa tamaño real que lo suplantaba tenía adherida con cinta industrial _—. Tristemente, no me encuentro ahora"._

Sin que los efectivos lo anticiparan, aquel hombre trastornado se había fugado del recinto desde mucho antes de su llegada.

 _"No obstante_ —continuaba el comunicado— _, pueden dejarme el recado con el encargado que he dejado"._

—¿Encargado? —Una bala de energía atravesó la habitación, impactando con uno de los recipientes que había traído el robot del Dr. Wily. El contenido en su interior se derramo por el suelo—. ¡Es una trampa!

Los soldados buscaron refugio del fuego del Sniper Joe que, desde su posición, tenía una mira clara de cada uno. Pero ellos no eran su objetivo.

—¡Compañía, abran fuego a mi señal! —indicó el comandante de la unidad.

—¿Qué es esta cosa amarilla? —interrumpió uno de sus subordinados, quien se había escondido tras uno de los contenedores—. Es como plomo derretido, pero no está caliente.

—¡Miren, va a hacer algo! —señaló otro, en dirección al ser mecánico.

El Sniper Joe lanzó de su mano un objeto circular de color negro, al centro de la habitación.

Los soldados se pusieron a cubierto del dispositivo que, empero, no resultó ser algún tipo de granada. En cambio, la esfera quedó suspendida en el aire, desconcertando a los humanos. Su confusión aumentó todavía más cuando la extraña sustancia dispersa por todo el lugar comenzó a moverse por sí misma, como si tuviese mente propia.

La masilla se aglomeró alrededor del extraño globo negro hasta cubrirlo en una gigantesca bola, impermeable a cualquier ataque. Tras terminar esta transformación el orbe volvió a aparecer, esta vez con un brillo rojo en el centro. De éste modo daba el aspecto tétrico de un ojo.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos es esa cosa!?

Paralizados, los soldados no pudieron hacer nada cuando la _"cosa"_ disparó un potente rayo láser de su visor, volando las instalaciones desde sus cimientos. Entre las ruinas, la figura de un gigantesco cíclope emergió, comenzando su camino a Megalópolis.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	25. Intervención

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 024**

 _Intervención_

* * *

Roll supo que las cosas marcharían mal cuando le contase a Rock lo sucedido con su aditamento de combate. Cuando éste pasó a su lado en carrera al salir del laboratorio, sin siquiera darle un vistazo, supo que los esfuerzos del androide por convencer a su creador de regresarle a su estado de batalla habían sido en vano. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue en busca de su compañero.

Era su turno de consolarle. Ella sabía que Rock estaría afligido por no poder ayudar más, por dejar inconclusa esta tarea que se había autoimpuesto. Su sentido del deber lo hacía –a criterio de Roll– alguien insoportable en ocasiones, un aguafiestas. Pero si algo le habían demostrado los eventos recientes, es que eso mismo podía impulsarlo a llegar más allá, tanto o más de lo que sus limitaciones le permitiesen.

—Allí estás —advirtió la ojiazul, hallando a su par en el tejado de la residencia.

—¿Dónde más si no? Me _ordenaron_ quedarme en la propiedad. —Desanimado, Rock contemplaba la ciudad que había jurado proteger.

Las edificaciones se dibujaban como fantasmas en el horizonte pues, a pesar de recuperar el control de la central de energía, la red eléctrica debía ser reparada. El cielo era otro factor que influía en el aspecto lúgubre de la urbe. Aunque había parado de llover hacía horas, las oscuras nubes aún se cernían sobre Megalópolis. El castaño se preguntaba si esto último era un mal presagio.

—Vamos, seguro el doctor no lo ha hecho con mala intención —defendió Roll—. Está preocupado por ti, y sólo quiere asegurarse de que no hagas algo imprudente.

—Si es para protegerlos, no me importa ponerme en riesgo. —El chico al fin encaró a su gemela.

—No digas eso, Rock.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —El ojiazul suspiró—. Sólo quiero ser quién los salve a todos.

—Bueno, eso es algo egocéntrico de tu parte ¿No te parece? —cuestionó la rubia, sin entender esa actitud en su par.

—No es eso —discrepó Rock, disintiendo—. No me interesa que me reconozcan como a un héroe, si es lo que piensas. —Apretó sus puños—. Sólo quiero ser el único tenga que luchar, para que nadie más deba arriesgarse. Quiero ser quién luche por la justicia, ¡para detener los planes del Dr. Wily!

La autómata se sorprendió ante las palabras del de traje azul. Si Rock quería los reflectores sobre sí, era para detener a aquellos que perturbaban la paz. Era su espíritu de autosacrificio en pro de ayudar al resto lo que le determinaba a participar en esta lucha.

De todas las razones, Roll nunca pensó una tan pura.

—Eso es… muy noble, Rock.

—¡Tsk!, pero eso ya no importa —siseó el mencionado, cabizbajo—. Si no puedo ser Mega Man, no puedo hacer nada.

—No hables así, tonto —le animó ella, acercándose para rodearle con uno de sus brazos.

—¿Q-Qué haces, Roll? —se quejó él, tratando de librarse de aquel agarre repentino de la vivaz chica.

—Je, je. Sólo trato de animar al cabeza dura número uno de los Right Numbers —reconoció ella, alborotándole el cabello con su puño—. Sin tu ayuda, Megalópolis habría caído en la desesperación —destacó, aún sin soltarlo—. Ten presente que, sin importar si eras Rock o Mega Man, salvaste a mucha gente el día de hoy.

El DRN al fin se liberó del agarre de la autómata, procesando lo dicho por esta. Cuando Roll se lo proponía, podía hacer entrar en razón a los demás.

—Deja de sentirte mal por no poder ayudar más, al menos conseguiste inspirar a las personas ¿Y qué importa si ya no puedes ser Mega Man? Para mí siempre serás un héroe —resaltó una sonriente Roll, extendiéndole la mano—. Entremos a casa a descansar.

Pensando en ceder ante su petición y seguir lo dictado por su creador, Rock se dispuso a tomar la mano de la chica. Sin embargo, un fuerte estruendo viajando en el viento, procedente de la ciudad, alertó a ambos androides.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —preguntó Rock, enfocándose en la urbe en penumbras.

A lo lejos, ambos DRN podían detectar cierta agitación en las calles, como si una nueva ola de destrucción estuviese teniendo lugar. No podían ver bien la fuente, incluso con su poderoso sistema óptico, pero parecía grave a juzgar por los fuegos iluminando la zona perjudicada.

—¡Vayamos a decirle al doctor! —sugirió Rock, con Roll de acuerdo.

Ambos llegaron en un santiamén al laboratorio, donde su creador ya parecía estar al tanto de la situación, pues éste discutía nuevamente con los altos mandos de Megalópolis.

 _"¡Es una emergencia, Dr. Right!",_ advertía con urgencia el Teniente al mando de las fuerzas militares en la ciudad.

—¡Ya les había dicho que éste laboratorio no se involucraría en sus planes! —recordó el hombre de ciencia.

 _"¡Ya basta, Thomas!_ —demandó aquella mujer de la división científica—. _¡Debemos tomar acción!"._

 _"No podemos seguir discutiendo así_ —reconoció el alcalde—. _Dr. Right, es un asunto crítico, necesitamos de su robot una vez más"._

—¡Ya les he dicho que…! —El científico se vio interrumpido al verse desvanecido.

Los dos autómatas le alcanzaron antes de que colapsase, revisando sus signos. Incluso los miembros de la conferencia detuvieron la discusión al percatarse de lo sucedido por sus pantallas.

 _"¡Thomas!"._

 _"¿Se encuentra bien, Dr. Right?"._

—Doctor, necesita descansar —recomendó Roll, quien se arrodilló en el suelo, a un lado del científico—. Permita que Rock y yo…

—¡No! —disintió él, intentando levantarse.

—Dr. Right, por favor —instó la rubia, apretando los dientes para esconder su disgusto.

Ignorando sus súplicas, el científico volvió su atención al comité de la ciudad.

—Mi respuesta… sigue siendo la misma, señores. —Su obstinada declaración no era bien sostenida debido a su exhausto estado—. No pienso exponer… a mis creaciones a más peligro.

El estado del Dr. Right delataba que no estaba en condiciones de seguir discutiendo. Mientras él comenzaba a jadear frente a las pantallas del laboratorio, víctima de su agotamiento físico y mental, Rock se mantenía más bien distante, como si el malestar del científico se fuera a agravar por su culpa.

—¡Ya es suficiente, _padre_ _!_ —intervino la rubia, harta de aquella escena, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. ¡Estoy tan preocupada como tú por Rock! ¡Pero retenerlo aquí no va a mejorar nada!

—¡Roll! —se sorprendió su compañero.

La aludida cerró sus ojos un momento, procesando en su mente positrónica las palabras correctas a decir para hacer entrar en razón a su creador.

—¡Entiende! ¡Si el Dr. Wily logra su cometido, poco importará dónde nos escondamos! —bramó ella; su dulce mirada ojiazul había sido reemplazada por un fiero ceño fruncido—. Tarde o temprano, vamos a tener que hacerle frente a sus planes, y entonces no tendremos a donde huir.

Tras su sorpresa inicial, el científico buscaba una manera de contradecir a su creación, alguna base que sostuviera sus precipitadas decisiones recientes. Pero no la halló. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su buen juicio se había nublado, impidiéndole velar por ese bien mayor que tanto profesaba a sus dos criaturas. En su vasto saber adquirido con los años se había equivocado, y aquella niña que tanto se esmeró en diseñar se lo había hecho ver.

Suspiró.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —Se sobó la frente—. Tienes razón, Roll. —Tomó a la pequeña por los hombros, agradeciéndole por sus palabras—. No puedo sólo hacer a un lado los problemas de otros creyendo que eso lo solucionará todo. —Meditando sobre esto, deseaba haber comprendido esa misma idea cuando el Dr. Wily y él aún eran colegas. Sólo _tal vez_ las cosas hubieran sido diferentes—. Rock.

—¿Sí? —se acercó aún tímido el convocado.

—Vas a salir, muchacho —indicó él, suprimiendo así la antigua orden en el androide—. Te equiparé de nuevo con el Mega Buster.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	26. Amarillo

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 025**

 _Amarillo_

* * *

Por suerte para Rock, es decir Mega Man, su breve degradación había sido sólo en el hardware, por lo que la reinstalación del Mega Buster no tomó más de unos minutos. De habérsele regresado a su estado original, la reconversión hubiera llevado más tiempo, y eso era algo de lo que no se podían dar el lujo ahora. Megalópolis estaba bajo ataque una vez más, y no por un ejército de robots. En esta ocasión, el enemigo era uno sólo, un coloso circular con nada más que piernas y brazos, avanzando torpemente por las calles. Esto último parecía ser intencional, para causar mayor daño a la infraestructura y aterrorizar a sus habitantes con su naturaleza impredecible.

Cuando Mega Man llegó al lugar y lo vio, no pudo evitar soltar un:

—¿¡Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DERROTE A ESA COSA!?

 _"¡Wow!, eso es muuucho amarillo",_ comentó Roll, al otro lado de la línea.

 _"No desesperes, Rock_ —calmó su creador—. _Recuerda que cuentas nuevamente con el Mega Buster, y tienes a tu disposición un vasto arsenal"._

—Aún así. —El chico miró primero su herramienta predilecta, para después ver al gigante acercándose—. No puedo evitar sentirme intimidado.

 _"Sabes que puedo traerte en cualquier momento"._

—No —se negó el chico—. A pesar de que me aterra la idea de enfrentarme a esa cosa, no puedo evitar sentirme entusiasmado también. —Las manos temblorosas del chico pronto se convirtieron en puños, determinados a dar pelea—. Por volver para ayudar a las personas, por volver a ser Mega Man.

El gigante se detuvo frente al DRN, observándole desde arriba con aquel tétrico ojo negro y rojo brillante.

Ambas máquinas mantenían contacto visual, estudiando a su enemigo, aguardando a que el otro hiciese su movimiento.

De pronto, la pupila del coloso brilló con intensidad, y Rock supo que se debía mover. El lugar donde había estado el autómata se convirtió en un mar de fuego, producto del láser que su oponente de turno había emitido desde su visor.

Mega Man preparó su Buster para contraatacar. Primero empleó el Magnet Beam para escalar los edificios aún en pie y ponerse a la altura del cíclope. Luego, equipado con la Hyper Bomb heredada por Bomb Man, disparó hacia el cuerpo del coloso. Se puso a cubierto cuando las cargas detonaron, haciendo estallar al monstruo en un espectáculo más bien grotesco.

La materia amarilla que componía al cíclope se desparramó por todas partes, como quién deja caer un frasco de mayonesa al suelo.

 _"¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco!"_ , se manifestó Roll.

—Bueno, eso fue algo decepcionante —reconoció el castaño—. Creí que al ser tan grande daría más… ¿¡Eh!?

Los sistemas de Rock entraron en alerta una vez más cuando la extraña masa comenzó a moverse por sí misma, aglomerándose nuevamente en la bola gigante con brazos y piernas.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —El chico estaba anonadado—. ¡Se hizo el muerto!

 **⁂**

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el científico creador de los DRN, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, doctor? ¿Por qué esa cosa se ha vuelto a reconstruir como si nada?

—Es la aleación auto-maleable que desarrollé hace tiempo ¡Pero claro! —reconoció el cuestionado—. Todos los recursos de Megalópolis estuvieron a disposición del Dr. Wily: la extracción de minerales en las montañas, su refinamiento en La Acería, y apuesto a que modificó algún dispositivo del almacén de robots para cargarlo en las torres de energía y así controlar la masa inestable. —Golpeó su puño contra el tablero en su frustración—. ¿Pero cómo fue que el Dr. Wily consiguió la fórmula?

 **⁂**

Mega Man había usado casi todo su arsenal, pero nada de lo que tenía lograba afectar al gigante amarillo.

—¡Tch! ¿Es que no voy a poder vencerlo? —protestó Mega Man.

 _"¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Es inútil!"._

—¡Esa voz! —reconoció el chico, mirando en todas direcciones. Todos los aparatos de video aún funcionales, desde televisores en aparadores hasta gigantescas pantallas publicitarias, se encendieron por sí mismos en toda la ciudad. Todos sintonizaron al enemigo público número uno—. ¡Dr. Wily!

 _"¿Qué te ha parecido el poderío de mi Yellow Devil, Mega Man?_ —cuestionó retórico el megalómano—. _Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es verdaderamente invencible"._

—¡No vas a salirte con la tuya! —advirtió el defensor de la ciudad, sólo antes de verse atacado por el puño del gigante. Apenas pudo evitar ser aplastado.

 _"¡Hmph! No hay nada que un microbio como tú pueda hacer contra un titán como éste._ —Sonrió con sorna, para luego dirigirse a los demás espectadores—. _¡Gente de Megalópolis, su tiempo se acabó! Ahora les mostraré lo que pasa cuando no cumplen con mis demandas ¡Yellow Devil, destruye a Mega Man!"._

El ojo del robot brilló al acatar el mandato sólo antes de verse sumergido en el interior de su redondo cuerpo, el cual se dividió en bolas más pequeñas que comenzaron a volar sin un rumbo aparente.

Sin saber cómo actuar ante el impredecible ataque, los trozos del demonio amarillo –convertidos en bloques sólidos debido a su naturaleza auto-maleable– golpearon sin piedad el cuerpo de Mega Man hasta dejarlo postrado en el suelo. El nivel de su energía había descendido peligrosamente.

 _"¡MEGA MAN!",_ exclamaron el Dr. Right y Roll, a través de la línea.

—N-No voy… No voy a perder —El chico apoyaba sus manos en el asfalto para darse sustento, en un intento por levantarse—. ¿Me oíste, Dr. Wily? —Encaró al gigante una vez más, listo para seguir peleando—. ¡NO PIENSO PERDER!

El cíclope extendió su mano, aplastando el pequeño cuerpo del androide en ella.

 _"¡ROOOOOCK!"._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Estamos a escasos capítulos de la conclusión de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


	27. Continuar

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 026**

 _Continuar_

* * *

Todo fue confuso para Rock luego del ataque del Yellow Devil. Sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, sumiéndose en un manto de oscuridad que entumecía su cuerpo.

 _«No es posible_ —pensaba él, sin siquiera la fuerza para abrir sus párpados—. _Yo… perdí. Después de todo»._

 _«¡Aún no puedes rendirte!»,_ bramó una voz en aquel vacío.

Al reconocer de quién se trataba, el androide de azul recobró la fuerza suficiente para abrir sus ojos y reencontrarse con cierto Robot Master obrero.

 _«¡Guts Man!_ —se sorprendió el chico. El gigante le veía con desaprobación, como si su sola presencia le molestase—. _Qu-¡Oye!»._

Sin dar explicación, el robot obrero comenzó a empujarlo con sus manos cuan bravucón molestando a sus compañeros. Esto siguió hasta que Rock dio, de alguna manera, con la orilla de aquel peligroso precipicio de las minas montañosas. El DRN de la construcción no lo dudó dos veces y volvió a empujar al chico, hacía el vacío.

 _«¡AAAH!_ —En lugar de caer cientos de metros hasta el suelo, sólo recorrió una décima parte de éste tramo, aterrizando dentro de una caja de madera guardada en el almacén de robots—. _¿Pero qué…?»._

 _«¿Se te aflojó una tuerca acaso?»,_ comentó un satírico Cut Man, asomándose dentro de la caja. Luego se alejó y la selló, impidiéndole a Rock escapar.

 _«¡Cut Man, espera!_ —llamó el chico, golpeando la tapa— _. ¿¡Qué está ocurriendo!?»._

 _«Creo que los humanos le llaman 'sueño' o 'epifanía'»,_ señaló Fire Man, abriendo la caja por un costado. Esta ahora parecía el interior de un horno, como los que había en La Acería.

 _«¿Sueño; epifanía?_ —cuestionó el castaño antes de verse enterrado en una pila de basura a punto de ser incinerada— _¡Espera, Fire Man!»._

Al salir de la montaña de escombros, se dio cuenta de que ya no era más eso, sino un montículo de nieve.

 _«Debería prestar más atención, Sr. Mega»,_ resaltó Ice Man, sólo antes de aventarle una bola de nieve en el rostro _._

 _«¡Agh, Ice Man!_ —reclamó Rock, quitándose la pelota de la cara—. _¿Bomb Man?»._

El mencionado sólo le guiñó el ojo a su par, haciendo un ademán con su mano, como si disparara.

Mega Man comprendió tarde que el gesto hacía alusión a la Hyper Bomb a punto de estallar, la cual había suplantado a la bola de nieve en su mano. La detonación del explosivo le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos, se topó con el Robot Master eléctrico.

Ambos estaban ahora sobre una de las torres de energía.

 _«¡Elec Man! ¿Tú también?»._

 _«Se supone que eres mejor que nosotros_ —remarcó el androide de la máscara, apretando sus puños—. _Pero aquí estás, dándote por vencido»._

El comentario pareció molestar al castaño.

 _«¡Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte!»,_ bramó el azul, harto de aquel juego.

 _«Lo eres»,_ discrepó otra voz, detrás de él.

Al encarar a la nueva aparición, se topó con nada menos que sí mismo. Era él, pero a la vez no, vestido con sus ropas diarias. Era él, antes de ser _él_ _._

 _«Ahora sí que no estoy entendiendo nada»._

 _«Eres tan fuerte como sólo tú te lo propongas_ —recalcó su doppelgänger—. _Eso es lo que te ha llevado hasta donde estás ahora. No puedes flaquear tan cerca de la victoria»._

 _«¡Pero…!»._

 _«¿Qué pasó con salvarlos a todos?»,_ interrogó ahora Roll, suplantando a su doble doméstico.

 _«¿Qué pasó con ser el símbolo de la paz verdadera?»._ Fue el turno del Dr. Right para hablar.

 _«¿Qué pasó con ser el único que tuviera que luchar_ —se manifestó el último fantasma: una remembranza de su actualización de batalla— _por la justicia?»._

Ante tales cuestionamientos, Rock agachó la cabeza en silencio, avergonzado por no saber cómo responder.

 _«Pero les fallé a todos»,_ logró musitar _._

 _«No_ —refutó su reflejo—. _Piensa en toda la gente que has ayudado, Mega Man»._

Detrás del espejismo se manifestaron las imágenes de su creador y su compañera, de sus pares Robot Masters, de toda la gente de Megalópolis que había salvado en su jornada.

 _«No importa cuántas veces falles, siempre puedes volver a intentar._ —Con aquellos fantasmas, los recuerdos de su aventura vinieron a él en destellos—. _No importa que tan mal parezca todo, debes_ _continuar_ _»._

Una vez más, la determinación brillaba en los ojos azules del defensor de Megalópolis. Rendirse significaba no cumplir con el propósito de su existir: _ayudar_. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder, no mientras todas las fuerzas destructivas siguiesen amenazando a inocentes.

 _«Entonces, ¿qué dices, Mega Man?»._

 **⁂**

Rock no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó desde que fue aprisionado por la bestia de un ojo. Sólo recordaba vagamente un sueño, algo extraño considerando que los robots –incluso tan avanzados como lo eran los de su clase– no podían experimentar tal cosa.

¿Qué había sido aquello? No importaba, al menos no tanto como liberarse de la masilla amarilla a su alrededor, detener la destrucción de la ciudad, y parar los planes del Dr. Wily. Para ello, empleó su más reciente técnica adquirida.

— _¡Thunder Beam,_ en línea!

El tri-rayo emitido por el chico despedazó uno de los brazos del Yellow Devil, de cuyo interior salió Rock, ahora portando colores grises y amarillos en su armadura.

 _"¡ROCK!",_ le llamaron no dos, sino cuatro voces por el intercomunicador.

Aquel llamado le recordó que aún no debía perder la consciencia.

—Perdón por esta pausa temporal —se excusó, poniéndose en guardia para desafiar a aquel cíclope que se regeneraba—. ¡Pero ya estoy listo para _continuar!_

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	28. Refuerzos

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 027**

 _Refuerzos_

* * *

— _Creo que está despertando…_

— _Oye, Rock ¡Rock!_

La cabeza del mencionado daba vueltas. Al abrir sus ojos, las borrosas figuras de dos individuos se mostraban ante él. Pronto se percató de que estaba recostado en el suelo, en los brazos de alguien.

— _Rock, despierta._ —Aquel que le tenía lo zarandeaba un poco, buscando que recobrara la lucidez.

— _¡No lo muevas tanto!_ —advirtió el otro.

Las voces de ambos se escuchaban familiares.

Cuando el procesador del DRN comenzó a correr otra vez, éste reconoció a sus dos acompañantes.

—¡Cut Man! ¡Elec Man! —llamó Mega Man, sentándose de pronto. El movimiento brusco hizo que el malestar regresara a su cabeza, por lo cual se la sostuvo—. ¿Qu-Qué ha pasado? ¡El Yellow Devil!

—Tranquilo —calmó el último de la Serie Right, continuando con su labor de recargar las celdas de poder de Mega Man—. Ese monstruo ya es historia.

Al echar un vistazo a la avenida, esta estaba bañada en la aleación amarilla de aquel coloso que había aterrorizado la ciudad.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ustedes…?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —cuestionó Elec Man—. Bueno, no me sorprende. Después de todo recibiste muchos daños durante la batalla. —Tras completar la recarga de energía de Mega Man, el DRN enmascarado se irguió—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, no fuimos nosotros, al menos no del todo.

—¿Eh?

—Fue tu plan, cuando vinimos a ayudarte —señaló ahora Cut Man.

—Fue luego de que escapaste del Yellow Devil —comenzó el robot electricista—. Cuando despertamos, Cut Man y yo fuimos al laboratorio del Dr. Right. Él y Roll nos pusieron al tanto de la situación y nos dijeron que tu señal era débil, pero aún seguías funcionando.

—Nos ofrecimos a salvarte —prosiguió el androide jardinero—. Y aunque al principio se negaron, luego de verte escapar del interior del Yellow Devil y darse cuenta de que no resistirías más tú solo contra él, nos permitió apoyarte en la batalla.

—Eso... lo recuerdo —reconoció Mega Man, aún aturdido—. Pero ustedes… ¡no tenían por qué venir! —se quejó, gimiendo un poco al final debido a un dolor en su costado.

—Tonto. —El DRN enmascarado dio un coscorrón al casco de su par azul—. Debíamos pagarte lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Cut Man asintió de acuerdo.

—Aunque fuera difícil, debíamos hacerlo por ti; así como tú nos salvaste a nosotros, Mega Man —acordó.

—¿Y cómo fue que vencimos a esa cosa, al Yellow Devil? —volvió a cuestionar el castaño.

—Bueno… —Elec Man se sujetó el mentón con su mano, rememorando el hecho—. Fue gracias a tu plan suicida.

—¿Plan suicida?

—Te ofreciste a servir de carnada mientras nosotros destruíamos al Yellow Devil —reprochó el robot con tijeras, algo molesto.

—¡Ya veo! Entonces por eso…

Elec Man disintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estabas demasiado débil para servir de carnada, así que cambiamos papeles. Mientras yo me encargaba de distraer a esa cosa, ustedes le dieron el golpe de gracia. —Le guiñó un ojo, mientras mostraba su pulgar arriba—. ¡Fue gracias al trabajo de equipo!

—Ya veo.

—Aunque al final has colapsado por el agotamiento, y Elec Man ha debido recargar tus celdas de poder con una descarga al mínimo del Thunder Beam.

—Pues entonces. —El ojiazul sonrió—. Muchas gracias, a ambos.

Cut Man correspondió el gesto, contento por ver a su compañero de serie recuperado.

Elec Man también se mostraba satisfecho, aunque no lo mostraba abiertamente. Después de todo, era el más nuevo de la Serie DRN, y por tanto el más reservado.

Una llamada por el intercomunicador del Robot Masters industrial interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Diga? —contestó Elec Man, guardando silencio un momento para escuchar lo que su creador le decía al otro lado de la línea—. Sí, él está bien. He recargado sus celdas de poder.

—¿Es el Dr. Right? —preguntó Rock.

—Y Roll —contestó el Robot Master, intentando soportar los chillidos de emoción de la asistenta del científico, al otro lado de la línea—. Eh, déjeme constatar. —El androide se dirigió nuevamente al chico—. Rock, ¿tu intercomunicador funciona?

Al intentar establecer comunicación con el laboratorio, los cilindros del casco chisporrotearon. El sistema de comunicación estaba inservible.

—Doctor, el casco parece averiado —fue la respuesta de Elec Man.

—Pero el Sistema de Herramientas Variable funciona —resaltó el androide castaño, cambiando de colores a su antojo. Al menos no había perdido su arsenal.

—Bien, volveremos ahora… —Una explosión cercana interrumpió las palabras del técnico de las torres eléctricas.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —Mega Man se viró, siendo ayudado por Cut Man para levantarse.

—¡Es otro ataque! —respondió el de la máscara.

—¿Pero quién…?

Como si respondieran anticipadamente, una gran figura descendió desde sepa donde en el pavimento, cerca del trío. La presencia de éste gran ser sorprendió a todos por igual.

—¡Gu-Guts Man!

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	29. Duplicado

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 028**

 _Duplicado_

* * *

La mirada del Robot Master era vacía. Atrás había quedado el androide obrero presuntuoso. Era una reminiscencia de lo que era un Right Number.

—¡Cuidado! —Elec Man hizo a un lado a sus dos compañeros, antes de que la gigantesca mole de color cobre los arrollara con su cuerpo.

—¡Guts Man, detente! —instó Mega Man.

—¡Ahora vas a ver! —El DRN-008 comenzó a generar un flujo de electricidad entre sus dedos.

—¡Espera, Elec Man! —El chico de azul y cian tomó su muñeca antes de que pudiera desatar su poder.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Nos está atacando! —bramó el Robot Master de muñequeras amarillas, apartando sus manos.

—¡Pero es Guts Man!

—Míralo bien, Rock ¡Ese no es Guts Man!

El chico echó un vistazo al hostil androide. La mueca en su rostro resultaba siniestra con sus ojos en blanco. Siendo una de las máquinas más avanzadas del mundo moderno, parecía no poseer razón alguna. Era una bestia sin control.

—¡Aquí viene! —advirtió Cut Man, alarmado.

—¡Argh!

—¡Elec Man, NO!

El pedido del androide de cabellos alborotado no fue suficiente para hacer desistir a Elec Man, quien lanzó su poderoso Thunder Beam contra el irracional Guts Man. La descarga fundió los circuitos del gigantesco robot, que cayó al suelo derrotado. Su cuerpo chamuscado humeaba desde toda abertura.

—G-Guts Man… —Afligido por lo ocurrido, Rock comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de la víctima, sin escuchar a las advertencias de sus dos acompañantes.

—¡Rock, cuidado!

Elec Man jaló al chico antes de que fuera aplastado, por nada menos que otro Guts Man. Éste, al igual que el primero, estaba falto de una mano de pintura y razonamiento lógico. Así, pronto comenzaron a llegar más de todas partes, rodeando a los tres androides.

—¿Pero qué significa esto? —cuestionó el robot de las tijeras, desenfundando su herramienta.

—¡Tch!, otra jugarreta del Dr. Wily —supuso Elec Man, poniéndose en guardia también—. ¿Pero de dónde ha sacado a tantos Guts Man?

—¡La fábrica de robots!—concluyó Mega Man, recordando cierto evento que habían pasado por alto hasta ahora—. ¡Pero claro! ¡El Dr. Wily atacó la fábrica de robots!

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Es cierto! —acordó Cut Man—. Creo recordar vagamente que Fire Man tenía la misión de refinar acero para dárselo a ese robot que nos secuestró.

—Entonces, eso significa… —Elec Man se giró hacia el asistente de laboratorio, el cual comenzó a correr entre los Guts Men—. ¡Espera, Mega Man!

—¡Atento! —le avisó Cut Man, a la vez que cortaba los brazos de una de las tantas copias a punto de atacarlos.

Los dos androides permanecieron luchando contra el grupo de Guts Men, que no parecían tan resistentes como el original a sus habilidades. Mientras, Mega Man se abría paso en las destruidas calles de Megalópolis hacia el lugar que ocupaba su mente.

 _«La fábrica de robots no queda muy lejos de aquí_ —pensaba él, descargando su Buster contra los droides Bladers que aparecían ocasionalmente para impedirle continuar su camino—. _Entonces quizás, sólo quizás…»_

Una máquina voladora, de la cual no se había percatado al estar inmerso en su tren de pensamientos, atrapó al chico de azul.

—¿¡Pero qué es esto!? —bramó él, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas entumecidas— ¡No me puedo mover!

La misteriosa máquina comenzó a generar rayos que recorrían la superficie del cuerpo del niño-robot. Por extraño que pareciera, estos no lastimaban a Mega Man, sólo lo inmovilizaban y escaneaban, recolectando todos sus datos.

Tan repentinamente como la máquina había llegado, se marchó del lugar, dejando atrás a un confundido Mega Man. Éste observó a la máquina alejarse en la dirección hacia la que estaba la planta manufacturadora de robots, así que comenzó a seguirla. En el camino no había más droides reprogramados lo cual, empero, no tranquilizaba al héroe de Megalópolis; al contrario, sus sensores le alertaban de un peligro inminente.

Rock se detuvo un momento, buscando a algún enemigo que estuviese oculto. Su mirada vago entre los edificios, las calles, hasta finalmente dar con la fachada de un rascacielos casi intacta. En los cristales de las ventanas, que parecían brillar de varios colores por la luz del sol apareciendo entre el nublado cielo, distinguía a la perfección su figura, como si estuviese ante un espejo. Casi era como si pudiera tocar su reflejo.

De pronto, esta copia frente a él levantó su Buster y disparó hacia Mega Man.

—¿¡Qué!? —Rock apenas pudo esquivar el proyectil solar, el cual rozó su hombro.

—Deberías prestar más atención, _Proto-Yo_ —comentó sarcástico el reflejo tridimensional de Mega Man. Resultaba haber sido todo el tiempo una copia.

—¿Pero cómo?

—El Sistema de Copia Tridimensional, inepto —remarcó el Mega Man copia, ansioso por comenzar a luchar—. Soy un robot copia, aunque también podrías llamarme Copy Man.

—¡Claro! —comprendió el Mega Man original—. ¡Entonces así fue como el Dr. Wily consiguió hacer a todos esos Guts Man!

—¡Me abuuurres! —El robot copia disparó su Buster nuevamente, haciendo retroceder a Rock—. ¡Vamos a luchar de una vez!

Ambos Mega Man comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, blandiendo sus Busters al frente y descargando todo su poder. Las balas solares llovían a diestra y siniestra, sin llegar a lastimar a su objetivo. A veces se anulaban a mitad del aire, o se estrellaban contra las fachadas de los edificios, provocando que los cristales estallaran por todas partes.

—¡Ya veo porqué le has dado tantos problemas al Dr. Wily! —reconoció Copy Man, disparando otra ronda de balas.

 _«¡Rayos!, debo hacer algo»,_ pensó el DRN, haciéndose para atrás mientras evocaba la pose de Cut Man—. ¡Rolling Cutter…!

—¿"… en línea"? —concluyó el otro, dotándose con las tijeras de ceratanium del DRN-003—. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

—¿¡Pero qué…!?

El robot lanzó sus tijeras hacia Mega Man, quien apenas pudo hacer lo propio. Ambas armas chocaron en medio del aire, cayendo al suelo por inercia.

—¡Diablos! ¡Fire Storm…!

—"¡… en línea!" —volvió a citar la copia.

Mega Man no daba crédito a lo que sus sistemas registraban. De algún modo, aquel robot también había copiado el Sistema de Herramientas Variable. Bueno, no por nada se llamaba a sí mismo Copy Man.

Ambos disparaban sus llamaradas contra el otro, bañando las calles en un mar de fuego.

—¡Ice Slasher…!

—"¡… en línea!".

Ahora desataban el poder de las heladas ventiscas, congelando todo a su alrededor cuando ambos poderes impactaban entre sí.

—¡Super Arm…!

—"¡… en línea!".

—¡Rayos! —Mega Man tomó uno de los autos en medio de la calle y lo lanzó hacia su copia—. ¡Deja de copiarme!

El falso Mega Man saltó sobre el auto, el cual impactó contra el edificio tras él, destruyendo el frente.

—¿Quién iba a decir que podías ser tan caótico, Mega Man? —se burló la copia, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Mega Man, cambiando al Thunder Beam—. ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

—¿Así destruyas la ciudad en el proceso? —cuestionó el otro.

—¿Qué? —Mega Man pronto comprendió las palabras del otro Mega Man al mirar a su alrededor. Gran parte de los alrededores había quedado irreconocible en su lucha.

—Me culpas a mí, cuando soy **_tu_** _duplicado_ —recordó Copy Man, sonriendo con sorna—. Todo esto es lo que anhelas hacer con ese poder que tienes ¡Ya lo has podido ver!

—¡M-Mientes! —disintió Mega Man, aunque algo dudoso—. ¡Yo jamás me volvería un malvado como tú o el Dr. Wily!

—¿Entonces por qué los humanos se esconden de ti? —cuestionó el Mega Man del Dr. Wily.

Entre la infraestructura atacada, Mega Man se percató de que aún había humanos intentando resguardarse del peligro que representaba la batalla entre los robots.

—Eres una deshora para el código Asimov.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Mega Man iba a atacar con el Thunder Beam a su doppelgänger. No obstante, enfocó su vista detrás de éste, alertando la presencia de un niño humano y su madre, que observaban temerosos el combate desde uno de los edificios. Si fallaba el tiro, era probable que los lastimara a ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas atacar? —se burló el duplicado, cambiando sus colores a gris y amarillo—. ¡Entonces déjamelo a mí!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Los Guts Men fueron manufacturados de forma apresurada, tal como los Sniper Joes del capítulo 8. Su agresividad primitiva se debe a la falta de un Chip de C.I. adecuado como el del Guts Man original.

 **2.** El Sistema de Copia Tridimensional puede duplicar la estructura de los robots. La inteligencia artificial de las copias, no obstante, depende de la máquina replicadora, reprogramada por el Dr. Wily para servir a su propósito.


	30. Cuestionario

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 029**

 _Cuestionario_

* * *

Con algo de esfuerzo, los Robot Masters lograron deshacerse de las copias de su par industrial. Los restos que quedaban de los Guts Men eran piezas rebanadas y/o chisporroteantes.

—¡Qué desastre! —se quejó Elec Man. Una llamada en el intercomunicador de su casco le interrumpió—. ¿Diga?

 _"Elec Man, que bueno que están bien_ —celebró su creador—. _¿Ya han podido hallar a Rock?"._

—Lo lamento, Dr. Right —disintió el androide—. Más de estas cosas aparecieron, y tuvimos que encargarnos.

 _"Deben darse prisa_ —alertó el científico—. _Algo muy extraño está pasando"._

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Cut Man, a lo cual Elec Man hizo un ademán para que guardase silencio.

 _"Desde hace rato la lectura de Mega Man se ha separado"._

—¿Separado? ¿Eso es posible? —La imagen del defensor de Megalópolis partido en dos pasó un momento por la mente del robot técnico—. ¿No creerá que…?

 _"No lo sé, Elec Man. Necesito que vayan por él, ahora de ser posible"._

—Bien, mándenos las coordenadas de su ubicación.

 **⁂**

El ataque del robot copia jamás llegó hasta Mega Man. En su lugar, éste disparó el tri-rayo en sus manos hacia las personas del balcón que el DRN de azul había advertido antes. El humo impedía ver la escena, pero era claro que había afectado el lugar donde residían aquellos humanos.

—¡BASTA! —exclamó Mega Man, sin poder moverse de la impresión.

—¿Por qué? ¡Esto es justo lo que quieres hacer con todo éste poder, ¿no es así?! —La malvada copia reía con malicia mientras disparaba el Thunder Beam a los alrededores como si de una bobina de Tesla se tratase—. ¡Que todos conozcan el poder de Mega Man! ¡JA, JA, JA!

—¡Dije que te detengas! —El chico disparó una bala solar de su Mega Buster, la cual su copia canceló haciendo lo propio.

—¿Por qué insistes en seguir luchando contra _ti_ _?_ —cuestionó Copy Man, una vez disipado el humo.

—¡No soy como tú! —bramó el chico—. ¡No busco la destrucción sólo para demostrar mi poder como lo hace el Dr. Wily! ¡Si hago esto, es para protegerlos a todos, a humanos y robots!

—Eres demasiado inocente, Mega Man —menospreció el otro, disparando su propia arma contra el aludido.

—¡Mega Man! —se alzaron dos voces. Se trataba de Cut Man y Elec Man.

—¿Ustedes? —indagó el Copy Robot.

En ese momento el humo donde había impactado el disparo de la bala solar se disipó, revelando a Rock.

—Esperen, _¿_ _dos_ Mega Man? —cuestionó Cut Man, señalando a ambos con su índice.

 **⁂**

—¡Sistema de Copia Tridimensional! —advirtió el Dr. Right desde el laboratorio—. Es el sistema que usan en la fábrica de robots para duplicar droides industriales en menor tiempo.

 _"¿Y cómo se supone que diferenciemos al verdadero del falso?"_ , indagó Elec Man, a la vez que los dos androides comenzaban a pelear nuevamente.

—El intercomunicador del casco de Mega Man está averiado, y las señales que emiten son idénticas —señaló el Dr. Right, intentando pensar en algo para diferenciar a los Megas el uno del otro.

Roll también puso su cerebro positrónico a trabajar, buscando en su base de datos aquello en lo que no pudiera parecerse el verdadero a una copia.

—¡Lo tengo! —Se acercó al intercomunicador, casi sacando a su creador de la silla en el proceso—. ¡Háganle preguntas sobre Bad Box!

 _"¿¡EEEH!?",_ tanto Cut Man como Elec Man se extrañaron por la petición de la rubia.

—¡Sólo el verdadero Rock es lo suficientemente fan como para saber todo acerca de esa serie! —contestó la chica con determinación. Ahora estaba segura de que aquellos conocimientos adquiridos por pasar horas con su compañero viendo las aventuras del héroe de ficción no le fallarían.

 **⁂**

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Qué esperan para venir a ayudarme? —preguntaba uno de los Mega Man, forcejeando con el otro que se le lanzó encima.

—¡No le crean! ¡Elec Man, Cut Man, él es la copia! —alertaba el otro, no dejándose doblegar.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Cut Man, sin saber a cual atacar.

Elec Man no tuvo de otras más que seguir las indicaciones de Roll.

—¡Ash, no puede ser! —siseó por lo bajo, antes de dirigirse al par de Megas—. ¿DE QUÉ COLOR ES EL UNIFORME DE BAD BOX?

La pregunta fuera de lugar descolocó a los dos robots luchando. Un silencio incómodo se formó, antes de que uno de los dos Mega Man –el que estaba debajo del otro– respondiera.

—¡Amarillo y azul!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! —bramó el otro Mega Man, levantándose—. ¡Él ha copiado todos mis datos! ¡Seguro que por eso lo sabía!

—Vamos a asegurarnos. —Elec Man generó una descarga en sus dedos, mientras Cut Man removía sus tijeras, listo para atacar—. ¿Cuál es la voz del actor de doblaje de Bad Box?

—¡Chris Cason!

—¡Naoki Koshida!

—Eh, ¿Roll? —Elec Man no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

 _"Lo siento, ambas son válidas",_ contestó la chica.

—¡No hagas preguntas de opción múltiple! —bramó Elec Man, antes de recibir la siguiente interrogante del improvisado cuestionario—. ¿Qué arma usa Bad Box?

—¡Una pistola láser! —contestaron a la vez ambos Mega Man.

—¿Cuál es el origen de Bad Box?

—¡Aún no se sabe, pero se presume que sea un Digger del espacio que quedó varado en la Tierra al buscar un tesoro legendario! —respondió ahora uno solo.

—¿Cuál es el enemigo final de Bad Box Online?

—Pregunta capciosa —contestó ahora el otro, invirtiendo los roles—. BBO fue cancelado debido al retiro de uno de los directivos.

—¿Cómo se llama el villano principal de la serie?

—¡Mad Scient! —contestaron ambos otra vez.

—¡Diablos, esto no está funcionando! —bramó el androide de la máscara.

—¡Completa la cita celebre: "éste es…"! —La voz infantil de alguien se sumó a la ronda de preguntas improvisada.

En el edificio anteriormente atacado por el Copy Robot, se asomaron un niño y su madre. Se trataba de aquellos a los que Mega Man no había querido lastimar si fallaba su ataque.

—Cita celebre: ¿"Éste es…"?

—¡Lo que dijo el chico! —se adelantó Cut Man, al ver la duda de su par—. ¿"Éste es…"?

—¡"… MI DESTINO"! —se impuso por delante uno de los dos Mega Man.

—¡NO! —Harto de la farsa, el otro Mega Man descargó su Buster contra las inocentes personas, más su proyectil fue desviado a los cielos por una descarga del Thunder Beam de Elec Man.

— _Game Over_ _,_ Copy Man —declaró el DRN eléctrico, preparando otro ataque.

Viéndose superado tres contra uno, el falso Mega Man decidió huir. Pero en ese momento aparecieron más Guts Men, impidiéndole escapar.

—¿Pero qué hacen? ¡A un lado, descerebrados! —bramó éste.

Los androides, sin razonamiento para diferenciar a un Mega Man del otro, le atacaron a él, convirtiéndole en una víctima de sus devastadores puñetazos.

Los tres androides se deshicieron de las copias Guts Men luego de que estos acabaran con Copy Man, pues en sus miradas vacías ya se veían las intenciones que tenían de atacarles.

—Gracias, chicos —acordó Mega Man.

—Todo fue idea de Roll —reconoció Elec Man, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mega Man volvió a adelantarse al par para dirigirse a las estructuras atacadas. Con el Magnet Beam generó plataformas para que las personas pudiesen bajar a salvo de los edificios.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el castaño al chico y a su madre cuando llegó al departamento que estos habitaban. Ofreció su mano en son de paz—. No se preocupen, estoy aquí para ayudar.

El nerviosismo de los humanos se disipó ante el gesto.

 _«En definitiva no seré como ese Copy Robot_ —pensaba Mega Man—. _Si voy a usar éste poder, será para salvar a las personas. Les demostraré mi poder, mi verdadero poder: el poder de ayudar»._

 **⁂**

—¡ARRRGH! ¿¡Cómo pudo ser!? —El Dr. Wily se alborotaba los pocos cabellos que aún le quedaban. En su ira había destruido una de las computadoras del lugar—. ¡Está maldita guía no sirvió para nada! —se quejaba, viendo el resumen por internet de lo que era la serie de televisión de aquel superhéroe de ficción—. Esa serie ni siquiera es tan buena, ¡y me ha costado mi primera unidad Guts Men!

El científico loco se levantó de la silla, observando las máquinas ensamblar una cantidad industrial de los mencionados robots y colocarlos en cápsulas, a la espera de ser activados.

—Encárgate de preparar las defensas —ordenó a su Sniper Joe—. Nuestro enemigo se aproxima.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Todos los datos del "cuestionario" son reales, o bien, hacen referencia a algo coincidente a la franquicia de Mega Man:

 **–** Chris Cason y Naoki Koshida son los actores de doblaje que prestan su voz (en inglés y en japonés, respectivamente) a Bad Box Art Mega Man en el juego **Street Fighter X Tekken.**

 **–** Asímismo, la descripción dada de éste personaje en el juego es la ya mencionada.

 **–** Bad Box Online equivale al cancelado **Mega Man Online** , así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia (?).


	31. Bajo presión

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 030**

 _Bajo presión_

* * *

Luego de poner a salvo a todos los residentes de la zona, Mega Man se preparaba a partir nuevamente, sin advertir a nadie. En eso, fue detenido por sus dos compañeros, a quienes rápidamente tuvo que explicarles su saber respecto a la ubicación en la que se escondía el Dr. Wily, una suposición apoyada por el Dr. Right, pues había llegado a la misma conclusión con lo del origen de los duplicados.

El escondite usado por el megalómano no era otro más que la planta manufacturadora de robots de Megalópolis, sede atacada poco antes de que los Robot Masters reprogramados comenzaran su revuelta en el centro de la ciudad, desviando la atención.

Seguramente el Sniper Joe había preparado todo para que su amo se instalara en dicho lugar, poniendo a su disposición todos los recursos que en un principio estuvieron destinados al desarrollo de la ciudad.

Ciertamente, el Dr. Wily tenía un sentido retorcido de la ironía.

—Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo —insistió Rock, alejándose del dúo—. Discúlpenme con el Dr. Right, pero aprovecharé que mi intercomunicador está averiado.

—Porque necesitas recibir una orden directa de tu creador, ¿cierto? —cuestionó retórico Elec Man. Mega Man sonrió inocente, antes de alejarse rumbo a la planta—. Ese chico es más listo de lo que aparenta.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Cut Man a su par industrial.

—Llevemos a estas personas con las autoridades —sugirió el cuestionado—. Si Mega Man tiene razón, entonces el Dr. Wily no dudará en lanzar todo lo que tiene en la planta contra la ciudad. Debemos dar aviso.

 **⁂**

En la locación señalada como escondite del científico loco, éste había puesto en alerta todas las defensas posibles. Todo tipo de máquinas, desde pequeños Flying Shells hasta droides de vigilancia Crazy Razy (semejantes al Sniper Joe, pero incompletos por la falta de tiempo) esperaban listos derribar a quien se asomara por las inmediaciones. Eran comandados por el robot del Dr. Wily esperando en primera línea la llegada del defensor de Megalópolis.

 _«Ju, ju, sólo aparécete por aquí, Mega Man_ —meditaba el megalómano, viendo avanzar la señal del androide del Dr. Right hasta la planta—. _Apenas aparezcas, mis fuerzas van a aplastarte»._

Cada vez más el defensor de la justicia se acercaba a la posición de los robots vigías que esperaban para emboscarlo.

 _"Enemigo próximo. Ubicación:_ _50 metros_ —se leía en el mapa de la zona—. _40 metros_ _"._

—Caerá en cuatro patas en mi trampa —se jactaba ya el calvo, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

 _"_ _15 metros_ _._ —El Dr. Wily no podía esperar a ver al chico destrozado por sus droides reprogramados—. _5 metros_ _… ¡_ _contacto_ _!"._

—¡Sí, contacto! ¡Alto, ¿Qué?!

El pérfido calvo se acercó a las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad, las cuales no registraban presencia alguna de Mega Man en los alrededores. Abrió el canal de comunicación y se dirigió a su creación:

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde está Mega Man? —El sniper se encogió de hombros en su sitio, sin saber responder—. ¡Búsquenlo!

Los droides acataron el mandato de su amo, y en poco tiempo llegaron a una alcantarilla destapada. Esta conducía a los desagües subterráneos de la planta.

—¡Volvió a hacer lo mismo que con Bomb Man! —bramó, sólo antes de teclear unos comandos en el panel de control—. ¡Pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Mega-mocoso!

 **⁂**

 _«El Dr. Wily ya debe haberse dado cuenta de mi idea_ —meditaba Mega Man, corriendo por el drenaje de la planta de robots—. _Debo darme prisa»._

Cierto sonido le hizo detenerse un momento. Sonaba como si por una de las tuberías se escapase algo de gas. Pero eso no era posible. Las tuberías de gas no se hallaban corriendo por esa zona, y además sus sensores le hubieran alertado de alguna fuga.

Al prestar más atención, el androide pudo percatarse de que el sonido se acercaba cada vez más, esta vez como un chapoteo.

—¡No puede ser! —vociferó, reconociendo por fin aquello que se acercaba. No dudó, y comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez en dirección contraria.

Detrás de Mega Man se precipitaba un torrencial de aguas residuales procedentes de la fábrica. Estas tenían todo tipo de desechos artificiales de robots rechazados, desde piezas de Octopus Battery, otras de droides Peng que le recordaban a la etapa ártica de Ice Man, y lo peor de todo: cargas Bullet.

Cuando Mega Man, sin más remedio, se vio arrastrado en la corriente, las piezas de basura le causaron un considerable daño. Las cargas Bullet fueron lo peor pues, al estallar, provocaron el derrumbe de parte del alcantarillado, obstaculizando el paso del androide que ahora debía orientarse bajo el agua.

 _«De acuerdo, quizás no fue tan buena idea venir por aquí_ —reconoció el autómata, al ver como había colapsado el camino hacia la fábrica—. _Ahora debo tener cuidado con lo que éste flotando en esta agua»._

Mega Man avanzó hacia donde lo arrastraba la corriente, topándose siempre con un paso obstaculizado por los escombros del túnel. Llegó a un espacio un poco más abierto que, no obstante, parecía un callejón sin salida.

 _«Será mejor que vuelva por…_ —El camino por donde había arribado se vino abajo, producto de otra explosión—. _¡Diablos!_ —El sonido de algo acercándose en la bruma alertó los sensores del DRN—. _¿Y ahora qué?»._

Una extraña burbuja emergió del respiradero del alcantarillado, más grande que la propia entrada del lugar. La idea de que fuera generada por los gases pestilentes en el fondo del lugar fue descartada cuando se movió por sí misma, embistiendo a Rock contra la pared.

 _«¡¿Pero qué…? Agh!_ —El golpe hizo que el defensor de la ciudad expulsara parte del oxígeno contenido en su interior—. _¡Esto es malo! Algunos de mis componentes internos no son a prueba de agua. Si dejo que me saque más oxígeno con sus golpes, ¡no podré compensar la presión hidrostática!»._

La burbuja recorrió el lugar hasta intentar chocar de nuevo contra Mega Man. Cuando esto no resultó así, varias burbujas de menor tamaño salieron desprendidas de la más grande.

 _«¿¡Y ahora qué!?»._

Sin tener una buena maniobrabilidad bajo el agua, las varias burbujas empujaron al androide hasta el fondo de la alcantarilla. El daño en Mega Man, y el desequilibrio de presión entre oxígeno y agua de su cuerpo, provocaron que sus sistemas sufrieran más daño a medida que se hundía en el fondo, expulsando burbujas de aire en su lenta caída.

—¡Bruaagh!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bueno, otra semana que se acaba. Faltan un par de capítulos para finalizar esta historia, y sé que se preguntarán que sucedió con el Yellow Devil. Descuiden, esa interrogante será contestada muy pronto.**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** En éste capítulo me puse a pensar sobre la situación de Mega Man bajo el agua. Imaginé que, si bien los robots (hasta donde sabemos) no necesitan respirar, si deben mantener secos ciertos componentes vitales para su funcionamiento (chips, circuitos, etc.). Siendo así, entonces requieren mantener herméticas estas partes, lejos de contacto con cualquier líquido.

No sé si me explico bien, pero es como cuando un auto se hunde en un lago y todavía tiene una "bolsa de aire" en el interior que tarda un tiempo en agotarse. Lo mismo ocurre con Mega Man en éste caso, y por eso su urgencia en conservar éste oxígeno en su interior.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy en la clase de ciencias. Tengan buen fin de semana.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


	32. Punto débil

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 031**

 _Punto débil_

* * *

— _Los enemigos que parecen invencibles suelen confiarse demasiado, y quedan expuestos a un ataque._

— _¿A qué te refieres, Elec Man? —_ cuestionó Rock.

— _Cuando estábamos reprogramados, el Dr. Wily me dio una esfera de poder del almacén de robots. Quería que la cargara con la energía de la planta eléctrica —_ El androide de la máscara señaló al ojo del gigante circular _—. ¡Esa esfera es el punto débil!_

— _¡Es cierto! —_ acordó Cut Man _—. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Ese robot verde sacó algo del almacén poco antes de que nos enfrentásemos tú y yo._

— _Entonces, ¡es allí donde debemos atacarlo!_

— _Aún no —_ advirtió Elec Man, deteniendo al asistente de laboratorio. El Yellow Devil paseaba su vista por los alrededores, buscando a sus contrincantes _—. Si esa cosa averigua nuestras intenciones, esconderá la esfera en su cuerpo y nos atacará con todo._

— _¿Qué podemos hacer?_ _—_ cuestionó Cut Man. _  
_

— _Su patrón de ataque —_ interrumpió Mega Man _—. Cuando se siente amenazado, se desarma en pedazos que vuelan por todas partes, pero el golpe de gracia lo da con el rayo de su ojo._

— _¡De eso hablo! ¡Es cuando el enemigo viene a reclamar la victoria que baja más la guardia! —_ señaló el de la máscara _—. Entonces uno de nosotros debe distraerlo mientras los otros dos le emboscan._

— _Pero suena arriesgado —_ obvió el Robot Master jardinero _—. Como dijiste, si averigua nuestras intenciones, nos atacará con todo._

— _Yo le distraeré. —_ Mega Man intentó levantarse, pero un malestar en su cuerpo mecánico le detuvo.

— _No —_ detuvo Elec Man _—. En tu estado no aguantarás ni un golpe más. Tú y Cut Man esperarán a que les dé la señal, entonces lo atacarán con el Rolling Cutter y el Thunder Beam._

— _¿Rolling Cutter y Thunder Beam? —_ se extrañó Mega Man ante aquella combinación.

— _La calibración de esa máquina para manipular la aleación auto-maleable debe estar al máximo_ —explicó el DRN— _. Una sobrecarga a estas alturas desestabilizará sus circuitos._ _—_ Sin más miramientos, comenzó a adelantarse al par _—. ¡Sólo tienen un tiro, no lo desperdicien!_

— _¡No te preocupes, lo conseguiremos! —_ aseguró Cut Man _—. ¿Verdad, Mega Man?_

— _Sólo un tiro…_

 **⁂**

 _«Sólo un tiro…_ —A Mega Man habían llegado aquellos datos perdidos una vez tocó el fondo del desagüe. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente debido a la presión del agua que mermaba su cuerpo lastimado—. _'Los enemigos que parecen invencibles suelen confiarse demasiado, y quedan expuestos a un ataque'»._

Al abrir los ojos, pudo vislumbrar en la bruma aquella burbuja gigante aproximarse hacia él desde el techo, dispuesta a aplastarlo.

 _«' Expuesto a un ataque'. _—Al enfocar su vista en el objeto dirigiéndose a él, logró ver al fin la verdadera forma de su enemigo—. _¡Eso es!»._

Aún sin levantarse, el justiciero de Megalópolis se equipó con el Super Arm y tomó uno de los escombros que se habían hundido hasta el fondo junto a él. Al lanzarlo contra la gran burbuja, esta estalló al recibir el impacto dejando a merced a la máquina en su interior.

 _«¡Ahora!»._

Rock esquivó el artefacto submarino que se dirigía hacia él, y el cual terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera generar otra burbuja protectora, el chico volvió a atacar.

 _«¡Hyper Bomb, en línea!»._

El explosivo invocado entró en la aún débil membrana de la burbuja, estallando luego de unos segundos con su característico poder de destrucción.

Mega Man saltó en el agua junto con las ondas para así evitar un efecto adverso en su cuerpo.

 _«Vaya que fue difícil_ —Pensó Mega Man, acercándose luego de unos segundos a la máquina destruida—. _Si no me equivoco, esta era una máquina de purificación de la planta de aguas creada por Laboratorios Light: la CWU-01P»._

Rock sentía algo de lástima, pues esta máquina poseía tecnología predecesora a su diseño. Era, de cierto modo, una especie de "ancestro".

 _«Se suponía que estuviese en reparaciones_ —recordó Mega Man—. _¿Tan desesperado está el Dr. Wily que tiene que enviar a estos robots sin capacidad para pelear?»._

El chico apretaba sus manos en puños. Transformando una de ellas en su preciado Buster, disparó una ráfaga de balas solares hacia el techo, donde se abrió un agujero al interior de la planta.

 _«Voy a hacerte pagar por esto»,_ bramó Mega Man, antes de salir del agua—. ¡Dr. Wily!

 _"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bienvenido, Mega Man!_ —recibió el megalómano, hablando a través de los altavoces de la fábrica—. _¿Te gusta lo que he hecho con el lugar?"._

Toda la instalación trabajaba a máxima capacidad. Las máquinas ensamblaban decenas, quizás cientos de cuerpos Guts Men producidos en masa. Estos eran contenidos en cápsulas de almacenaje, las cuales eran ordenadas en una sección. Eran un ejército.

 _«¡Cielo santo!_ —pensó el castaño al ver tal despliegue—. _Si estas cosas son liberadas en la ciudad… ¡ni yo podré detenerles!»._

 _"Veo que te han gustado mis Guts Men_ —se burló el científico loco—. _Voy a usarlos para darle una lección a todos los humanos estúpidos de allá afuera"._

—¡No voy a permitir que eso ocurra! —rugió el ojiazul, dirigiéndose a la sala de control. No obstante, una gélida ventisca congeló el suelo bajo los pies de Rock, haciéndole resbalar—. ¿¡Pero qué…!?

—Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, Sr. Mega —advirtió una voz familiar.

Mega Man se sorprendió cuando sus ojos enfocaron al dueño.

—¡Tú, Ice Man!

—¡No vamos a permitirte pasar de aquí, malvado! —se sumó otro.

—¡Fire Man!, pero tú…

—Je, ¿nos extrañaste? —preguntó un tercero, sosteniendo en su hombro su bomba de poder.

—¡Bomb Man!

—Mírenlo, el mocoso va a llorar —se burló un cuarto y último, que fue el que más sorprendió a Mega Man—. _¡Bwaah!_

—¡Guts Man, te salvaste!

 _"¡Por supuesto que se salvó, idiota!_ —obvió el Dr. Wily—. _Nunca quisiste destruirlo a él o a cualquier otro, y ahora eso te condenará"._

La mirada en los Robot Masters reflejaba una sed de venganza particular, cada una por sus respectivas derrotas a manos del héroe _._

 _"Así como antes encontraste puntos débiles en ellos, ahora yo he hallado el tuyo_ —se jactó orgulloso el calvo— _. Tú punto débil es tu_ _compasión_ _, Mega Man"._

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —se hartó el robot de batalla.

 _"Estoy diciendo que ellos cuatro han regresado de la muerte, ¡y solamente para matarte!_ —La línea estalló en carcajadas por parte del ex colega del Dr. Right—. _¡Adelante; Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man y Guts Man! ¡Muéstrenle el poder resucitado del ejército del gran Dr. Wily!"._

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	33. A los pies del Dr Wily

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 032**

 _A los pies del Dr. Wily_

* * *

Si bien Cut Man y Elec Man guiaron a los damnificados del ataque de Copy Robot a una zona asegurada por el gobierno de la ciudad, los directivos de esta les impidieron acceder. Era una medida implementada para no ser víctimas de otro ataque sorpresa, pues si bien las acciones de los robots ya no eran guiadas por el megalómano, los humanos aún desconfiaban de ellos luego de su "rebelión".

—Son unos malagradecidos —se quejaba Elec Man mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. —Cut Man, quién caminaba a su lado, intentaba calmar los ánimos de su par industrial—. Recuerda que sólo ayer intentamos destruir la ciudad.

—¡Pero ya deberían saber que lo hicimos por órdenes del Dr. Wily! —se quejó el de la máscara. Harto de discutir sobre la desconfianza de los humanos, contacto con su creador en el laboratorio—. Dr. Right, estamos listos para la teleportación.

 _"Enseguida"._

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Mega Man —comentó Cut Man, mientras esperaban respuesta del laboratorio.

—Seguro podrá manejar a ese viejo loco. Descuida —tranquilizó el androide de la máscara, aunque también se preguntase lo mismo.

 _"¡N-No puede ser!",_ se escuchó el jadeo de su creador por la línea.

—¿Qué pasa, doctor? —preguntó el robot.

 _"¡Múltiples señales se aproximan a su posición!",_ reveló el científico.

—¿Múltiples señales?

—¡Elec Man, mira! —le llamó Cut Man. Frente a ellos avanzaba un ejército de droides reprogramado guiados por el Sniper Joe—. ¡Esos son los robots de la planta!

—¡Estás de broma! —bramó el de la máscara—. ¿Acaso Mega Man fue derrotado? —Recordando el refugio más atrás, el androide se puso en guardia—. Eso no importa. Si no los detenemos, acabarán con la zona segura.

—¿Pero sólo nosotros? —cuestionó Cut Man, sólo antes de que el otro se adelantara—. ¡Ish! ¡Éste chico es tan impetuoso!

 **⁂**

Contrario a lo supuesto por Elec Man, el androide azul no había sido derrotado. Al menos no todavía. La batalla contra los cuatro Robot Masters aún reprogramados estaba mermándolo, al punto en que había agotado casi todo su arsenal.

 _"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Mega Man?_ —preguntaba el científico loco, a través de los altavoces—. _¿No se suponía que ibas a detener mis planes?"._

—¡Khh, aún no me has vencido! —bramó el chico, sólo antes de ser atacado por Guts Man.

—¡Deja de hablar y pelea!

Mega Man se tambaleó hacia atrás, momento aprovechado por Ice Man para disparar su Ice Slasher en el suelo, creando una película bajo los pies del héroe que le hizo resbalar.

—Te tengo —avisó Fire Man, no de forma alentadora para él. Sujetó al castaño con sus quemaderas, haciéndolo blanco fácil para sus colegas.

—Vamos, Blue Bomber ¡Tendrás que cambiar esa cara si quieres andar de parranda con nosotros! —se burló Bomb Man al acercarse—. Descuida, tengo lo que necesitas. _—_ El DRN-006 generó una de sus Hyper Bomb, lanzándola contra el desvalido justiciero—. ¡Mis fuegos artificiales de seguro te animarán! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

En la cortina de humo generada por la explosión se podían apreciar dos siluetas: una era de Fire Man, quién resultó inmune al estar hecho con una armadura especial para trabajar en La Acería; y la otra y más desvalida era la de Mega Man, quién colapsó luego de que el androide de fuego le soltara.

—Parece que eso es todo —reconoció el de la tea por cabeza, mirándole desde arriba—. Tus intentos por impedir que alcancemos la paz han sido infructíferos, malvado.

—Khh… Khh, ¡no! —vociferó Mega Man, aún sin poder mover uno sólo de sus mecanismos—. ¿N-No lo ven? Ustedes no son así… El Dr. Wily… ¡El Dr. Wily los está manipulando!

 _"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Pero qué balbuceas?_ —rió el megalómano—. _Yo no he hecho más que liberarlos de sus restricciones._ _—_ Guts Man levantó a Mega Man sujetándolo por la cabeza, y comenzó a amedrentarlo mientras el calvo seguía con su particular explicación _—._ _Sus acciones no están más que guiadas por sus deseos, un anhelo de destrucción que debo decir me ha dejado maravillado"._

—¡Mientes! —chilló el ojiazul, sólo antes de recibir otro puñetazo en el abdomen.

 _"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices del Copy Robot?_ —cuestionó el Dr. Wily—. _¡Él era una copia perfecta tuya, a excepción de no estar sujeto a las ataduras de Right! Me pregunto, ¿qué pasará por esa cabecita tuya?"._

—¿Quiere que se la abra, jefe? —preguntó Guts Man alzando al chico, cuyo cuerpo parecía el de un muñeco de trapo.

 _"No, no. Aún no, mis queridos robots._ —En la cabeza del perturbado conquistador pasaba una idea más retorcida—. _Dime, ¿Rock, verdad? ¿Qué te parecería unirte a mí?"._

—¿¡Q-QUÉ!?

La impresión de tal proposición hizo que el androide de prominente mandíbula soltase al asistente de laboratorio, quién apenas pudo mantenerse en pie.

—Dr. Wily, ¿¡qué está diciendo!? —se opuso Fire Man—. ¡Él es un villano! ¡No hay redención para él, salvo en la muerte misma!

—¡No voy a luchar junto a un hipócrita que destruye a los suyos! —se quejó Bomb Man.

—Nosotros somos cien por ciento machos —defendió Guts Man—. No queremos a un niñato en el equipo ganador.

—¡Hmph! —asintió Ice Man, de acuerdo con las declaraciones del resto.

 _"¡SILENCIO!"._

Una descarga eléctrica entumeció los cuerpos del cuarteto como castigo a su breve muestra de rebeldía.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Rock, preocupado.

 _"¡Vamos, es tu última oportunidad!_ —instó el villano, recuperando la atención del castaño—. _Únete a mis filas, como uno más de mis Robot Masters ¿Qué dices?"._

—Acepta, Mega Man —alentó Bomb Man, con la mirada ahora perdida.

—Únete a nosotros —se sumó Guts Man.

—¡Vela con nosotros por el nuevo mundo venidero! —adhirió Fire Man, haciendo arder sus quemaderas ante la pasión de sus huecas palabras.

—Es lo mejor, Sr. Mega —señaló Ice Man.

—¡Inclínate a los pies de nuestro amo, el Dr. Wily!

Mega Man alternaba la mirada entre los cuatro robots a su alrededor. No podía creer aquel ofrecimiento, aquella oportunidad que le daba el Dr. Wily para salvarse de su furia.

No habiendo otra salida, el DRN-001 se inclinó, posando una rodilla y una mano sobre el suelo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Las especificaciones de Fire Man le permiten soportar mejor altas temperaturas y fuertes impactos, ya sean golpes o explosivos a quemarropa. Esto es pensando en que tiene que trabajar cerca de hornos, que pueden convertirse en bombas mortales sin la debida precaución.


	34. Mega ex Machina

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man – The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 033**

 _Mega ex Machina_

* * *

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ojála Right pudiera ver esto! —se jactaba el megalómano, viendo a Mega Man arrodillarse—. Bueno, eso será muy pronto porque…

 _"Estás soñando",_ interrumpió el héroe, aún sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó el calvo, incrédulo.

 _"Estás soñando si crees_ —repitió el chico, alzando la mirada; sus ojos brillaban con el azul intenso de su determinación— _¡que voy a unirme a ti!"._

—¡Mocoso inso-¿Pero quéééé?! —El cuerpo del androide comenzó a brillar en un resplandor blanco—. ¿Qué significa…?

 **⁂**

Si Mega Man se había arrodillado a los pies de su enemigo, no era para jurarle lealtad. Todo lo contrario. En el transcurso de su batalla contra el cuarteto mecánico, habían destruido algunos contenedores. En el suelo de la planta se hallaban dispersas piezas de montaje de los Guts Men, así como droides de vigilancia Watcher aún inactivos. Por último, pero no menos importante, una pieza especial que Rock conocía muy bien, pues era la razón del porqué comenzó a usar casco durante las pruebas del Mega Buster.

— _¡Yashichi_ _,_ en línea!

Al activar el orbe arremolinado en su poder, los niveles de energía aumentaron al máximo de su capacidad. Su sistema de herramientas y su armadura de combate también fueron restauradas a la normalidad.

 _"¿Qué...?_ —masculló el Dr. Wily por la línea de la planta—. _¿¡Pero qué clase de Deus ex Machina es ese!?"._

—¡Esto se acaba ahora, Dr. Wily!

 _"¡Mnn, ataquen!"._

Los cuatro Right Numbers reprogramados se lanzaron a la vez contra el androide de azul. Éste saltó sobre uno de los contenedores de los Guts Men, desde donde activó el Ice Slasher y disparó hacia Fire Man.

El robot de fuego quedó helado en su sitio, sin poder mover un mecanismo.

—¡Grr, ahora vas a ver! —bramó Bomb Man, lanzando varias de sus Hyper Bomb.

Mega Man volvió a elevarse por los aires, donde fue emboscado por el Guts Man original, quien hizo el intento de atraparlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Uhm? ¿Adónde fue? —se preguntó el androide de trabajo pesado, al únicamente haber atrapado el aire.

—¡Thunder Beam, en línea!

El impacto del tri-rayo envió al DRN sobre su par de la cresta, quien tenía una Hyper Bomb en mano. El impacto combinado del relámpago y la bomba mermó la energía de ambos androides malvados.

—¡No te dejaré pasar! —declaró Ice Man, interponiéndose entre la puerta de acceso a la sala central y Mega Man, quien caía de pie luego de su maniobra.

—¡Rolling Cutter, en línea!

Mientras el androide del suéter soplaba su ventisca, el héroe de la ciudad lanzó su tijera de ceratanium a la espalda del robot, justo donde se ubicaba el tanque que conservaba la solución de su técnica. Al igual que Fire Man, éste se quedó helado en su sitio al ser bañado en el nitrógeno.

—¡Se acabó, Dr. Wily! —advirtió Mega Man, regresando a su estado base—. ¡Salga ahora y entréguese a las autoridades! ¡Sino tendré que ir yo mismo por usted!

 **⁂**

El aludido tragó pesado, viendo las imágenes. Su plan se venía abajo con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Computadora, ¿cuál es el estado de la Wily Machine?

 _"Elaboración en un 80%"._

—¡Maldición! —se quejó el científico.

Al no obtener respuesta, Mega Man había comenzado a moverse por la planta hasta su posición.

—Bueno, eso tendrá que ser suficiente. —Se levantó de su silla—. Suspende la cadena de montaje de la Wily Machine; transfiere el control total al Wily U.F.O. —Sonrió con malicia—. Y también activa a los Guts Men.

 **⁂**

El último tramo de la planta había sido relativamente sencillo. Ya que la mayoría de las fuerzas del Dr. Wily habían estado fuera de la planta, Mega Man sólo tuvo que enfrentarse al sistema de seguridad, el cual sólo consistió en unos Watcher y Screw Driver.

—Finalmente —reconoció Mega Man, llegando a la sala de control de la planta—. Se esconde detrás de esta puerta, no hay duda. —Posó su mano en ella, activándola. La puerta se abrió con su característico sonido—. Aquí acaba todo, para bien o para mal.

Al cruzar el umbral, se sumió en las penumbras del lugar. Rock encendió sus focos para orientarse en el camino.

—Dr. Wily, salga ahora con las manos en alto —instó Mega Man, listo para lidiar con el viejo calvo ex colega de su creador—. Estoy seguro de que si se entrega voluntariamente, las personas tendrán clemencia con usted.

—¿Clemencia? —soltó la voz del viejo—. ¿Hablas de clemencia? ¿Hablas de misericordia? ¿Obtener el perdón de estas personas?

—Dr. Wily…

—¡Clemencia me han de pedir ellos cuando acabe con su preciada ciudad!

Una pantalla gigante se encendió frente a Rock, mostrándole imágenes en las afueras de la planta de manufactura, donde el ejército de Guts Men que había visto antes salía dispuesto a causar estragos en Megalópolis.

—¡Estos humanos patéticos, estúpidos que no han sabido reconocer mi gran genio, no merecen ni respirar el mismo aire que yo! —bramaba el calvo, alternando el video ahora a los refugios humanos—. ¡Es ahora, en sus últimos momentos, que se darán cuenta de mi valor para su especie!

—¡Cut Man, Elec Man! —advirtió Mega Man, al reconocer a sus dos compañeros Robot Masters enfrentarse al Sniper Joe y a los droides reprogramados guiados por éste.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Te preocupas por tus amigos? —se burló el científico, haciendo acto de aparición—. Pues pronto tendrás que preocuparte será por ti.

El calvo iba a bordo de lo que parecía un platillo volador, de colores amarillo y rojo. Al introducirse en él, la máquina voladora se acopló a una especie de armatoste gigante, con un cañón apuntando hacia Mega Man.

—Es el fin del juego para ti, niño.

—¡Dr. Wily, por favor! —intentaba detener el chico, mas el cañón de la Wily Machine comenzó a cargar energía en su boquilla.

—Despídete, Mega Man.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Database.**

 **1.** Más que de los juegos de Mega Man, el Yashichi o Interruptor de Empalme es el ítem bandera de Capcom. Sin explicación aparente, es capaz de dotar a cualquier personaje con un gran poder, restaurar su salud, etc. Tal como dice el Dr. Wily, un _"_ _Deus ex Machina_ _"._


	35. Todavía tengo el poder para destruirte

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 034**

 _Todavía tengo el poder para destruirte_

* * *

Mega Man se hizo a un lado, esquivando el disparo de la Wily Machine. No obstante, debía moverse rápido o todo terminaría antes de siquiera empezar.

—¡No tienes adonde huir, Mega Man! ¡Debiste aceptar mi oferta cuando tuviste la oportunidad! —comentaba el calvo megalómano en la seguridad de su cabina.

El portador del Mega Buster volvió a esquivar otro de los proyectiles de aquel extraño vehículo, sólo antes de que éste comenzara a acercarse hacia él.

—¡Rayos, me quiere embestir! —El chico activó el Super Arm e intentó frenar el avance del transporte.

—Es inútil —sentenció el científico, empujando los mandos de la máquina—. Te he estado observando durante todas tus batallas, niño. Me he dado cuenta de tus fortalezas y tus debilidades ¡A mí no vas a vencerme como a uno de tus patéticos hermanos!

Mega Man se vio empujado cada vez más, hasta chocar con el muro de la habitación.

—Esto se acaba aquí. —El cañón de la máquina resplandeció, cargando energía en su boquilla—. ¡Muere, Mega Man!

El proyectil impactó de lleno al chico, levantando una cortina de humo que impedía la visibilidad. Los sensores del Wily U.F.O. aún detectaban la cada vez más débil señal del androide azul, lo que sorprendió un poco al megalómano.

—Vaya que eres duro de pelar. Entiendo por qué has llegado hasta aquí —concedió el bigotudo, cargando otro disparo—. Pero tu tiempo ya se acabó.

Al disiparse la cortina de humo, el chico ahora vestía los colores naranja y amarillo del Fire Storm.

Ambos oponentes dispararon sus respectivos proyectiles y se cancelaron al chocar entre sí.

—¡Sólo desperdicias mi tiempo! —bramaba el científico, molesto de no haberle dado ya el tiro de gracia.

—No dejaré que cumplas tus ambiciones —declaró el castaño, con determinación en cada una de sus palabras—. ¡No pienso rendirme, en nombre de la paz y la justicia!

—¿"Paz y justicia"? ¡¿Es que acaso Right te programó para ser estúpido?! —La ira del Dr. Wily aumentó luego de aquellas palabras, disparando una ráfaga hacia el androide de ojos azules, que saltaba de un lado al otro de la habitación para no dejarse amedrentar—. ¡Eres un iluso! ¡Tanto como lo ha sido Right! _—_ El enloquecido científico giraba la máquina, persiguiendo con la mirilla al DRN. Los ataques que lanzaba, Mega Man los cancelaba con un disparo rápido de su Buster—. ¡Aborrezco esa forma de ser tuya, de Right, DE TODOS EN ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD! —Una alarma de la computadora interna de la máquina alertó al megalómano—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

 _"Sistema de navegación inestable_ —avisó una voz digitalizada—. _Recalibrando"._

—No ¡No, máquina estúpida! ¡Él está justo en frente! —El viejo de bata blanca comenzó a maldecir el sistema de manejo de la máquina que –por cierto– él mismo había diseñado.

—¡Esto es lo más lejos que llegará, Dr. Wily! —vociferó el chico robot, disparando su Mega Buster en llamas.

La Fire Storm comenzó a calcinar la coraza externa de la ahora indefensa Wily Machine, derritiendo las defensas frontales y la cubierta del cañón. La máquina colapsó luego, destruyendo en el proceso uno de los muros de la habitación.

Mega Man trepó hasta donde se hallaba la cabina de mando. Adentro, por primera vez, podía ver al Dr. Wily cara a cara. Sólo el parabrisas desquebrajado les separaba del otro.

—¡Dr. Wily! —llamó Mega Man con tono de advertencia, cambiando su armadura a colores blanco y marrón—. Es todo. Deténgase por favor.

—Ju, ¿detenerme? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el calvo, sin hacer contacto visual con el chico—. Todo está… saliendo según lo planeado.

Nuevamente se proyectaron en la habitación las imágenes de Megalópolis, de Cut Man y Elec Man haciendo frente al ejército del Dr. Wily, junto a los humanos esta vez. Con lo agotados que estaban, y los enemigos apoyados ahora por los Guts Men, era obvio que no durarían mucho más.

—Esta ciudad conocerá su ruina, ¡el mundo temerá el nombre del Dr. Wily!

—¡Basta, por favor! —suplicó el chico, golpeando con su puño agigantado el parabrisas.

—¡NO! —gritó el megalómano, disfrutando el sufrimiento de su oponente—. ¡Ya nadie subestimará mi gran genio! ¡Sabrán que puedo ir incluso más lejos!

Mega Man apretaba los dientes, mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la protección de la cabina para parar al Dr. Wily de una vez.

—Y tú, Mega Man ¡Tú estás justo donde te quería!

—¿¡Qué!?

El Robot Master percibió una ligera perturbación en el ambiente; era el cañón de la Wily Machine cargando energía. Éste se había girado hacia su dirección, impactándole a quemarropa con uno de sus proyectiles.

—¡DAAAGH!

—¿Lo entiendes, Mega Man? —interrogó el megalómano, sonriendo con locura mientras hacía un extraño gesto con sus cejas. La Wily Machine comenzó a flotar nuevamente, casi por encima de un desvalido Mega Man—. ¡Todavía tengo el poder para destruirte!

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	36. Algo por qué luchar

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 035**

 _Algo por qué luchar_

* * *

Los ataques de la Wily Machine ahora eran el doble de rápidos, demostrando así la desesperación del megalómano por acabar con el defensor del pueblo.

—¡Dr. Wily, pare con esto! —suplicaba Mega Man, quien apenas podía esquivar las arremetidas del necio científico.

—¡Eso! ¡Ruega que me detenga! —se jactaba éste, echando a andar nuevamente la máquina contra el chico—. ¡Suplica como lo hacen los humanos de allá afuera!

Una embestida frontal de la Wily Machine empujó al chico contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Experimenta lo mismo que yo cuando esta ciudad acabó con mis aspiraciones.

El bombardero azul se hizo a un lado, pero el disparo del cañón de energía golpeó una de sus piernas. La bota de esta quedó chamuscada, muestra del daño recibido. Rock no podía mantenerse en pie.

—Soy yo ahora quien da las órdenes —alardeó el calvo, activando el intercomunicador de su panel de control—. ¡Ejército de Guts Men, acaben con los Robot Masters!

—¡NOOO! —El castaño, en un intento desesperado, comenzó a disparar contra el parabrisas de la cabina, quebrándolo por fin.

—¡Agh! —El Dr. Wily se protegió de los restos de cristal con sus brazos mientras estos bañaban el interior de la cabina—. ¿Crees que eso acabará conmigo? ¡Vamos! ¡Intenta dispararme, _robot!_

La última palabra fue dicha con toda alevosía, casi como recordándole a Rock que su sistema se regía por las leyes de la robótica. Si intentaba dañar al viejo loco, aún si éste se lo merecía, su sistema se bloquearía como medida de seguridad.

—¡Vamos, robot! ¿Qué estás esperando? —animaba el ex colega del Dr. Right, listo para recibir cualquier ataque que sabía jamás llegaría—. ¡Acábame de una vez y salva a tus preciados humanos estúpidos!

 _«En verdad está completamente loco_ —reconoció el androide de ojos azules, con pavor de sólo imaginarse cumpliendo con lo que le pedía—. _Y si yo hiciera lo que me pide, no sería diferente de él»._

Para Rock, se suponía que Mega Man debía ser el símbolo de la paz, uno que usara el poder que le fue conferido para recordarle a las personas el valor de las buenas acciones. Entonces, realizar un acto de agresión para terminar un conflicto le haría indigno de llevar tal título.

 _«Pero mis amigos…_ —Rock observó de reojo la pantalla, viendo a los dos androides rodeados por el ejército de robots del Dr. Wily. Estos combatían junto a un grupo de humanos: bomberos, policías; ahora las personas corrientes también arriesgaban su vida para detener las ambiciones del loco doctor—. _Si no hago algo, ellos…»._

Una bala de energía a los pies del DRN lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿No tienes nada por qué pelear? —cuestionó el megalómano de bata blanca, retomando el control del armatoste—. ¡Pues entonces te daré una muerte acorde con la destrucción de esta ciudad!

 _«Ya no puedo hacer nada_ —pensaba Mega Man, molesto consigo mismo al no poder mover sus piernas. Agachó la cabeza, a punto de aceptar su derrota—. _Después de todo yo no era el indicado. No pude vencer al Dr. Wily»._

— _Los enemigos que parecen invencibles suelen confiarse demasiado, y quedan expuestos a un ataque_ —recordó las palabras de Elec Man, así como la data perdida en sus recuerdos de la batalla contra el Yellow Devil.

Habían estado combatiendo incesantemente a aquel demonio, casi hasta el amanecer. El androide de la máscara se había mostrado fatigado ante el cíclope, y éste había ido a por él para darle fin.

— _¡Es cuando el enemigo viene a reclamar la victoria que baja más la guardia!_ —recordó nuevamente. Entonces sus remembranzas saltaron al momento crucial de aquella batalla—. _¡Ahora!_

Como un fantasma Mega Man veía, en lugar de la Wily Machine, al Yellow Devil, tan difícilmente de enfrentar. Se debía tener una precisión quirúrgica para vencerle, y de eso se aseguraba la computadora interna de su sistema de aprendizaje, que hacía los cálculos necesarios en fracciones de segundo, muestra del gran trabajo del Dr. Thomas Right.

—¡Lo tengo! —Mega Man adoptó pose de batalla, adquiriendo los colores gris y blanco de la herramienta activada—. ¡Rolling Cutter…

—¡Esto se acabó! —El científico disparó su cañón de la muerte sin miramientos.

—…, en línea!

Mega Man se alzó saltando sobre la nube de humo que generó el impacto del disparo. Al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la cuchilla, seguía evocando el enfrentamiento contra el gigante amarillo. Cut Man había lanzado su tijera, la cual quedó incrustada en el ojo del robot.

—¡Ja, fallaste! —se burló el Dr. Wily, pero en ese momento la tijera regresó y se incrustó en el cañón de la Wily Machine—. ¡Ah!

—¡Thunder Beam —Mega Man posó tal como lo hacía Elec Man para lanzar su técnica de alto voltaje—, en línea!

El héroe de Megalópolis recordaba haber lanzado el tri-rayo contra el orbe oscuro del cíclope. La sobrecarga predicha por Elec Man causó un apagón forzado en el Yellow Devil, y ahora el mismo principio funcionaba igual en la Wily Machine.

—¡Agh! ¡NO! —El científico intentaba recuperar el control de sus aparatos, pero las descargas eléctricas le hacían imposible acercarse—. ¡Mi control maestro!

—¿Ah? —Al escuchar eso último Mega Man se sorprendió.

Para cerciorarse de lo dicho por el científico, observó la pantalla en la que se proyectaba la ciudad. Efectivamente, la falla de aquel control anexado a la máquina hizo que éste perdiera su influencia en los robots bajo su mando.

—¡Waaah! —La Wily Machine se estrelló contra la puerta de la habitación, con el Dr. Wily cayendo de la cabina por el impacto—. ¡Nooo! ¡Mi plan! ¡Mis sueños y ambiciones!

El megalómano subía nuevamente a la máquina, en un intento desesperado por usar cualquier sistema aún funcional para no dejarse atrapar. Una explosión en la cabina lo hizo caer de bruces nuevamente, sorprendiéndose al ver al causante. Mega Man le miraba con recelo, blandiendo su Mega Buster humeante en la dirección donde se había suscitado el estallido.

—Éste es el fin, Dr. Wily —sentenció Mega Man, acercándose al susodicho.

—P-Por favor… —intentaba él, arrastrándose de espaldas por el suelo al ver la mirada severa del chico—. ¡Por favor, no! —chillaba él, pegándose a la máquina. Era como si Mega Man fuera una pared de espinas avanzando hacia él—. ¡Por favor, no! ¡LO SIENTO!

Mega Man apuntó su cañón hacia el Dr. Wily. Éste cerró los ojos esperando su destino, pero luego de un instante un sonido mecánico hizo que volviera a abrirlos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el androide, con su mano devuelta a su forma original, y extendiéndola al calvo.

El Dr. Wily se quedó mudo, pasmado ante el gesto.

—¿Q-Qué pretendes? —le cuestionó con desconfianza.

—Ya no hay por qué luchar —respondió simplemente el chico.

—¿Có-Cómo qué no? —bramó el humano, con una pizca de molestia—. ¿Qué acaso no reconoces mi esfuerzo? ¡Destruí casi toda la ciudad, por no hablar de que amenacé al resto del mundo!

—Y acabo de detenerlo —concluyó el chico, suspirando—. Por favor, no se resista más. Estoy seguro de que el Dr. Right…

—¿Right qué? ¡Ese papanatas será el primero en venir por mi cabeza!

—El Dr. Right no es así, y estoy seguro de que intercederá para que no lo juzguen con tanta severidad —defendió el chico, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Esto asustó un poco al megalómano.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porqué él me creó. —Mega Man acercó nuevamente su mano al declarado megalómano, quien le veía con recelo todavía—. Por favor, Dr. Wily. Venga conmigo.

Sin manera de escapar, lo mejor era darse por vencido. Después de todo, las cosas no resultaron favorables para él a final de cuentas. Pero antes de dar una respuesta a la proposición de Mega Man, algo les interrumpió.

* * *

 **Concluirá…**


	37. Por una paz que perdure

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ _ **BERSERKER Z MAJIN**_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Mega Man ha acabado con la malvada dominación del Dr. Wily y restaurado la paz del mundo._

Esa era la noticia que se había esparcido por todo el globo. Todos querían saber cómo aquel robot asistente creado por el Dr. Right había luchado, con todo en contra, para vencer las maquinaciones de loco de aquel hombre que amenazó con sumir al mundo en el mismo terror que a Megalópolis. Pero antes, Mega Man sólo quería descansar de aquellas batallas que, en retrospectiva, parecían interminables.

Había luchado con fiereza para proteger a los inocentes de sus pares reprogramados, los Robot Masters. Estos, luego de verse devueltos a la normalidad, no dudaron en ofrecer su ayuda para enmendar las acciones propiciadas por el megalómano.

Las cosas volvían a encaminarse por el buen rumbo, aquel del bien mutuo del que su creador siempre hablaba, ese que soñaba que los habitantes de Megalópolis –tanto humanos como robots– alcanzasen juntos un día.

 _Sin embargo, la interminable batalla continúa, al menos hasta que todas las fuerzas destructivas sean derrotadas._

A pesar de todo, el Dr. Wily logró escapar de su castigo. Mega Man creyó que la lucha había acabado, que el derrotado ya no tenía ases en la manga de su bata. Pero se equivocó.

Si bien todos los robots fueron devueltos a la normalidad luego de destruirse el control maestro, el Sniper Joe –creado en específico por el megalómano para obedecerle– no necesitaba de mando remoto alguno para luchar en su nombre. Por ello mismo, al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, irrumpió en la fábrica, atacando al héroe y cubriendo la retirada de su amo.

El Dr. Wily logró hacer funcionar su extraño vehículo platillo, escapando del lugar mientras el Sniper Joe entretenía a Mega Man y a los Robot Masters recuperados. El droide de un ojo había cumplido con su misión final, sólo antes de ser despachado por los cuatro DRN, fúricos por la reprogramación que habían sufrido, en parte por culpa del verdinegro.

 _¡Pelea, Mega Man!_

Rock esperaba no volver a tener que usar aquel uniforme de batalla en otra lucha así, pues las fuerzas del orden movían cielo, mar y tierra en busca del fugitivo. Esperaba que le encontrasen, y que éste tuviera la suficiente sensatez para entregarse sin resistencia y dejarse enjuiciar por sus crímenes. Pero si su maldad volvía a cernirse como una nube oscura sobre la ciudad, el androide de ojos azules no dudaría en volver a entrar en acción. Lucharía por su familia, por sus amigos, por Megalópolis y…

… _por una paz que perdure_ _._

 **⁂**

Sobrevolando los agitados mares del oeste, aquel que se había convertido en el hombre más buscado de Megalópolis –por no decir de todo el país, y quizás del mundo– meditaba sobre sus acciones pasadas.

—Quizás creas que éste es el fin, mi amigo —decía en voz alta, en un estado claro de demencia, mientras trataba de mantener en vuelo su vehículo, averiado por la reciente batalla contra Mega Man—. ¿Crees que acabaste con mis planes? ¡Pues te equivocas!

Una de los monitores a bordo mostraba los planos de ocho Robot Masters, aparentemente basados en los diseños del Dr. Right, pero con el toque mortífero del Dr. Wily.

—Yo aprendo de mis errores, y usar esas chatarras industriales fue uno de ellos —El Wily UFO comenzó a descender, en dirección a una remota isla oculta por una perpetua tormenta en sus alrededores—. La batalla acabó, ¡pero la verdadera guerra está por comenzar! ¡Y haré mis propios robots de batalla para librarla, Right! —Las risas del megalómano rivalizaban con el estruendo de los relámpagos alrededor de la isla.

Sin que nadie tuviera consciencia de ello, el futuro del mundo cambiaría para siempre con éste conflicto a las puertas.

* * *

 **FIN**


	38. Créditos

**Disclaimer: la franquicia Mega Man es propiedad de Capcom. Asimismo, los personajes presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener.** **Las libertades tomadas para la elaboración de la trama corren enteramente a mi responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por permitirme entretenerles con éste relato no tan chiquito. Mención especial a:**

 **Favorites**

 _SpicaM_

 _xEmilionx_

 **Following**

 _Manuel329carrasco_

 _xEmilionx_

 **Reviews**

 _SpicaM_

 _Guest (anónimos)_

* * *

 **Y como dice** _"Look what you've done"_ **de _The Megas:_**

 _This is the end, my friend!_

 _This is the end,_ _but I'll be back again!_

… **o al menos eso espero.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and playing!**

* * *

 **Mega Man - The Super Fighting Robot**

 _por_ ** _BERSERKER Z MAJIN_**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera…**


End file.
